


Goodbye Alice in Wonderland

by purple_mangosteen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Powerful Harry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is married with Lucius with three children. A good career, loving family and devoted friends. Life is good. But then he and Lucius are thrown back to the past due to James Sirius' mischief. Giving the chance to rewrite the history, what will he do? Slash. Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

 

Goodbye Alice in Wonderland

 

Chapter I

 

"You, examine him. Tell me whether he is dead." Voldemort ordered his follower.

"Yes my Lord." A cultured voice of Lucius Malfoy answered.

A moment later, a hand was on his chest and Harry knew that Lucius could hear his heartbeat. However, nothing shocked him more than the man's proclamation. "Potter is dead, my Lord."

And that was how everything began.

Later, a few days after the battle of Hogwarts Harry wondered why Lucius Malfoy, of all people, had helped him. Lucius had lied to Voldemort's face, knowing well the risk of his deed. Then he found out that Voldemort, in anger because Harry had escaped from Malfoy Manor, had killed Narcissa Malfoy as punishment.

But aside from seeing Lucius and his son huddled together in the Great Hall Harry didn't see them again until the trial of Voldemort's follower began. Out of gratitude because Lucius had helped him, Harry testified on their behalf in court. As a result, Lucius and Draco were the only Death Eater that escaped from Azkaban. He never thought much of Lucius again.

Life went on. Much to Hermione's dismay, Ron and he didn't return to Hogwarts to continue their education but entered Auror training instead. He and Ginny also got back together even though they called it quits after a few months since he considered Ginny to be like a sister he never had and vice versa, Ginny also considered him like one of his many brothers. Three years passed peacefully. Harry and Ron graduated from their training and were an Aurors now. It was at that point that Lucius and his paths met again.

For a while, Lucius kept low profile then the man showed up again in the public eye, donating this and that, building an orphanage for the war victims, providing fund for Hogwarts or giving large amount of money to Saint Mungos. Everything to get back in the good graces of public.

Seeing that Lucius was the main sponsor of many fundraisers, Harry often met the man. He didn't want to go actually but Hermione forced him to. A nod as a sign of reorganization was what they did at the first. The nod then turned into small conversations. A small conversation turned into full discussion. A full discussion turned into a few lunch together. And a few lunch together turned into dinner here and there. When Lucius wasn't busy threatening Harry's life the man was a charming persona with vast knowledge and sharp tongue.

Harry didn't realize it first, but Draco Malfoy then paid a visit to his office, demanding him to stop seducing his father while asking if Harry planned to get revenge for everything he had done in the past. After that visit, Harry quickly went to Hermione's place. If anything, she always had an answer or solution for his problem. Much to his horror, everyone had notice it before him.

The next dinner he had with Lucius turned to be an awkward one until Lucius finally asked what was wrong. Harry then blurted out about Draco's visit and Hermione's confirmation. A very amused Lucius merely lifted his eyebrow and asked if he was really that blind. They were officially dating after that. Lucius proposed to him the next year. There was nothing romantic about it because they weren't the type. They only invited family and close friends to the reception, which, actually was more like a small gathering rather than wedding party. Harry even still went to work the next day.

Then the children came. James Sirius Potter, the eldest one, was born by Hermione. Albus Severus Potter, called Al by everyone, was born by Ginny. And the youngest one, Lily Luna Potter, was born by Luna. Lucius had blood adopted them all, giving them the look that was a blend of Potter and Malfoy although Harry's feature were much more dominant on his children rather than Lucius'.

Everything went well for Harry. He was married to someone who loved him, even though it was to the person he could never have imagined it would be. He had three adorable and healthy children, four if he counted his godson, Teddy. He had challenging career, being the youngest Head of Aurors in the history and he had a group of devoted friends and loving family. Life was good. Unfortunately, it all was going to change.

XXXXX

"Hey mate!" Harry looked up from the many documents on his desk to the grinning face of his best friend, Ron Weasley. "It's lunch already!" the redheaded man announced loudly. "Come on!"

From Ron's nagging, he found himself in Leaky Cauldron, which was owned by Hannah Abbot now. Hermione also joined them for lunch.

"So have you decided which school yet?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. I got a few schools but I don't know which one I'm going to enroll James in."

James, his eldest son, was now five years old. Harry wanted to enroll him on Muggle school so his child would know about muggle world as well as wizarding one. Lucius actually didn't agree to that first, finding the idea disastrous. But, since the schools nearby their London house were elite private schools for wealthy or royal family, the man finally relented.

"I plan to send Rose and Hugo too to muggle school," Hermione mused.

The topic of their conversation moved from their children's education to Quidditch, which was Ron's favorite topic. "I also bought a broom for Lily," Harry told them.

"Good decision mate!" Ron agreed wholeheartedly.

Hermione, on the other hand, disagreed. "But she is only two years old! She is too young for that!" she argued. "It's dangerous. What were you thinking Harry?"

"Hermione!" Ron protested, scandalized. In his dictionary, there was no one too young for Quidditch.

"It's only mini broom," Harry tried to calm his friend. "It has sticking charm on it and the broom can't fly higher than thirty centimeters."

"Yeah," Ron supported. "See, Hermione?"

"Beside that, I bought broom for Teddy, James and Al. I can't leave her out." He reasoned. "I already promised to let them fly this Saturday."

"Fine, but you better be careful Harry," she said at last.

"Don't worry. Besides, Winky and Mindy are going to be there too," he replied. Winky was never got used working at Hogwarts so Harry offered to let her to work for him and Mindy was a house elf that Lucius picked from the many of house elves the Malfoys owned, to take care of the children. Meanwhile, Kreacher worked on Grimmauld Place, taking care of Teddy and Andromeda since Harry had succeeded in persuading Andromeda to live there.

They talked for about an hour and after the lunch was over, they went back to their respective office.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Three voices greeted Harry when he arrived at home. Home here was the Malfoy townhouse located in Kensington Palace Gardens, London. Lucius bought the house for him as wedding gift when he told the man that he preferred to live on London on weekdays. The muggle neighbors only knew that the house was owned by rich, old family. Meanwhile, on weekends, they spent time on Malfoy Manor.

Harry hugged his children then went to take a bath before joining them. He was watching the children played with their toys when a smooth, cool voice interrupted them. "Good afternoon, children."

"Father!" James, Al and Lily ran to Lucius. The man indulged them for awhile before walking towards him. "Harry," Lucius kissed his forehead.

"Lucius," he said.

After exchanging a few words, they went to have dinner. Whenever the weather allowed it, they always had their meal on open terrace which overlooked the swimming pool and garden. It was relaxing rather than thestiff atmosphere of the formal dining room.

"How was your day?" Lucius inquired.

"Fine. I had lunch with Ron and Hermione."

Lucius sipped his wine then said. "The investment we have on muggle companies are paying magnificently. I evaluated the portfolio this morning."

"I told you before, right?" he grinned.

Lucius smirked. "I wouldn't dream to waste a chance to exploit those Muggles. As well as making myself richer from modifying their invention to be used in wizarding world."

Harry only shook his head fondly. Some aspects of Lucius were never going to change.

"Dad?" James said suddenly. "Is Teddy going to join us tomorrow?" the boy asked.

"Yes, James," he replied.

"Yes!" the children let out enthusiastic cheers since they were truly fond of Teddy.

XXXXXXXX

It was a nice day on Saturday. Lucius and the children flooed to Malfoy Manor first while Harry went to pick Teddy. The boy jumped on Harry eagerly when he arrived on Grimmauld Place. "Uncle Harry, I'm ready to go!" On his hands, was the broom Harry had given him.

Harry laughed seeing his antics. "Say goodbye to your Grandma first."

"Bye Grandma," Teddy said impatiently.

Andromeda smiled fondly at her grandson. "Be nice, Teddy."

"Okay, Grandma."

"Well, I'll leave now. See you later, Andromeda."

They arrived on the manor a moment later. The place now was inhabited by Draco, his wife Astoria Greengrass, and their only son, Scorpius. Lucius was still the patriarch of the family even though he had chosen not to live there.

"Master Harry!" A house elf greeted him. "Master Lucius is in the garden."

"Thank you, Tobby."

Harry found that everyone there had gathered on the garden while awaiting his arrival. "Teddy!" the children shrieked when they saw him. The boy quickly ran to join them.

Harry walked towards the chairs where Lucius, Draco and Astoria were seated. "Draco, Astoria," Harry said.

"Harry." They greeted him back.

He and Draco were civil to each other but only that far. They weren't a friends and Harry doubt they ever would. It was the same with Lucius and the Weasley family who now tolerated each other only for Harry's sake. But at least Scorpius and his children got along. Well, enough about that, he had a promise to fulfill now.

They flew on brooms for hours, only stopping for lunch. The children still wanted to play Quidditch but Harry had told them that they had to take a nap first. With the children gone, he and Lucius spent the time talking leisurely when suddenly Lucius frowned.

"What is it?' he asked.

"The ward protecting my study has been broken," Lucius stated, getting up from his seat with Harry following him.

After investigating, the magical signature told them that it was James who broke in. "I told you that naming him after your father and your godfather was a mistake. But no, you wouldn't listen to me." Lucius told Harry.

He snickered at this. "Yeah, James lives up to his namesake." Harry was already used to this, James planning something and corralled his two younger siblings to follow him.

"Annoying prankster," Lucius said again when he noticed that the Persian rugs on the wall was slight askew. He waved his wand and the rug rolled itself to reveal a hidden cabinet. Aside from being parseltongues, his three children were also born with great magical strength which Lucius knew they got from Harry. That was the reason why James could break into his study. He only hoped that they didn't take anything dangerous from his magical artifact collection.

"He took the Sand of Time," Lucius exclaimed in shock. It was the sand used in Time Turner that enabled the user to get back in time. The sand might look like normal sand people would find on the beach but it was a dangerous thing. "Mindy!" he snapped. "Where is James now?"

"Yes Master!" the house elf answered. "Young Master James and Young Master Albus are in the garden."

Lucius wasted no time further. He quickly went to the garden with Harry closely following him.

"James is so going to be grounded," Harry muttered.

He didn't have time to reply as they had arrived on the garden only to see James trying to pull out the cork of the large crystal vial containing the sand. "Accio!" Lucius waved his wand. The vial flew to him. However, it turned out that James had successfully loosed the cork because the speed it flew at caused it to fall out, the sand poured to his and Harry's body.

"No!" Lucius gasped as the sand swirled around them then transformed into hundreds of bright golden lights. The lights floated around them then, all of sudden, they all moved towards him and Harry at full speed. The lights were so bright now that it blinded his sight.

It was the last thing Lucius remembered before he woke up with a loud gasp in the middle of the night in the year of 1992.

 

Author's Note:

Hi. I got this idea when I read a few time travel fic but instead of only Harry why not make Lucius come along with him? Having Lucius would truly help Harry to take care many things.

Anyway, as usual, please give me reviews, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. Also some conversation and parts of this fic are taken from the book and movie such as Harry conversation with Lucius etc because this is after all a time travel story. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

 

Goodbye Alice in Wonderland

 

Chapter II

 

When he saw James again, Harry was so going to ground his eldest son. The last thing he remembered was a bright light then he suddenly woke up in the Burrow. The biggest shock in his life came when he looked at his body and realized he was a twelve years old boy. He had return to the past!

Harry didn't have time to ponder much because Mrs. Weasley came to wake him and Ron, telling them that they better get ready because they had to go to Diagon Alley early. That meant he was going to see his husband soon because he knew he and Lucius were also involved in the accident.

This time, Harry didn't make a mistake and arrived in Diagon Alley perfectly, unlike his, err, previous life, where he landed in Knockturn Alley. Two hours later, after buying new robes, wands, and potions ingredients, the Weasleys and he walked into Flourish and Blotts. Just like the last time, Gilderoy Lockhart was signing autographs for his new book Magical Me… and having photos taken for the Daily Prophet. Hmm… that meant he and Lucius would meet for the first time, supposedly.

"It can't be… Harry Potter." The man exclaimed to the crowd as he tried to grab Harry's collar, "You and me are worth the front page."

Things were pretty much the same as the last time with the only exception being that Harry didn't bother to buy any of his Defenses against the Dark Arts book this year. He finally could escape from Lockhart when Draco Malfoy made appearance.

"Ah, Harry Potter…can't even go into a book shop with out it making the front page." The blond boy drawled.

"He didn't ask for any of that." Ginny hissed back, defending him.

"Look Potter! You've got yourself a girlfriend." Draco said with glee.

"Now, now Draco. Play nicely." Lucius Malfoy said as he showed up. "Mr. Potter! Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me...your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

He searched Lucius' face but found nothing. The man was always a master in masking his emotion so Harry decided to respond exactly the same he had said years ago. "Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer." He said, glaring at Lucius for the effect.

Lucius sneered. "You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione interrupted them.

Lucius turned his attention. "And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco has told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" He looked at the corner where Arthur Weasley was busy talking with Mr. and Mrs. Granger before focused back to Ron, who was standing next to Hermione. "Let me see. Red hair... vacant expressions... tatty second hand book... you must be the Weasleys."

All of the commotion had attracted Mr. Weasley attention. "Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well. Arthur Weasley." Lucius drawled.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley said in clipped tone.

"Busy time at the Ministry Arthur, with all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime." He reached into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out a battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Though, judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles. And I thought your family could sink no lower." Just as Mr. Weasley looked like he was ready to punch Lucius, the man turned to him. "Well, Mr. Potter. Living with the Weasleys, again. Do tell me, what are you going to do with the person responsible for your current predicament?"

The question was truly a godsend for Harry. He was searching for a way to find if the Lucius in front of him was the Lucius he knew without raising a suspicion when the man solved the problem. Harry didn't miss the hint Lucius gave him there. "That's none of your concern. However when I meet the said person again, you can be sure that I'll ground him to the day he is off to Hogwarts." He replied, looking straight into Lucius' eyes. Ron and Hermione looked at him, puzzled by his answer but Harry ignored them.

"Wise choice, Mr. Potter." Lucius then straightened his body and said abruptly. "Come Draco! We haven't had all day. There is no need to waste time with these kinds of people."

"Yes Father." Draco replied obediently.

This time when Lucius dumped back the book into Ginny's cauldron, Harry saw with great relief that there was no diary slipped behind it. Lucius brushed past Harry and he felt a new weight in his pocket. He couldn't wait to be left alone so he could find out what Lucius had given him.

When he finally had a chance, Harry quickly searched inside his pocket and found a small pouch. It contained a small brooch inside. It was a Portkey. And Harry knew the password to activate it, given the fact that Lucius had given him the same portkey in the future. He arrived in a very familiar living room seconds later.

"Welcome back."

He spun around and saw his husband. "Lucius!"

The man leaned down to kiss his forehead. It was so weird because now he didn't even reach Lucius' shoulder. After all, he was only a few centimeters shorter than Lucius when he was in twenty. "How could you get the house?" he asked.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. I get whatever I want." Lucius replied arrogantly. "I shall of course present you something else for our wedding gift."

Harry rolled his eyes. "If your ego were bigger than this your head wouldn't fit through the door, you know." He was actually impressed. He only arrived last night so he would assume it was the same for Lucius, so for him to buy their London house, which cost millions pound sterling, only in span of few hours was quite a feat. Not that he would ever admit it.

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Is that a way to say to express your gratitude? I wonder why I married you."

"That's because you love me." He replied cheekily.

Lucius smirked. "Now, who is the one with big ego Harry?" Without waiting for answer, he pulled Harry to his lap.

"Lucius," he began. "Can we get back to the future?"

"Unfortunately, we can't. Once we arrived here we can only move forward."

Actually Harry knew about it. He just didn't want to admit the truth to himself. "When I see James, again he'll be grounded until the day he leaves for Hogwarts." Any other person would have freaked out if they woke up in the past and had to re-live their life again. But he was Harry Potter. Bizarre things always seemed to happen to him. "I see that you seem awfully calm about the whole thing," he commented.

"Knowledge is a power, Harry. This time we know what'll happen and we shall use the knowledge for all its worth."

"You mean syou'll use it for your own good," he said dryly.

"Certainly," Lucius confirmed.

At first, Harry wanted to go back to the future, back to his children and life. The life he knew and had. But now, having to face the fact that he had to live his life once again, he strangely didn't mind. He couldn't care less if he had to defeat Voldemort again if that meant he could save his godfather. Not only Sirius, but also Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred, Cedric, Dobby, and many more innocent lives that were killed during the third wizarding war. He could try to save them all this time.

"You're right." He stated. The more he thought about it the more excited he became. He already knew what would happen. With the knowledge he could change the history to make a better future. "Where is the diary anyway?" he asked suddenly.

"I have it with me right now," Lucius indicated to the black box on the table.

"Now we only need to destroy it." He replied.

Lucius moved to the second box on the table and opened. Harry saw three crystal vials containing black liquid. "What are those?" he asked curiously.

"Basilisk venom."

It took Harry a second to process it. "Aren't you resourceful?" he asked. "Where did you get it?"

All he got was a smug smirk from his husband.

One vial of basilisk venom later and the Horcrux inside the diary was destroyed. That meant no monster attacking students at school and that equaled to one stress free year at Hogwarts. What else to do? Freeing Sirius from Azkaban was obvious choice but he needed to have solid plan first. Ah, yes. He remembered now. "Lucius, you have to free Dobby."

Lucius looked at him and finally relented. "Dobby!" The man snarled.

Instantly the little elf appeared "Yes Master?" He cowed. Then Dobby saw Harry there and his eyes widened. Harry, on his part, waved and smiled at the confused elf.

Lucius took out a handkerchief and handed it to the elf. "I give you clothes."

Dobby stood stunned on the spot.

"Dobby, are you alright?" he asked the elf worriedly. "Listen, Lucius gave you clothes. You're a free elf now." He said, remembering the epitaph he carved on a flat rock he placed on Dobby's burial mound.

"But…but…" the elf looked at him and Lucius confusedly.

"Don't worry, okay? See, we have destroyed the diary," Harry pointed at the badly burned diary on the table. "So I'm safe now." Then he added. "Lucius has helped me here."

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" the elf cried loudly. "Harry Potter is the greatest wizard in the world! Harry Potter made bad Master into good Master!"

He almost laughed at the last part although Lucius sneered in annoyance. "Dobby," Harry crouched down so he had the same eye line as the elf. "I know that you're a free elf now but I want to ask if you want to work for me."

"Harry Potter wants Dobby to work for him?" the elf asked in disbelief. "Oh! Harry Potter is so kind!"

"I want your help to take care this house for me. Also, I might call you if I need your help. Could you do that Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter! Sir! Yes! Dobby will work hard!" Dobby nodded vigorously.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Dobby. Now, as for your salary. How about ten galleons a week and time off when you want it."

"But Harry Potter Sir! That is too much!" Dobby said, eyes bulging out. "Dobby can work for free!"

"Well, you can buy thing you want if you have money. You can buy wool to make socks."

"Dobby loves socks!" the elf exclaimed. "Harry Potter Sir knows about Dobby! Harry Potter is truly the greatest wizard ever in the world!

He sighed when the elf finally left. Sure, he was glad about seeing Dobby again but the elf's enthusiasm was too much sometime.

Lucius on the other hand still looked irritated. "Useless elf!"

"Lucius," he said sharply. "Dobby saved my life. He stood by me until the end. I would appreciate it if you don't do that. Besides, you're only annoyed because he attacked you."

"It seems that you have gained yourself another worshipper," the man drawled.

Ignoring Lucius, he said. "I'm going to free Sirius."

"So much to do for the Chosen One."

"Do you know what Remus said to me, at the edge of the forest?" Harry asked, indicating to the moment where he used the Resurrection Stone. "He said that he was sorry too. Sorry that he would never know his son...but Teddy would know why he died and he hoped that Teddy would understand he was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life." He took a deep breath. "One day I'll see James, Al, Lily and Teddy again. And that day will come. I'll make sure about it. But now, we have to make a plan."

For a long time Lucius merely stared at him then he moved to squeeze Harry's hand. "The future that we know will come."

"Yes." Then he sighed. "But now I have to return to the Burrow before they start looking for me."

"Can't have them waiting, can we?"

Harry took out the Portkey and activated it. "For James, Al, Lily and Teddy." He said determinedly before he was gone.

"For our children."

 

Author's Note:

Hi. I don't have the Chamber of Secrets book so for everything that is going to be happen in Harry's second year in this story come from the movie which I have and also my imagination. And, as usual, please give me reviews, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. Also some conversation and parts of this fic are taken from the book and movie such as Harry conversation with Lucius etc because this is after all a time travel story. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

 

Goodbye Alice in Wonderland

 

Chapter III

 

There was no flying car this year. Instead, Harry and Ron went through the barrier swiftly. Harry sighed in relief after he passed through. He admitted that he needed the Ford Anglia last time because the car had helped him and Ron to escape from Aragog's children. But now, there was no point to go inside the Forbidden Forest.

Harry also saw the Malfoys at the platform. Lucius and Narcissa had come to say goodbye to their son, Draco. However, once Mr. Weasley saw Lucius, he quickly steered his family, including Harry, away. Maybe he was reminded of the fiasco in Flourish & Blotts and wanted to avoid the same scene. Well, it's not like Harry could come to talk to Lucius right now anyway. After all, they were still enemies, from what everyone knew. Speaking of which, he narrowed his eyes at Narcissa. For now, he would allow them to be husband and wife since, technically, he was in his twelve years old body and beside that he wasn't that keen to become Draco's step father so soon but when Draco grew older he would have Lucius divorced his wife.

"Harry! Ron!" A cry came from the crowd and Harry saw Hermione waving at him.

"Hermione!" he and Ron ran to their best friend. Thoughts about Lucius vanished from his mind instantly. "Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." They greeted Hermione's parents.

"Hello Harry, Ron," Mrs. Granger greeted them while Mr. Weasley quickly moved to Mr. Granger. No doubt he was going to interrogate Hermione's father about Muggle things again. Beside him, Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

They talked for awhile before the parents ushered them to board the train. After a hug here and there and some parting words, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny finally boarded the train. Fred and George already had gone first, looking for Lee Jordan, and Percy had Prefect meeting.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

They spent the time talking and playing Exploding Snap until the cart lady arrived. "Here," He gave the money to pay for the sweets and cakes he bought. "Thanks." He said, closing the compartment's door.

Ron didn't waste any time in grabbing the nearest Chocolate Frog and stuffed it into his mouth. Hermione frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Have some Hermione," he said, offering cauldron cake. "Ginny, you too."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, taking the cake.

"Thanks," Ginny replied, blushing heavily.

Harry truly hoped that he could cure Ginny of that soon. He knew that Ginny started to behave normally around him later, after the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco so now he had decided to be as friendly and as brotherly to her as he could. After all, that was how he viewed Hermione, Ginny and Luna, as his sisters. Speaking of Luna, he jumped from his seat. "I'll be back soon." He said and without waiting for reply, dashing out of their compartment. There was no one in the corridor so Harry took out his wand and said, "Point me Luna Lovegood."

His wand twitched then changed direction. Harry followed it and arrived in front of one of the compartments later. He knocked the door before opened it. "Hi," he said at the only person inside. A girl with dirty blond hair and protuberant silvery grey eyes. Harry noticed, fondly, that Luna already had her radish earrings and her butterbeer cork necklace.

"Hi too," Luna replied dreamily. "You're Harry Potter." She stated.

"Yeah," he said. "And you're Luna Lovegood."

"Oh! Did the Nargles tell you that?" she asked.

"Probably," he answered, grinning. "Anyway, I came to invite you to sit with me and my friends." He said sincerely, hoping that Luna would agree with it. He knew that the other students weren't kind and often made fun out of her.

Luna stared at him for a moment with her unblinking eyes. She seemed to find what she was looking for because she then nodded. "I think I like the idea. If you can see the Nargles that means that you're okay. Maybe we can be friends even."

He smiled, dragging the girl with him. "Of course. We're going to be very good friends. In fact, I might use your name as my daughter's middle one."

 

XXXXXXXX

 

"Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Ravenclaw students clapped their hands at the newest member of their house even though some of them were eyeing the radish earrings or the butterbeer cork necklace that Luna wore. Harry too, clapped with them. He was met with questioning stare but Gryffindor students finally joined him one by one.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"What was what?" he replied.

"That, with Luna." Ron said.

"Well, I clapped for our new best friends. What's wrong with that?"

Ron scratched his head. "Uhm...usually people don't clap for the other House," he muttered.

"I, for once, think that Harry is right. We should be friends with those from other houses." Hermione stated.

Ron didn't bother to reply, because at the moment, the Hat shouted, "Weasley, Ginny." It barely touched her head before it declared. "Gryffindor!"

Ron clapped loudly, as well as Percy meanwhile the twins catcalled their youngest siblings.

Ginny was the last student to be sorted. After that, Dumbledore gave them his usual speech then the feast had begun. Ron wasted no time in descending into the foods like a vultures. "Hmm…it's so good," the redhead muttered although his voice was muffled by his full mouth. Hermione threw him a disgusted look before going back to her own. Beside her, Ginny and the other first year students looked at all the kind of foods in front of them in awe.

"Amazing, huh?" Harry said. "My first year was the first time I saw that much food in my life."

Ginny nodded mutely, blushing.

He sighed inwardly. Apparently, there was a lot of to do before Ginny would lose her hero worship of him and became the Ginny that he knew and loved, as sister of course. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were his sisters in all but blood and the bond grew thicker as each of them carried and bore his child. But that was in the future and Harry hoped with all his might that the future he knew would become a reality.

The feast continued and when, it was done, Percy led the first year to Gryffindor tower. When Harry settled in his bed, the situation truly hit him. He was in Hogwarts for his second year! He was sleeping in Gryffindor dorm, again. Until now, the realization that he had to go through everything again had never really dawned on him. But he didn't have any other choice. Lucius had told him that the only thing they could do was move forward. At least this time he could save everyone he cherished and held dearly.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Harry was reading his Daily Prophet. He told Ron and Hermione that he got bored having to rely on Malfoy to get news, a reason that Hermione once used, when a delivery owl flew towards him, carrying a small parcel. He took the parcel and gave the owl treat before it flew away. Lucius sent him a two way mirror so they could talk. It was thoughtful of him. He caressed the mirror inside his pocket as he and his friends made their way to the greenhouse, thinking about when to meet Lucius again.

Neville fainted when he heard the Mandrakes cry. This time Harry chose to wake him up. "Neville! Neville!"

"Urgh!" Neville opened his eyes. "Harry? What-what happened?" he asked.

"You passed out," Ron answered for him.

Neville blushed red in mortification.

"It's okay." Harry consoled him. "Everyone was shocked when they heard it cries too."

Neville nodded miserably, didn't quite believe Harry's words.

"Anyway you seem the type who would like herbology. I think you're going to do great." Well, considering that Neville indeed became a Herbology teacher at Hogwarts that was obvious, but this Neville hadn't found his confidence yet.

"Thanks, Harry," Neville smiled gratefully at him and set to do his work. By the end of the class, the boy won house points, causing him to beam at Harry.

Well, if he could start being friends with Neville, Luna and Ginny now, why should he have to wait? So, that's what he did. He made sure to talk with three of them, along with Ron and Hermione of course. They also hung in the library together. It was great and the days passed peacefully. It was Friday now and Harry had no class after lunch so he was going to meet Lucius later.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Lucius Malfoy sipped his wine as he sat on the armchair in the living room of his London house, the one he bought for Harry. The room was huge with fireplace on one side and antique furniture that matched the rest of the décor. Right now, he was waiting for Harry to show up. He would never admit it to his face, but he missed having him around.

At one point in his life, he thought that everything was perfect. He had increased his family's wealth. He had beautiful wife who he loved and they had a son together. And he had massive influence in the wizarding world. Then his world shattered. Voldemort returned once again and brought death with him. As punishment, the Dark Lord killed Narcissa. It was the last straw for him.

Wasn't it enough that Voldemort take residence in his ancestral home and made the Malfoys prisoners in their own home? Wasn't that enough that Voldemort ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore? Wasn't that enough that Voldemort took his wand and managed to destroy it? It was Narcissa's death that truly opened his eyes to see what a monster Voldemort was.

Certainly, he would only lose his life if he confronted Voldemort so he waited for the chance to take revenge. And what a perfect opportunity it was. Saving Harry Potter life! It was the ultimate revenge. With that, he also saved himself and his son from Azkaban when Harry testified for him in the court in front of Wizengamot.

He met Harry again after the young man graduated from Auror training. They talked a bit at first before it changed into lunch here and there. The lunch turned into dinner. At that time, Harry didn't know what he was doing. It took a confrontation with Draco for Harry to know that he was courting him. The next year, they were married.

The children came later. James Sirius Potter, their eldest son, was truly living up to his namesake. He had told Harry that naming him after his prankster father and godfather was a bad idea but did Harry listen to him? No, of course not. And look where they were now. Honestly. Albus Severus Potter, whom first name made him cringe, was their middle child. An exact replica of Harry minus the eyeglasses. Their youngest child was Lily Luna Potter, the only daughter he had. He loved them all.

Being with Harry was different than with his life with Narcissa because, even though they loved each other, it was a typical pureblood marriage. Each party knew what was expected from them. And Draco was expected to grow into perfect wealthy pureblood heir. His son knew that he loved him but there wasn't much affection there. With Harry, it was liberating. And with James, Al and Lily he became a father he never was towards Draco.

And now, he returned to the life he previously had. He did love Narcissa once but, now, any romantic feeling he ever had towards her was gone. He still cared for her because she was his friend and she had stayed with him all of these years but nothing more than that. As for his son…he would try to repair their relationship. Aside from that, he and Harry had to destroy those Horcruxes fast so they could kill Voldemort. Then he could have his life with Harry back.

"Master." Dobby popped in. "Harry Potter Sir is arrived."

There, behind the house elf, stood his grinning Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties don't belong to me but JK Rowling. This chapter is edited Danyealle. Thanks a lot for her help. Contain spoiler from Philosopher Stone to Deathly Hallows so if you haven't read one of the book from Harry Potter series you have been warned.

 

Goodbye Alice in Wonderland

 

Chapter IV

 

"Lucius," he greeted his husband, who leaned down to kiss his forehead. Lucius was never an affectionate person. The only display of affection he ever showed was kissing him the forehead, never anything more than that, well, when they were out of the bedroom that is. "So, what have you done?" he asked, half because he was curious and half because he knew that there was no chance Lucius wouldn't exploit his knowledge about the future.

"I started our investment in the Muggle world," the man replied.

"That's fast," Harry commented. They were on their way to Lucius' study since it would be a better place for their conversation.

Lucius smirked. "The early bird catch the worm, isn't that what Muggle used to say? And, besides, I would never waste a chance to exploit those Muggles."

"Yes, I've heard that statement a countless time before," he said dryly.

"Ah, but that isn't the only thing I've done." The man replied, opening the door to his study room so they could get in.

He looked at his husband smug face. Whoa. Lucius must have done something big to have that expression. The last time he saw him that smug was when the man made the prediction that the world stock markets would go down and profit more than one billion pounds sterling from short selling. He almost feared what Lucius would do with the knowledge about the future. "And what did you do then?"

"I went to Little Hangleton."

He gasped. "You didn't!"

"But I did." Lucius took out a black box from a safe deposit hidden behind the book shelves and opened it. The item inside it was unmistakable. The Gaunt Ring or to be more precise, the Resurrection Stone, one of the Deathly Hallows and also, one of Voldemort's horcruxes. "The easiest horcrux for me to acquire is the ring hidden in Godric Hollow."

"And what about the trap?" he questioned. He still remembered what had happened when he and Hermione went there.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Lucius replied, sounding very satisfied. Well, then again, Lucius came from the dark pureblood family. Even as Head of Aurors, Lucius' knowledge still far surpassed his. "Shall we?" the man drawled, indicating the vial of basilisk venom.

He nodded.

As both of them watched, a black smoke appeared from the stone accompanied with loud inhumanly shriek. The horcrux was destroyed. With the diary and the stone gone that left them the cup, the locket and the diadem. Not to mention the horcrux inside him. That was the last one that needed to be destroyed. But, now, which one was the easiest? "The diadem!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. He groaned. The diadem was kept inside the room of requirement. He could take it any time he wanted. "I'll get it when I get back to Hogwarts," he stated.

"It will be better if I'm there with you. After all, you're in the body of a twelve year old."

"Yes," he agreed.

"Excellent," Lucius drawled. The man ran his finger over the surface of the Resurrection Stone before closing the lid of the box. He was about to put it back into the safe deposit when Harry stopped him.

"Don't ever think about it."

"And what I am thinking precisely?" Lucius asked, feigning innocence.

"The Deathly Hallows was created by the Peverells brothers, thus it's mine."

Lucius glared at him. The man had made his opinion about the Deathly Hallows known to Harry many times before. He always thought that Harry was an idiot for leaving the stone in the forest and putting the elder wand back inside Dumbledore's tomb. The Master of Death. Countless people had searched for it but Harry, the only person ever to possess all the Deathly Hallows, chose to throw it away. If that wasn't idiocy or insanity, Lucius didn't know what to call that.

"I'm waiting, Lucius," he said.

Grumbling, his husband handed over the box, very, very reluctantly. "You can take your hand off anytime." He said, amused. Really, Lucius behaved like five years old child who was just denied candy at times.

Lucius' face darkened and the man launched into long stream of profanities.

"Watch your mouth Lucius," he warned. "I don't want our children to repeat…" he trailed off, suddenly reminded about their unborn children.

Lucius sensed his mood, quickly said. "That's right. I certainly don't want them to repeat what I've just said. It won't do for a Malfoy to emulate such a behavior. Especially James."

Harry laughed at that. Yeah…James was certainly quite handful. The boy was a little prankster while Al and Lily were calmer than their older brother. However, the three of them combined together plus Teddy was enough to cause mayhem. He truly missed them all.

The tension was broken when his stomach rumbled. He had forgotten that it was already lunch time. Raising his eyebrow, Lucius ordered Dobby to prepare the lunch and ushered Harry to the dining room.

They talked during meal, contemplating what they had to do then drawing lines about what they could and couldn't do. Harry didn't want to change the history too much since he was afraid that it would alter the future he knew. After that, he surprised Lucius with his request to take him to Privet Drive.

"Do I take the request as the sign that you finally agree to avenge yourself?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly, Lucius was never tired about that topic. Since his husband found out about the treatment and the neglect he done through during his living there, Lucius thought that he should take revenge. If anyone asked him when he was in his second year or during his school days, he would take the offer in a heartbeat. However being adult now he didn't entertain the idea anymore. Besides that, he was civil with Dudley now, at last.

"No," he stressed out. "I'm going there to take my mother's belongings." He had found out that his mother had left her school things behind and Aunt Petunia kept them in the attic. Some of the book even had Snape's writing in it as the result of Snape being best friend of Lily Evans, obviously.

Lucius took him there, reluctantly. The man didn't bother to hide his disgust and hatred at the sight of house Number Four, the house of the Durdleys. Since the wards protecting him didn't allow Lucius to enter the house, his husband waited outside under a disillusionment spell. At the hour, Aunt Petunia went to the salon while Uncle Vernon was still in his office and Dudley was out so Harry was quite safe. He didn't want them to find out about his presence there since it would raise too many questions.

"I'm ready to leave," he said. All his mother belongings were already packed inside his backpack.

Lucius looked at the house once again. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "A fire or, perhaps, the curse of thirteen misfortunes?" His eyes lit up at the idea. It was truly tempting. The Muggles would get bad luck at everything they did until the day they die or until someone lifted the curse, which he doubted would happen.

"No," Harry adamantly refused. "And, we need to leave now. I still have to sort my mom's stuff."

After everything was taken care of, they discussed about what they were going to do. Unfortunately, they didn't have a plan about how to deal with Sirius yet. It turned out to be quite problematic since Wormtail was needed so the rat could organize Voldemort's resurrection. But, then, how was he supposed to set Sirius free? Using Crouch Junior would be too dangerous because the man was a cold blooded Death Eater who killed his own father for Voldemort and too smart to pull some things over on. Speaking of that, they also had to get rid of Crouch Junior before he became a bigger problem than he already was. So much to do! This whole time travel thing wasn't as easy as Harry thought it would be. Damn! And he didn't have time anymore. He had to go back to Hogwarts before he raised any suspicions about his whereabouts.

"I have something for you," Lucius said when he was about to leave. The man took out a small black velvet box. Inside it was something Harry very familiar with…their wedding ring. This time, however, Lucius had attached necklace to it so the ring served as pendant. It was a simple white gold with no diamond or another precious gem. The only thing decorated the ring was a Latin words carved on the surface which meant 'I'm my beloved and my beloved is mine'. Hermione's reaction when she saw the ring was quite comical, Harry remembered.

Lucius helped him put the necklace then kissed his forehead softly. "Do contact me later."

"I will," he responded. "See you later Lucius."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter V

After his spouse left, Lucius headed back to Malfoy manor. He still had a lot of things to take care of. Like he had told Harry earlier, he would use his knowledge about the future to the fullest extent he could. First, he had to sort the investments in capital markets that was scattered all around the world, from England, Europe, America and Asia. Not only that, in the future, he also owned many companies that operated solely in the muggle world. Aside from business, he also had to take care Harry's problems which consisted of Voldemort and Sirius Black.

He wasn't that keen to have Black as his sort of father in law figure. It was ridiculous! But Black was Harry's godfather and he knew that, even after all these years, his spouse still felt guilty about his death. So, he had to get Black out of Azkaban as soon as possible, for Harry's sake. After that he had to destroy Voldemort's Horcrux. So much to do...

Lucius didn't know that being married with Harry would end up being that complicated. Then again, he was talking about Harry Potter, so all sort of this kind of thing was somehow expected to be happen. But despite of everything, he loved Harry dearly and he would do everything in his power to ensure his spouse's wellbeing. Now, about this whole Black affair…Lucius supposed he would go to Fudge. With bribe, and the right amount of smooth talking the idiot would do anything for him.

"Master." A house elf popped in. "Dinner is ready."

Ah, yes. It's dinner time now. When he arrived in the dinning room, Narcissa was already there. "Good afternoon, Lucius." She greeted.

"Narcissa." It was her death that drove him to help Harry. But as he looked back he realized that he had never been in love with her. Did he love her? Yes, he did. She was his best friend, the mother of his son, and his companion for years. But was he in love with her? The answer was no. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It's fine. I had lunch with Elena Greengrass," she replied. "We were talking about the redecoration I did a few days ago."

Ah, yes. Narcissa was quite surprised, although she hid it well, when he ordered her to redecorate the dining room, as well as a few other rooms in the manor. The dining room had changed so much that he doubted Draco would recognize it when the boy got back from Hogwarts. The reason why he did it was because of Voldemort. Back then, he had ordered the house elves to ensure that every room that Voldemort had stepped in to be redecorated and every piece of furniture that the snake face had touched to be burned. He didn't want any reminder of Voldemort. And after he married Harry, his spouse added his own touch to the manor.

The dinner continued in silence before Narcissa broke it. "Draco sent a letter." She informed. "He has been chosen as a Seeker."

"That's good." He replied, completely aware of the fact that the reason behind his son appointment was the Nimbus 2001 he bought for the entire Slytherin Quidditch team. He remembered that Draco whined for Firebolt when Harry got it but, after a few well chosen words, his son didn't ask again. Harry had received the broom from Black, as expected. His spouse told him that in his third year he wished that Wormtail didn't run away so he could catch the traitor and Black would get pardon from the ministry. They didn't even give Sirius a trial Harry had muttered angrily.

Lucius paused. Yes, he remembered now. The Aurors were so convinced that Black betrayed the Potters that they didn't bother with trial and sent the man straight to Azkaban. How they came to the conclusion was beyond him. Those idiots at the ministry... But…there was something bothering him there. Without a trial… he felt that he ever read something like that on one of the laws books he had. He decided that he would examine it later.

**XXXXXXX**

Harry had Quidditch practice today. Malfoy and the entire Slytherin team had come to brag about their new brooms, courtesy of Lucius, of course. However, this time he decided to handle the matter differently.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong," he told Marcus Flint. "According to schedule, it is Gryffindor's turn to use the pitch and no one has the right to change it. It is even stated on Hogwarts; A History page 731."

Flint turned to stare at him. He merely stared back calmly. It was obvious to Harry that the boy began doubting his own words.

"Fine!" Flint snapped. "You better watch out next time, Potter!" With that he stalked away, followed by the rest of Slytherins.

"Wow!" Fred said.

"I never knew-" George continued.

"that you memorized-"

"Hogwarts; A History."

"…should we be worried?" they asked in unison.

He snickered. "Don't be ridiculous. I only said that to kick them out."

"Harry!" Hermione protested.

"It worked, right?" he said, shrugging.

"That's really good Potter." Wood said, impressed. Anyone who was that dedicated to Quidditch was worth it in his eyes. "Now back to the game, boys!"

"And girls." Angelina said, glaring.

"And girls," Wood added.

No vomiting slugs this time and no mudblood calling either. Next thing to do was destroying Ron's wand. Sure, the redhead's wand worked fine but it wasn't his wand and, therefore, didn't work as it should. Harry didn't want to risk anything so the wand was going down.

He was still thinking about it during dinner as he absently filled the bowl in front of him with corn soup.

"Hm…so good." Ron muttered next to him, rubbing his stomach which was full of roasted chicken.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Luna entered the Great Hall together with Ginny. "Hey Ginny, Luna! Over here!" he said, waving at them.

Ginny blushed and took a seat next to him. Luna however merely stood there, looking at the Gryffindor table with unblinking eyes.

"Have a seat." He told the girl. "It's completely Wrackspurt free."

Luna blinked and turned to look at him. "Hmm…I guess you're right." Then she flopped down.

It was Percy who protested. "Harry!" the older boy said. "Students have to sit at their own table."

"Maybe," he nodded. "But there are no rules that state they couldn't do the otherwise. If you don't believe me, you can ask Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll say the same."

Percy back off after that. Clearly he wouldn't go to Dumbledore for that simple matter.

"The corn soup is really delicious," he said after taking a spoon. "You should try it too, guys."

Ginny blushed again. But it was better that the first time they met. Neville too nodded shyly. Luna on the other hand, ate her meal calmly.

Harry still had a lot to work it out. But it's a good start of a lifetime friendship that he once shared with them.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Speaking about the wand…he finally got the chance during Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Lockhart made them to replay his adventure in front of the class. He chose Harry to act as himself and Ron to act as vampire. In one of the scenes, he sent tripping hex to Ron who promptly fell down, losing his grip in the process. Seeing an opportunity, he silently sent a charm to break the nearest table, which was, coincidentally full of Lockhart's stuff and heavy. In the ruckus, Ron's wand was broken. Mission accomplished.

Ron was shocked when he found out that his wand was destroyed. Harry, of course, played his part, insisting that it was his fault. If only he didn't send the tripping hex then none of this would be happen. He even went as far as writing letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to explain the situation. He had to word the letter carefully, of course. He also sent another letter to Ollivander so the wandmaker would charge him instead. In the end, he succeeded in his task. He was congratulating himself when the two way mirror inside his pocket warmed up suddenly.

He quickly took it out. "Lucius?" he questioned.

"I've found a way to release your godfather from Azkaban," his husband replied.

** Author's Note: **

Hi. It's me again. As always please give me reviews, okay. And I also write spin off of this fic, which tell the story about Harry and Lucius minus the time travel thing. I think it will be nice to know what will happen in the future if the life goes on.


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter VI

"How?" Harry asked, puzzled. After all they had to free Sirius without giving Wormtail away.

"It's actually very simple and something that you should've figured out, being Head of Auror and all." Lucius sounded very smug. "Sirius Black was put into Azkaban without trial and he stayed there for years."

Harry gasped in realization. "I can't believe I never thought about this before!" he muttered in disbelief. "It's so easy."

It was all written into the criminal law. The Aurors couldn't put someone into prison for more than a three months period. If they did, then the person was to be freed immediately. In Sirius' case, everyone was convinced that his godfather was guilty that they never bothered to give him a trial.

"I shall bring the matter to the ministry." Lucius told him.

He frowned. "Won't people get suspicious about that?" He asked. "Not that they aren't suspicious already."

"Your faith astounds me, really." Lucius drawled. "However, in the public I'm going to say that the injustice against one of my relatives in unacceptable. While in private, everyone would see that as my attempt to gain the Black's fortune. Sirius Black is undoubtedly insane after spending twelve years in Azkaban and we can't have a halfblood as the sole heir of one of the oldest and richest pureblood families, can't we? Not to mention the said halblood is also the Dark Lord's enemy."

"Never mind the fact that you married the said halfblood," Harry replied dryly.

"Well, I shall do my best for your interest, my dear."

"But we still have to prove that Sirius is innocent. Could you arrange a trial for him after he recovers from Azkaban?" he asked. "With Veritaserum everything will be cleared up."

"Your wish is my command." Lucius said with faint amusement. "As for Wormtail…send him to me.'

"What?" he asked. "Are you sure about that? The rat is a traitor!"

Lucius smirked coldly and Harry was suddenly reminded of the fact that his husband once was one of the most dangerous of Death Eaters. "That rat will rue the fact that he was ever born if he dare to betray me."

So, Harry spent the night planning, step by step, Sirius' release from Azkaban. After everything was carefully planned Lucius bid him goodnight and cut off the contact. He went sleep with a light heart, knowing that soon Sirius would breathe free air once more.

The next day Harry was the first to wake up. He pulled out his wand and cast sleeping charm in the dorms' inhabitants. He wasn't going to risk someone waking up in the middle of his activity.

The first thing he did was transfiguring a small, unbreakable cage from one of his hand me down shirts from Dudley. Then he put Wormtail into the cage. After that he transfigured a dead rat, replica of Wormtail, from one of his trousers. Well, he was going to throw those away anyway. The next thing was delivering the rat to Lucius. Harry stroked Hedwig's feather fondly before sending her off. She was his first friend and Harry was immensely saddened when she was killed.

When Harry returned to the dorm, there was a fuss there. Ron had noticed the state of his dead rat. Fred and George tried to entertain him. Harry suggested that he made a proper funeral for his beloved pet which Ron immediately agreed to. The twins gave him a look that suggested that he was mad for giving that advice to Ron but he ignored it. Well, one problem was solved…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, in the Ministry of Magic, Lucius Malfoy was waiting for the Aurors who were going to bring Sirius Black. First thing, that morning he had meeting with Fudge in order to release Sirius from Azkaban. It was amazing what one could accomplish with the right amount of money. The story would hit the paper tomorrow so he had prepared an official statement.

Black's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw him. The man was very thin and his grey eyes had a haunted look. But other than that, Black was fine and looked very sane.

"The trial will be held tomorrow," Fudge told him.

"Thank you, Minister," he replied. "You ought to do what is right, of course."

The blithering idiot responded eagerly. "Absolutely."

But then again, he was the main donor to Fudge so it was no wonder if the idiot would kiss his shoes. He motioned Sirius to follow him to the fireplace. They arrived in his London house a few seconds later.

"What is the meaning of this Malfoy?" Black spat at him.

"You better save your strength. What is left of it anyway. After all, you're going to have a trial tomorrow."

"What?"

He sneered at the man. "Has your brain stopped functioning?" he drawled. "In case it has escaped you I have gotten you out from Azkaban because you have stayed there for years. Thus you have broken the law. However, you need to prove your innocence."

"Why are you doing this?" Black asked suspiciously. "Are you going to deliver me to Voldemort?"

"You have wild imagination." He drawled. "I helped you because someone very dear to me asked me to."

Black snorted. "I doubt Narcissa cares about my wellbeing at all."

Ignoring the statement, he said. "I'm going to tell you something. If you ruin the trial tomorrow you'll regret it."

"And what will you do? Kill me?"

"No. Why would I do that after everything I did to get you out of that hellhole? I believe you have a godson, don't you?"

Black paled dramatically. "Don't you dare! Stay away from my godson, you Death Eater!"

He smirked. "I believe it's too late for that. You're the only one to blame. Instead of looking after your godson you went after Wormtail. And what's the result? You must be so proud of yourself." He said sarcastically.

"I-" Black looked very shaken.

"They will ask your name and whether you're the Secret Keeper of the Potters under Veritaserum. If it wasn't you then who was the person? Answer them directly. That's all. Then you will leave as a free innocent man. And I warn you Black, should you ruin it I shall make you pay for it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile for Harry he was having Transfiguration as his first lesson. McGonagall taught them how to turned rat into water goblet. Ron, at seeing rat, became saddened again and didn't try at all.

"Vera Verto," Harry intoned and watched as the rat in his desk turned into beautiful crystal goblet.

"Very good Mr. Potter." McGonagall said. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Hermione, not to be outdone, was the next to success, earning another five points to Gryffindor. She didn't scold Ron because Harry had told her about Scabbers' supposed death.

The Slytherin side of the class sneered at them and Harry knew that he had to do something about them. But, first, he had to release Sirius from Azkaban. After that, a visit to Rita Skeeter would do. After all, Harry had learned the power of media and Lucius had taught him to use the press for his own good. Besmirching Voldemort's name aka Tom Riddle, a lovechild of Merope Gaunt and Thomas Riddle, a muggle, was next in his list. Voldemort would never know what hit him, Harry thought gleefully.


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter VII

The Great Hall was buzzing when Harry, Hermione and Ron entered that morning. The whispers intensified tenfold when the students realized that Harry was in the hall. He knew the reason behind this ruckus. Lucius had warned him beforehand. A glance at the teacher's table told him that Dumbledore and McGonagall were worried while Snape was scowling fiercely.

"What is going on in here?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"I think we're going to find out soon," he replied, seeing the delivery owl came to his way with Daily Prophet.

And sure it was. The paper was blazing the _headline 'Sirius Black is released from Azkaban! Claims innocent!'_ Harry read further to the news. Apparently Lucius had contacted Fudge and told him about the whole made up story. With bribe it was easy for Fudge to grant the trial for his godfather.

Whispers in Gryffindor table died down as he seated himself, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Uh…Harry," Dean Thomas began carefully. "Have you seen the paper?"

"Yeah," he answered calmly.

Dean looked like as though he didn't know what to say next to address the matter. Seamus, Neville, Ginny and everyone else in earshot too, who obviously curious about his reaction, didn't dare to voice the question.

"Hiya Harry," Fred and George showed up next.

"We've just read it," George said.

"-that you have a godfather-" Fred continued.

"-who's supposed to have betrayed your parents."

Hermione threw them nasty look at this.

"-but now claims to be innocent." Fred continued, ignoring Hermione's glare.

"-after spending twelve years in Azkaban." George said.

"So what do you think about this?" they finished simultaneously.

"I'm glad that he finally got out from Azkaban," he answered sincerely. "I can't believe that the Ministry put him there without a trial but knowing how Fudge is...well, it isn't a surprise."

Fred raised his eyebrow. "Badmouthing the Minister already? Wow, Harry. Never thought you had it in you.'

"Yeah," George nodded seriously. "There is a still hope for you."

"Stop egging him on," Hermione said. "So, Harry, what are you going to do?" she asked carefully.

"Well, I'm going to meet Sirius, that's for sure. Then I'm going to arrange it so I can live with him."

"What?" Hermione looked at him incredulously. "But, Harry, you don't even know him!"

"He is my godfather. That's enough for me." He answered.

"Woah, Harry. That's very optimistic of you." Fred said solemnly.

"Yeah, or very stupid." George added. "It's difficult to choose."

"Fred! George!" Hermione snapped at them, which had no effect at all.

Ron, on the other hand, was too busy with his food to participate in the conversation.

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want to eat breakfast?" he asked. "Because our first lesson is Potions."

The twins made disgusted face. Hermione gasped and quickly returned her focus at her meal. It wouldn't do to come go late and lose any points. She still had a lot of time to scold Harry later.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Snape was in foul mood. No doubt because of the news of Sirius' release. The potions master even snapped at Slytherin students even though he didn't deduct any points. But it was enough for them to realize the dire situation they were in so everyone behaved for the rest of the lesson.

As Snape's main target, Harry already lost thirty points when he finished his potion. He brewed it correctly, of course. Seeing that the potions they learned at Hogwarts was basic potions for Auror training, he mastered it already.

However Snape was suspicious of him. "Potter!" the man snapped. "What is this?"

"Healing Balm, Sir," he replied politely.

"No doubt cheating from Granger," Snape said.

"No, Sir," he said in calm tone. Harry knew that his calmness infuriated the potions master. "I merely followed the instruction in the text book."

Snape took his text book then, intent to find any sign of cheating. The man froze in the midway when he saw the cover of the book. Harry noticed that Snape's hands were trembling. With great reluctance Snape returned the book carefully and stalked away.

Hermione and Ron exchanged confused looks but Harry merely glanced at his potions book cover, where Lily Evans' name was written on it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the same time, in the Ministry of Magic, Sirius Black was finally on trial.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Black the Third."

"Were you the Secret Keepers of the Potters family?"

"No, I wasn't."

There were gasps and murmurs among Wizengamot's members for this. "Who was the Secret Keeper?"

"Petter Pettigrew."

Again, there were shocked gasps and murmurs.

"James and I decided that me being the Secret Keeper would be too obvious so we decided to switch to Peter Pettigrew but he betrayed us to Voldemort." Sirius said in monotone voice as the result of Veritaserum he had drank before. "So I chased after him."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No. He blew up the street and escaped, killing the Muggles as the result. But before that, he cut off his finger to put the blame on me."

That was the last question Sirius had to answer. After some discussion, it was decided that Sirius Black is innocent. Peter Pettigrew was the traitor. The Aurors would look for him. Also, the Order of Merlin that Pettigrew received, presumably posthumously was revoked. The Ministry would also pay Sirius one hundred and twenty thousand Galleon for the twelve years he spent in Azkaban. The news hit the paper the next day.

"Black is innocent." Harry read aloud. "See, I told you so."

"And Pettigrew is the traitor." Ron added. "I can't believe it. I mean, he was your dad best friend for Merlin's sake! How could he betray your parents like that?"

Harry widely decided not to mention the fact that Ron had the rat as his pet for a few years. "It's all Voldemort's fault." He said loudly. "A man betrays his friends. A son left his family. Another son killed his own father. All for Voldemort. I don't know what people see in that stupid snake face. Kissing his robe, really? It's very disgusting actually."

Fred and George laughed aloud at this. Then they decided to parody the whole thing with Harry as Voldemort. The action that Harry supported wholeheartedly.

"Oh my Lord," Fred began. "Can I kiss your robe?"

Harry glared at him. "No, you can't, you pitiful Death Munchers."

There were shocked gasps at this.

"But why not my Lord?" George whined pitifully.

"Because I hate brainless idiot like you. That's why." Harry raised his voice. "I told you to jump from the cliff and you did. I told you to rob a seventy years old woman and you did. It's so boring." He paused and then said. "But the real reason is because I have just gone to the restroom and the hem of my robe accidentally fell into the hole, if you know what I mean. It's not very hygienic you see."

Hermione burst out laughing, followed Fred and George and majority of the students. The Slytherin students were glaring daggers at him but Harry ignored them. It's just the beginning. He still had a lot of degrading things to say about Voldemort.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A few days had passed and Harry was finally able to meet his godfather. Lucius and he had agreed to tell Sirius the truth, although that task fell to him.

"Welcome, dear," his husband greeted him, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Lucius," he greeted the man. "Where is Sirius? Is he alright?"

Lucius smirked. "He is in the main guestroom. Your godfather is fine although his ego is wounded."

Harry laughed. "Well, after numerous escapes, and failure each and every time it's predictable that Sirius is rather frustrate now."

He wasn't that confident though when he stood in front of the door of the main guestroom. He knocked the door and opened it, only to duck in time as a chair hurled at his head.

"Harry?" A broken whisper said.

There standing in front of him was his godfather. Sirius was very thin and his grey eyes bore a sunken, haunted look.

"Sirius!" He ran to Sirius and hugged him, never wanting to let go, savouring his godfather's affectionate embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" he whispered, remembering the falling body of Sirius to the veil in the Department of Mysteries.

After a few minutes they finally let go. "Harry, is really this you?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "You look like exactly your father. Except your eyes. They belonged to Lily."

"Yeah," he smiled. "I get that a lot."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have taken a better care of you instead of running after the traitor." Sirius whispered then he frowned. "But what are you doing here? Isn't this Malfoy house? I tried to run away but I failed. Damn! It's hard without wand."

Now, that was a hard question to answer. "I think you better sit down first, Sirius."

"I have a bad feeling about this," his godfather muttered.

Thus, his explanation began with interruptions here and there from Sirius. Harry was forced to cast calming spell on his godfather so many times that he became worried the spell lost its potency.

"Time travel? Wow!" Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "That is the absolute best prank ever!"

"That is James's fault." He muttered.

Sirius laughed. "That's what you get for naming him James Sirius. The greatest pranksters to ever walk in the halls of Hogwarts."

"But I'm really glad for the opportunity to make everything better."

Sirius reached over and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, it isn't your fault, you know. Everything is Voldemort's fault. As for my death, it's that bitch's fault." Sirius paused at this. "It's really weird talking about that version of the future. Anyway I want to say that don't blame yourself for everything and don't put the burden on your shoulder alone."

"Since when did you became you wise?" he asked.

"Well, spending twelve years in Azkaban will do that to you." Sirius grumbled.

"Lucius tried to knock that concept in my head too." He admitted.

Sirius made a face. "Lucius Malfoy…Of all people in the world, why him?"

The reaction was better than before, when Sirius destroyed every piece of furniture that existed in the room.

He smiled. "Lucius is great actually."

"Eeeww! I just didn't hear that." Sirius said, disgusted at the revelation. He could continue his life without knowing that fact.

Harry laughed. Even though there were still a lot of things to do, he felt better with Sirius' presence. His alive godfather…

**XXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in his study, Lucius Malfoy already prepared the next step of his plan. "Dobby!" he called the elf.

"Master call?" the house elf appeared a second later. Even though Dobby was now Harry's elf, he would follow his order if it had to do with Harry.

"You would do anything to protect Harry, wouldn't you?"

Dobby's eyes widened. "Yes! Yes! Dobby will protect Master Harry!"

"Then I want you to go to Azkaban. Pour this to the food of every prisoner with the Dark Mark in their arms." He gestured to the vial of poison in his desk. It was special poison he chose for this. The victim would appear as if they died because of food poisoning. And with the bad sanitary and poor living condition in Azkaban, nobody would question it. "No one must know about this." He warned.

"I understand! I understand!" Dobby bobbed his head.

"Not even Harry." He finished.


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter VIII

"Kreacher!" Sirius snapped.

The house elf appeared a second later, scowling. "Master Blood Traitor call Kreacher," the elf muttered in disbelief when he saw the runaway son of the Black family for the first time after years.

Harry decided to interrupt before Sirius killed the elf. After explaining everything to Sirius they decided to take care the easiest Horcrux they could find, which was the Slytherin Locket hidden in Grimmauld Place Number 12.

"Kreacher," he said.

The elf turned to him. "You're the half blood who stopped the Dark Lord."

"Indeed. Kreacher…" he began. "We call you here because of something important. Something I believe that Regulus tasked you with."

Kreacher's eyes widened.

"The locket," he continued. "We will destroy it."

"You will destroy it?" Kreacher asked. "Oh! Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to do it but Kreacher failed! Kreacher failed!" the elf wailed and began to hit himself.

"Calm down!" he ordered.

The house elf stopped immediately and Sirius raised his eyebrow at how the elf obeyed.

"Now, I want you to go back to Grimmauld Place and find the locket. Bring it back to me."

"Yes! Yes! Kreacher will do it! Master Regulus' last wish!"

After the elf was gone Sirius turned to him. "You clearly know how to handle the mad elf," he commented.

Harry shrugged. "Kreacher has worked for me for years. He also takes a shine to the children."

Sirius shook his head. "It's really hard to believe everything you've said. That future…" he shook his head again. "Well, at least this time we're going to finish Voldemort soon. Horcrux…That is madness!"

Kreacher popped in suddenly. "Kreacher brings the locket." The elf said.

"Perfect. Thank you, Kreacher."

Kreacher looked beyond stunned that Harry was would express his gratitude.

"Dobby!"

"Yes, Master Harry!" Dobby popped in.

"Please fetch Lucius for me. And tell him to bring a vial of basilisk venom."

"Yes, Master!"

A few moments later, his husband showed up. "The famous Locket of Slytherin," Lucius drawled upon seeing it.

"Do you bring the venom?" he asked and Lucius nodded. "Kreacher, will you do the honor of destroying the locket?"

Harry feared that the elf's eyes would jump out from his socket at the question.

"Master is going to let Kreacher do it?"

"Of course. After all, Regulus wanted you to do it."

"Oh, Master Harry is too kind. Kreacher is a bad elf. Kreacher said bad things about Master." The elf sobbed in the floor.

Lucius sneered at the pitiful sight the elf made. Fortunately, the Kreacher who served them in the future was better than this version or else he would have the elf punished.

Harry took the vial of venom from his husband and gave it to Kreacher. "It's your moment now."

He put the locket on the floor and said in Parseltongue. "Open."

The locket opened and Kreacher quickly poured the basilisk venom. There were loud shrieks accompanied by black smoke. Then it was gone. The Horcrux was destroyed.

"Master Regulus, Kreacher did it! Kreacher fulfilled Master's wish!" the elf sobbed loudly.

Harry waited until the elf controlled himself. "Kreacher, thank you for bringing the locket. Now, I want you to go back to Grimmauld Place and collect all the heirlooms and artifacts there. Then inform Sirius when you've done it. We're going to renovate Grimmauld Place." He stated. "The house once again will become a fitting place for the Black family."

Kreacher was ecstatic beyond belief that he didn't argue at all with the whole Sirius thing. "Yes, Master Harry. Kreacher will do it."

"Wow!" Sirius muttered in disbelief after the elf was gone. "How did you do that?"

"It's kindness," he replied. "Regulus is the nicest towards him so his loyalty was with your brother for the most part. It will do well for you to remember it Sirius."

"But, still, renovating Grimmauld Place?" Sirius wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I hate that place."

"And where, do you think you're going to live?" Lucius asked scathingly.

Harry glared at his husband and Lucius wisely kept his mouth shut this time.

"After renovation, you won't even recognize it," he promised. "Besides that, Grimmauld Place is one of the safest places in Britain."

Sirius grumbled but finally accepted the decision.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later, Harry felt like he wanted to strangle Lucius when he saw the headline from the Daily Prophet. 'Massive Deaths at Azkaban!' He read further and discovered that all Death Eaters there had been killed by food poisoning. The prisoners had stomachache and diarrhea after consuming stale food. The illness quickly escalated since their health was bad due to living in the cold environment for years. No one made it out alive since the Ministry didn't want to waste efforts on those Death Eaters who were bound to die there sooner or later.

Well, at least nobody suspected that it was cold blooded murder. Honestly, what was Lucius thinking? His husband should have discussed it with him first. He knew that Lucius meant to eliminate the threat as soon as possible but still…killing this many people without a ounce of remorse…This was one of reasons why Lucius was once a feared Death Eater. And Harry never understood that part of him.

It was hard to concentrate that day. He couldn't wait to contact Lucius. Hermione saw him fidgeting when they were doing their homework and mistook it as a sign of tiredness since he spent hours for Quidditch practice. "Harry, you should go to bed." She told him.

He quickly took the opportunity presented at him. "Yeah, I reckon I'm a bit tired." He bid Ron and Hermione goodnight and went to bed. As soon as he pulled down the curtain of his bed and cast secrecy charm, he took out his mirror and called his husband. "I saw today's headline on the newspaper," he said without preamble.

"My deepest condolence to their families," Lucius replied silkily.

He sighed. "Honestly…killing them all?"

"Now, what made you think that I had a hand in it?"

"And what made me think that it wasn't you who did it?" he countered.

"Touché, my dear."

He sighed again. "Just…be careful, alright?"

Lucius smirked. "You worry too much."

"But, with Bellatrix's death, what about her vault? The Hufflepuff Cup is in there." He frowned suddenly.

"We're already in the process," Lucius replied. "The Lestranges brothers don't have any living relative so their wealth and Bellatrix's fall into the Blacks."

"That means Sirius, Andromeda and Narcissa." He said thoughtfully.

"Seeing Sirius is the Head of Black family now, your godfather will control it." Lucius replied.

Hmm…that turned quite well. Harry had a few ideas to use the fortune.

They spent the next hour conversing about many things from their plan to destroy Voldemort, Sirius, the ongoing renovation of Grimmauld Place and, of course, their children and their upcoming future.

"I shall come to Hogwarts to attend Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor the next week." Lucius informed him.

"Yeah," he replied and smirked. "Come to see me crush the Slytherins."

"Such arrogance," Lucius drawled haughtily. "What happen to the modest Savior of the Wizarding World?"

"Well I happen to meet you and the rest is history," he replied.

"How true." Lucius said.

He yawned suddenly. Being in twelve years old body certainly had its disadvantages.

"You should go to sleep now."

Harry nodded. "Goodnight Lucius. And thank you, for everything." He said quietly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sirius!" he exclaimed when he saw his godfather. Sirius had come to see him before the Quidditch match was begun.

"Hey, Harry," Sirius said, reaching over to mess with his hair. "So, you're going to win today, eh?"

"Of course," he said out loud.

"Very confident," Fred interrupted.

"-aren't you Harry?" George finished.

"I'm merely stating the fact," he replied cheekily. "Fred, George, meet my godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius, meet Fred and George Weasley."

"Forge and Gred at your service." The twins said in unison.

"I think three of you will get along well, being prankster and all," Harry said mischievously.

Fred and George was intrigued by his comment and looked like they wanted to grill him for information. Unfortunately, Oliver Wood barged in, demanding that they stop playing around.

When they got into the field, Harry saw that Lucius was already seated in the spectator tribune, next to Snape. The potions master looked like he was in foul mood, which probably attributed to one Sirius Black, who sat only a few seats away from him. Lucius had spread the rumor that, unfortunately, Sirius was still sane after getting out of Azkaban. However, that meant Sirius owed him life debt and he would collect at the unexpected moment.

Right now Sirius stayed at his and Lucius' house. Since Lucius only came there for their weekly meeting it was a fine arrangement. On daily basis, only Sirius and Dobby stayed there. The house elf was all happy to serve his godfather. Kreacher meanwhile still stayed on Grimmauld Place even though the place was under renovation. It would be finished before Christmas so he and Sirius would move in before the holiday was started. His godfather already contacted Dumbledore so Harry could stay with him during Christmas and summer. He still had to spend at least a day at Privet Drive each year until he was seventeen but that was fine. He knew how to handle the Dursleys.

Like he had predicted, he won easily. When the rest of Gryffindors celebrated the victory, Harry sneaked out of the common room. Lucius and Sirius were already waiting for him under disillusionment spell. He quickly donned his invincibility cloak and three of them walked to the Room of Requirements.

"Wow!" Sirius marveled at the sight of the room of the hidden things. "So, this is where Hogwarts students hide their stuff." He said in glee, obviously wanting to explore the hidden secrets of mischief.

"I found it!" He called.

"The diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw," Lucius muttered.

"Make us smart, right?" Sirius commented. "Moony would love this."

Harry agreed with that comment. Sirius had told him that Remus contacted him after the news about him getting out of Azkaban was published. However, his job made him unable to leave so Remus would have to settle until Christmas to meet them. The man was working in muggle world now, as accountant, since he couldn't find a job in the wizarding world. Harry planned to remedy that, of course, since Remus would be his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher next year.

"Ready?" Sirius asked cheerily, interrupting Harry from his musings.

"Yeah," he replied. A moment later and the Horcrux was gone. "Well, two more to go. Nagini and me."

"Do you truly need to…well, you know," Sirius gestured.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Don't worry thought. The killing curse will destroy the Horcrux and I'll be fine."

"You better be," Sirius muttered.

"I believe our business here is done. We can't linger longer." Lucius interrupted.

Sirius gave him a death glare which the blond man easily ignored.

"It's true. Both of you should leave now." He agreed.

Sirius looked very much wanted to protest but held himself in the end. Carefully, three of them parted way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few weeks later, it was time for Lucius to start his plan. He came to the Ministry of Magic for business meeting with the idiot, Fudge. Then he left using fireplace. Or at least, it seemed so. In reality, Lucius stayed hidden under disillusionment spell, waiting for Bartemius Crouch Senior. Crouch entered the elevator and Lucius quickly followed. There were no other people there. As soon as the elevator's door closed, Lucius pulled out his wand. "Imperio."

Crouch was a powerful wizard, that was for sure, but he was no match for Lucius. "You shall go for lunch at Diagon Alley. There, you suddenly want to go for Christmas shopping. You shall call for your house elf to carry your things," he ordered then for final touch so Crouch forgot the whole thing he said. "Your wife died years ago and your son died in Azkaban. You have no one but your house elf. One year from now you shall retire and spent your remaining days quietly. Obliviate!"

Lucius followed the Crouch until the man called for his house elf. After that, he quickly apparated to Crouch's residence, disabling the wards. He found Barty Crouch Junior hidden under invincibility cloak. "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light and Barty was dead. Now, Lucius had to dispose the body and what was better spell to choose than Fiendfyre. The raging fire consumed the body and turned it into ash, as well as everything else there but before that Lucius was long gone.


	9. Chapter IX

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter IX

Harry hummed while checking the potion he made. The scene eerily reminded him of previous time when he, Ron and Hermione brewed the Polyjuice potion. This time, however, he was brewing an aging potion. Harry had enough experience doing it during his Auror days that he was confident of the results. The reason why he was brewing this was because he planned to spend the Christmas holidays in his adult body.

Being twelve years old certainly wasn't easy. Sure, there were advantages. But there were also disadvantages. Sometimes he had to remind himself to act like child but the most annoying part was how restricting being a child was. So, he planned to remedy it. Hence, the aging potion. Aside from that, Lucius would get the shock of his life when he saw Harry in his adult body. Smirking, focused his attention back to the shimmering potion.

When he was done, he went back to Gryffindor dorm. He was almost asleep when his two way mirror warmed up. "Lucius?" he asked groggily. "What is it?"

"I already took care of Crouch." His husband replied.

"What?" he asked, sitting up. His head cleared instantly.

"I killed him and then burned his house." Lucius admitted coldly.

"That's…unexpected." He responded. Harry knew that he should be bothered that Lucius was talking about killing someone that easily but he really didn't care this time. The memory of dead Cedric Diggory was still fresh in his mind after all these years. "But, what about Crouch Senior and Winky?"

"I obliviated him then ordered him to take his elf to Diagon Alley. I also erased his memory about his son."

"You've given a lot of thought about this," he commented.

"Certainly, my dear. One must not act without planning." Lucius replied mockingly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The news was in the Daily Prophet the next day. But, since there were no casualties, it was only minor news. If only people knew that Barty Crouch Junior was there…

"Any good news?" Ron asked with mouth full of food.

Hermione cringed in disgust. "Ron!" she admonished. "Don't talk when you're eating!"

Harry grinned at the usual bickering. "Nothing," he replied. "But it's good to know what happen in the Wizarding World."

Hermione nodded. "I agree with you, Harry. Actually, I want to subscribe the Prophet too," she admitted.

"Harry!" Ron grumbled, as if it was his fault Hermione decided that.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Anyway," Hermione interrupted. "Where are you going to stay during Christmas holiday?"

He brightened at this topic. "I'm staying with my godfather of course. This is the first Christmas I've had with him. I can't wait for it!"

Hermione smiled. "That's good for you, Harry." She had heard from Ron about the state of Harry's room when Ron and the twins went to Harry's house. There was no doubt about how the Dursleys treated him. She felt like cursing them to hell and back.

"I'm going to stay at school." Ron muttered.

Hermione frowned at that. "But why?"

"Mum and Dad are going to Romania to see Charlie. They're taking Ginny with them so the rest of us will stay at Hogwarts." Ron explained.

"Romania? It sounds very exciting." Hermione said and began her lengthy monolog about the country that she had read on the books.

Harry would normally love to ask Ron, the twins and even Percy to stay with him. But not this time. He wanted to spend the holiday as himself. Free to do or to say whatever he wanted without pretending as twelve years old boy.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville." A dreamy voice interrupted.

"Hi Luna," they chorused back.

At first, Harry needed to ask the girl to join them but after awhile Luna came by on her own. "Have a seat," he told her.

"Thank you Harry," She sat down and began picking her food, as if it were the most natural thing to do. By now, the other Gryffindors were already used to her presence. Next to Luna, sat Ginny. She wasn't quite as shy anymore near Harry, which was a good development. To help figh her crush on him, he often joked about having little sister and Ginny, along with Luna were the best candidates.

"It's Christmas time now," Luna said dreamily. "Beware of the Nargles. They like to hide in the mistletoe."

Hermione snorted into her food. But Harry humored her. "Of course Luna." He was used to this. Besides, Luna and her husband, Rolf Scamander did discover many new magical animals later even though as she grew older she came to accept that some things simply didn't exist.

"I would love to go hunting Crumple Horned Snorkacks," she said again a few minutes later. "The food is really delicious but I have to go now. Bye all."

Ron gaped at her. "She is mental, I tell you."

"Yeah. But I like her. She has value," he responded, staring at Luna's retreating figure fondly.

After breakfast, they went to Charms class. Since it was nearing the Christmas holiday, most of the students were too lazy to study so Flitwick spent the time showing them how to charm armors into singing Christmas songs. He was surprised when Harry joined him.

"Perfect, Mr. Potter," the half goblin teacher gushed out. The only teacher who didn't show any kind of a different attitude was Snape. He was, predictably, as gloomy as ever.

Finally, it was the day they left the school for Christmas holidays. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny boarded the train together. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would pick Ginny at the station before they left to Romania.

"I'm really excited," he told them. "Christmas with my godfather!"

Hermione had other plan. "My parents are taking me to Bali. They want to escape winter this year."

As for Neville. "My Great Uncle Algie will come to visit us. He's still in Borneo now, collecting rare plants. He said he's going to bring a black orchid for me." His face, as usual, beamed as he talked about his favorite topic.

"It's lovely," Luna said. "Daddy and I are going to spend the day making anti Nargle charms."

"That's nice," he said. "What about you, Ginny? It must be load of fun to visit dragon reserves."

Ginny nodded. "Yes." She said shyly. "Charlie has worked there ever since he graduated from school. Mum and Dad have been wanting to go there for ages."

They spent the entire ride talking about what were going to do during Christmas and all. Finally, the train arrived at London. Harry and his friends had just got out off the train when annoying voice interrupted them.

"Saint Potter and his sidekicks," Malfoy said, sneering at them. Crabbe and Goyle, as always, flanked his side.

"Malfoy," he nodded. "Crabbe, Goyle." He had resolved to not to take bait from the blond. So now, whenever Malfoy came to insult him, he merely raise his eyebrow and watched in amusement as Malfoy finally got frustrated by his unwillingness to cooperate and left in huff. Most times, stomping away angrily. Ron, of course, didn't follow his example and often could be found exchanging insult and hexes with Malfoy. Hermione on the other hand, found the method very effective. That didn't mean he let Malfoy insult him because if he felt Malfoy had overstep his boundaries then he would retaliate, with much more venom than anyone imagined. At least, he owed that to his husband.

Malfoy's grey eyes scanned the situation. "No Weasel this time, eh? Staying in school alone while you and mudblood here abandon him. Loony, squib and she weasel. Is this the best you can do Potty?"

Hermione's face reddened at the degrading comment. Neville looked like he was ready to attack Malfoy but Harry merely yawned. "Why, I have to say yes Malfoy." He drawled back haughtily in a way he learned from Lucius. "Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville are the best friends in the world one could find. Which I can say is million times better than Crabbe and Goyle here."

"You think that you're so much better than anyone else, do you?" Malfoy said angrily.

"Well, I don't think that I'm better than anyone else but I know that I'm much better than you." He replied, looking at Malfoy as if the blond was a bug in the ground, waiting to be squashed by his shoes.

"Shut up, you filthy half blood!"

There were several gasps when Malfoy said this. In his rage, the blond boy had forgotten that they were in open space where anyone in earshot could hear them.

"Well, well, well, what is this?" Lucius Malfoy had arrived.

"Father!"

Lucius turned to him. "Mr. Potter, what a lovely surprise." The man drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy," he inclined his head. Lucius was alone, there was no sight of Narcissa.

"Draco, I have heard what you say to Mr. Potter here. Now, apologize," Lucius ordered.

Harry snickered inwardly at the gobsmacked look on Malfoy's face. The blond boy looked like the world was coming to end.

"After all, we must show our respect to the Savior of the Wizarding World." Lucius said sarcastically.

Malfoy looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it. "I'm sorry, Potter," the boy spat out.

"Now, we must leave. Come, Draco. See you again Mr. Potter." With that Lucius left with his son.

"Arrogant snob," Hermione muttered in annoyance.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I actually want to wash Malfoy's mouth with soap."

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" A loud voice called and he turned to find Sirius walking towards him with big smile plastered on his face. "Harry!" Sirius reached down and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Urgh! Can't breathe." He complained.

"Huh? Sorry, Harry," Sirius released him. "So, these must be your friends, eh?"

"Yeah," he replied. "This is Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Ron stayed at school."

"Hi, kids," Sirius said cheerily. "I'm Sirius Black, as you all know. I'm Harry's godfather."

"Hi, Mr. Black," they chorused.

"Oh no! No Mr. Black. I'm not that old," Sirius looked horrified at the prospect of getting old. "Just call me Sirius. That's fine by me. Or Padfoot." He added after second though.

"Padfoot?" Neville echoed, only to blush in embarrassment as every pair of eyes turned to him.

"Yes! The handsome and young Padfoot!" Sirius declared arrogantly.

Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather's antics.

"Mum! Dad!" Ginny suddenly waved her hand madly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived to pick their daughter. "We were looking for you, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said. "Hello Harry, Hermione." She greeted them.

"Mum, Dad, this is Luna and Neville," Ginny introduced them.

"Hello," Luna said.

"Nice to meet you," Neville said politely.

It was then Mr. Weasley noticed Sirius' presence. "Sirius!" he said in surprise.

"Arthur, Molly." Sirius said.

"We have heard the news," Mr. Weasley said. "And we want to say that we're sorry that we didn't believe in you," he finished awkwardly.

"It's Peter's fault," Sirius said darkly. "That traitor!"

Seeing that the five children with them were listening, Mr. Weasley quickly changed the topic. "So, is Harry going to stay with you?"

"Yes," Sirius replied.

Harry had forgotten that Sirius, his parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the members of Order of the Phoenix so they had known each other. Sirius spent the next few minutes talking with the Weasleys when Hermione's parents came. As usual, Mr. Weasley quickly rounded on Mr. Granger, interrogating him about Muggle devices. Finally, Mrs. Weasley dragged her husband away and bid them farewell. Luna and Neville were also saying goodbye because they wanted to search for their respective daddy and grandmother.

"Time to go home," he muttered when it was only he and Sirius there.

"Yeah, come on Harry."

As they walked out of the station, Sirius eyed his godson. He saw the whole scene earlier with Lucius. The man didn't show any sign that he knew Harry personally. Still an arrogant bastard. Even though Harry said that Lucius was great - Urgh. He shuddered in disgust at that. He still didn't understand why his godson would chose someone who was once a Death Eater and even older than James Potter, for crying out loud! Wasn't there any other person than Lucius bloody Malfoy? And Lucius was still married to Narcissa too! And with a son!

"Well, what are you waiting?"

Sirius was jolted back to reality by his godson's question. "Uhm, sorry, Harry." He mumbled. He took out muggle pen from his pocket and extended it to Harry. His godson touched it and they were whisked away. They landed at the living room of Kensington Palace Gardens Number Three a second later.

But instead of going back to his room, Harry merely stared at his godfather in playful manner. "So, do you want to see Grimmauld Place?" he asked.

"Really?"

He smiled. "Of course. After all we're going to stay there from now on."

"Okay. Let's go!" Sirius then frowned. "I never thought that I'll be happy to set foot there." He muttered but followed Harry to the fireplace.

Harry had forbid Sirius to see the newly renovated Black residence because he wanted to surprise his godfather. He also put a charm so Sirius couldn't sneak there.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius swore. "Is this really Grimmauld Place?" he asked in disbelief. Gone was the dark and gloomy atmosphere. The house was warm and full of light. The walls had been painted light green to give calming effect and the wooden wood radiated warmth. The furniture was classic and complemented the room. Fresh flowers also decorated each table.

"Of course," he replied cheekily.

"But-but…this is impossible!" Sirius argued. "You didn't renovate the place! You destroyed and then rebuilt it!" he accused.

Harry merely shrugged. It was true actually. In fact he had to go as far as to admit that the only original thing about Grimmauld Place was its name.

"And where is my mother's portrait?" Sirius asked curiously. Usually his mad mother would scream for hours.

"I blasted the wall and burned the portrait," Harry answered.

Nothing prepared Sirius for that answer. He was silent for a long time before asking. "And Kreacher didn't say anything?"

"The portrait of mad woman who spouted vile words is unbecoming for the house of Black. Kreacher knows that." He replied. "It will only tarnish our image."

Sirius was speechless. Harry behaved exactly like those pureblood snob. How came that happen? Must be Lucius' influence…

"Kreacher!" Harry called suddenly.

The house elf popped in. "Master Harry called?"

Sirius stared in astonishment at the elf, who now was wearing a clean pillowcase with Black coat of arms embroidered on it. What the hell?

"Could you prepare dinner for us? I'm going to show Sirius the place."

"Yes, Master Harry."

"How is that happen?" Sirius asked. Kreacher had treated Harry as if Harry was his master and not Sirius. "The elf is mad! And now he is suddenly the most devoted house elf in the whole Britain!"

"I told you before. It's kindness. I also helped him fulfilling Regulus' last wish and now," Harry gestured around him, "the Black residence is restored to its former glory."

Sirius shook his head. "You are unbelievable…"

Harry ignored that and proceeded to show his godfather around. Grimmauld Place consisted of three floors, with basement and attic, completed with hidden room where he put all the artifacts he had ordered Kreacher to collect that were scattered all over the house before.

"This is the ground," Harry said. "There are two living rooms, one for the guest and one for close friends or family, restroom, kitchen, dining room and sunroom. Also, we have small garden on the backyard."

Sirius gaped at him. "You can't be serious!"

"I did live here for a few years." He reminded his godfather. "This is exactly like the place I lived him."

Realization dawned on Sirius then. This was the Grimmauld Place in the future.

They moved to the second floor. "This is the master bedroom. Your room, that is." He told Sirius. "This is my room. And that one is for Remus," he said, grinning. Harry was pretty sure that between him and Sirius, they could persuade or trick Remus into moving in. Well, at least during holiday because Remus was going to be teacher in his third year. "There are two guestrooms and living room."

Their next destination was the third floor. The floor contained five guestrooms and library. Inside the library, there was a fireplace. Above it, hung a giant picture of James and Lily Potter, holding baby Harry. Next to them, stood young Sirius and Remus. Harry chose the picture because it was the only one that didn't have Wormtail on it.

Sirius freeze when he saw it. "Harry…" he whispered.

The persons inside the picture smiled and waved their hands but that was as far as they could go, being a picture instead of a painted portrait. Harry tapped the baby picture three times and the fireplace moved to reveal the hidden room. The dark artifacts, jewelry, precious gems, gold, antique porcelains, everything had been stashed there in display.

After showing Sirius around, they had dinner. Kreacher had cooked a delicious meal for them. "When will Remus come?" Harry asked.

"Two days before Christmas," Sirius answered.

"Oh, well. We have to decorate the house without him then."

That was what they did in the next few days. He and Sirius went for Christmas shopping and his godfather insisted that they buy the biggest tree they could find, to which Harry heartily agreed. Harry also bought presents for his friends, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Hogwarts faculty, Sirius and Remus. As for Lucius, he decided to give his husband Slytherin Locket. It was in his possession and he didn't want it. Lucius, on the other hand, would be ecstatic to own it. As for the diadem of Ravenclaw and the cup of Hufflepuff, Harry would return it to Hogwarts.

After shopping was done, they decorated the tree and the entire house. Harry didn't forget to decorate Kensington Palace Gardens Number Three even though the absence of his children dampened his mood. One day he would see them again, he would make sure of that. He and Lucius would get married then they were going to have James, Al and Lily again. And Harry would destroy anyone who stood in his way.

Two days before Christmas, as promised, Remus came to Grimmauld Place. Sirius was fidgeting the whole morning. When the bell rang, the man jumped out of his chair and ran to the door, wrenching it open.

"Moony!" Sirius yelled and hugged his best friend.

"Padfoot!" Remus hugged back. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have believed in you," he said remorsefully.

"It's all that traitor's fault!" Sirius muttered darkly.

"What?" Remus asked, confused.

"It's Peter who betrayed us!" And Sirius told his friend the whole story.

"I can't believe it!" Remus said, shaking his head. "Little Peter. Afraid of everything. Who would suspect him?"

"And that make him the perfect spy for Voldemort," Sirius spat angrily.

They sat there, reminiscing the past when a loud voice came. "Remus! You're here!"

"Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me." He replied, smiling. It was good to see Remus again.

"He lives with me now," Sirius informed.

"That's great," Remus said. "You got out off Azkaban. And now you have guardianship of Harry."

"Well, I have Harry to thank for that," Sirius said as matter of fact.

Remus looked at Sirius then at Harry, confused.

"Let me explain everything then," Harry said.

Remus was gaping by the time Harry finished telling his story. The man found it hard to believe. More than that, he suspected that it might be a prank. He turned to his fellow Marauder. "Padfoot, is this one of your pranks?" he asked suspiciously.

Sirius grinned. "This will be one hell of prank but, sadly, no. Harry here is telling the truth."

"But-but...It never happen before!" he protested. "I never heard something like this."

"No one ever survived killing curse before either," he said dryly. "But I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"It's magic," Sirius said again. The man clearly enjoyed the moment.

Harry didn't blame Remus at all for his skepticism. After all, Remus was the rational one of the Marauders.

"Just accept, it Moony," Sirius said again. "It's easier this way."

It was easy decision to make. Rather than having Sirius nagging and whining all the time Remus chose to believe what Harry told him. Besides that, a child? He had a son? He never dreamt about it due to his being a werewolf but apparently he would find a woman who loved him enough to ignore the fact that he was a beast. Harry didn't tell the name of his wife thought but Remus understood why he didn't. It would be really awkward meeting her if he knew the fact.

"And I truly have a son?" he asked again.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "His name is Teddy. He is twelve years old and a Chaser for Gryffindor."

Remus was stunned by this revelation while Sirius laughed out loud.

"You made me his godfather, you know."

Sirius sighed suddenly. "I found out that my best friend is going to be a daddy." He pulled a face. "And I'm going to be a grandfather. I'm too young for that!" a whining tone entered his voice.

"Just admit it Sirius," Harry said, grinning. He had half jokingly and half seriously said that he would refer Sirius as Grandfather to his children. Sirius was mortified at the title.

"And you have children with Lucius Malfoy?" Remus asked, frowning. Actually, that came as a bigger shock, more so than the whole time travel thing.

"Lucius is great," Harry replied.

Unlike Sirius, Remus knew better than to question his judgment. "If you say so, Harry."

"What? That's it?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "No interrogating him or checking to see he has been hexed or something?"

"Padfoot," Remus began. "Harry was a Head of Aurors. He and Lucius had three children together. Based on the story, I would say that he lived a happy life."

"I was." He replied sincerely. "And I'm going to work to assure that the future I know will come."

"Hey! Don't be so gloomy!" Sirius said, reaching forward to ruffle his hair. "We're going to help you, right, Moony?"

"Yes Harry," Remus added solemnly. "We'll stand by you."

"Thanks, Sirius, Remus." He smiled gratefully at them. Harry knew he could count on them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Boxes, ribbons, and wrappings cluttered the entire room, evidence of a rowdy, but generous, Christmas morning for Harry, Sirius and Remus. He got so many presents. Aside of the usual ones from Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley this year he also got presents from Ginny, Neville, Luna, the twins, Remus, Sirius and Lucius. The majority of his presents came from his husband though. They ranged from clothes, books, Quidditch kits, even jewelry, much to Harry's annoyance. Lucius also gave him a pair of rectangular eyeglasses with gold frame. Exactly like he wore in the future. He quickly threw his old eyeglasses away and donned the new one.

"Where is Lucius anyway?" Sirius asked amidst seeing those presents the blond man bestowed to his godson.

"It's Christmas so, obviously, he's going to spend the day with his family," he replied.

Remus was busy glaring at Sirius on Harry's behalf. The boy clearly showed discomfort but tactless Sirius kept going on.

"So, he will come tomorrow," he added. "And we're going to celebrate Christmas together."

Sirius would like to have said more but Remus kept sending him death glare that he finally relented, pouting.

"Remus, how long are you going to stay with us?" he asked.

"I have to go back at my office on 28th December," Remus said apologetically.

Harry nodded. "That's good. You can go and resign from there." He said firmly.

"What?" Remus asked, eyes wide.

At Remus' expression he continued. "You're going to be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in my third year. However, due the curse Voldemort placed on the position, you have to sign one year contract and leave before the curse works. After that you can apply again. Now, in the meantime, you should stay here and work for us."

"Working for you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Sirius here, quite understandable, doesn't care about the Black fortune and all as long as he can live comfortably in luxury for the rest of his life."

"Hey!" Sirius protested.

Ignoring his godfather, Harry continued. "But you can help us to manage it."

Remus blinked. "That's…true actually," he finished lamely.

"Harry," Sirius interrupted. "I'm thinking where you get all of this nonsense about…well, you know what."

"From Hermione, at first. She likes to spout the facts about the Wizarding World that she read on book. And then Ron. Well, Ron isn't a bookworm but being raised in Wizarding World means that he knows things that Hermione and I don't. Then Kingsley when I became an Auror. But, most importantly is Lucius. He taught me everything, about politics, media, and all."

"Somehow, I'm really worried now." Sirius muttered.

"Lucius is powerful because he knows how to use his influence. He comes from a long line of pureblood familys. He's really wealthy and often donates here and there."

"I call it bribery," Sirius grumbled. Everyone knew that Lucius had too many connections because he fed them with money.

"Yeah, that too." Harry admitted. "The Weasleys, on the other hand, come from a long line of pureblood family but they're poor so they couldn't do much. For example, if the Ministry wants to ban werewolves from getting job, they get support from people like Lucius. Who would hear disagreement from the poor Arthur Weasley? But it would be different if you, as the Head of Black family, say your opinion. What I'm saying is, you have the power, Sirius, to change the situation. If we do it right, the Blacks will be in power again and at that time when we oppose Voldemort openly, we have backing. Now, people are too afraid whether of corrupt member of ministry or someone like Lucius."

"I have to agree with Harry here." Remus said.

"How come my own godson and my fellow Marauder are plotting against me?" Sirius whined tragically. The world has come to end!"

"He's right, Padfoot." Remus said.

"I know that." Sirius said. He understood all of that politics. It just that he tried to forget it because it brought out bad memories. "Fine. Do whatever you want. As long as we kill Voldemort in the end, I don't really care."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Harry flooed to Kensington Palace Gardens in the morning. He had some preparations to take care of. Lucius came an hour later.

"Dobby!" he called.

The house elf popped in. "Yes, Master?"

"Where is Harry?"

"Master Harry is in Master bedroom. Master Harry say tell Master Lucius to come."

Lucius raised his eyebrow. Now, what was Harry planning? But he followed his spouse's request. He entered the bedroom and got a shock. For there, standing next to the bed, was Harry. Not a twelve year old Harry but adult Harry, dressed in red shirt and dark jeans. How could it be? He pondered as he took a step forward to his spouse.

"Aging potion," Harry said, as if the young man knew what he was thinking.

"And how old are you now?" he drawled.

"Old enough to do this." Harry said and the next moment two arms were around his neck and Harry's slim body was pressed against him. Giving the situation, the only sensible thing to do was to kiss Harry. It was a long, fulfilling kiss and a few moments apart they were forced to break a part, needing to breathe.

"Lucius…" Harry whispered his name and stared at him with glazed green bottle eyes.

So he bent down and crushed his mouth against his spouse's. It was Harry who ended the kiss first. "And old enough to make love," Harry said, pulling him down to the bed.


	10. Chapter X

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. There also words taken from movie and books. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter X

An hour later, a very satisfied Lucius Malfoy rolled off his spouse. It was a surprise to see an adult Harry, but a pleasant one, because that meant they could do things they couldn't do when his spouse was in his twelve years old body.

"Are you alright, dear?" he questioned.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Never better," Harry grinned at him.

"Where did you get your idea for the aging potion?"

"Fred and George actually." Harry answered. "And I think it would be really nice to get back my actual body. Being child isn't that fun."

"I have to say that I agree with that," he drawled, reaching over to kiss his spouse.

Harry returned the kiss eagerly and soon they made love for the second time that day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dobby's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Harry in his adult body which actually was quite funny. The elf had showed up to inform them that the lunch was ready.

"How long the aging potion last?" Lucius asked.

"Twenty four hours," he answered. "But I brewed enough to use until I get back to school."

Lucius smirked. "The next few days will be entertaining I say."

He smirked back. "I agree with that."

Sirius almost had a coronary when the man saw his godson, which wasn't surprising because he caught Harry and Lucius making love in the indoor swimming pool.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Sirius screamed. "Moony! Help me!"

It turned out that since Harry hadn't gone back to Grimmauld Place in the afternoon, Sirius decided to check him in case evil Lucius Malfoy did something to his godson. When he found no Harry, he called for Dobby. The poor house elf had done his best to warn Sirius but he failed.

"Moony! Obliviate me now!" Sirius demanded.

A very amused Remus, who had followed his best friend, merely smiled and said. "You deserve it. I told you to not bother Harry, but did you listen to me?"

"Shut up Moony," Sirius snapped. "That's my godson you know!"

Sirius was still ranting about the evil that corrupted his innocent godson when Harry and Lucius got out.

"Hello, Sirius," Harry greeted his godfather.

"Harry! Thanks Merlin." Sirius quickly went over to inspect his godson. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sirius," he replied, rolling his eyes. Honestly, Lucius was his husband. The man wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Time passed and at January 2nd, Sirius and Remus took Harry to King Cross station. He met Hermione and her parents there. Three of them had tanned skin which must have been the result of holiday in Bali.

"Harry," Hermione yelled when she saw him.

"Hi, Hermione. How was your holiday?" he asked.

"Oh, Harry, it was so much fun," she replied, eager to share her experience.

Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came a moment later. They were followed by Neville and his grandmother. Augusta Longbotton looked very stern but Harry couldn't help remembering boggart Snape and his drag clothes.

Trains whistle signaled that the train was ready to leave. Harry hugged Sirius and Remus before saying goodbye. Hermione, Ginny and Neville said their goodbyes too. Then four of them boarded the train. They chose the last compartment to sit.

Hermione thanked him for the Christmas present he gave. "It's amazing," she gushed out. "Now I can bring any books I want."

He had given her a bottomless and weightless bag. A present he thought suited her the best. Neville also said thanks for the book about magical plants he got. He had also given Ginny jewelry box, the same with Luna. The blond girl came a few moments later and soon they began exchanging holiday stories.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed as soon as he sat down at Gryffindor table. "Why did you call the owl Pig? Now he won't respond to any other names." He grumbled.

Harry laughed at that. The last time it was Sirius who gave Pidwedgeon to Ron but this time it was him. And, in hopes that Ron wouldn't call the owl another name, he told it that its name was Pigwidgeon or Pig for short. The cute but clever owl understood it, much to Ron's annoyance since he had wished for manlier name.

For the first time ever Harry could enjoy his time at school. No Voldemort to ruin the day or basilisk to slay. The only thing that annoyed him was Lockhart. But that was fine. Harry could live with it.

Without realizing it, the second year had ended. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and Oliver Wood was beyond thrilled. The Quidditch fanatic couldn't stop saying thanks to Harry for his brilliant snitch catching. Although there was no extra points this year, Gryffindor still won the House Cup from all the points he and Hermione got.

For summer holiday, Harry already made plans to spend a few weeks with Lucius. But, before that, Harry had to return to Number Four Privet Drive for at least a day. This time, however, his godfather came along with him.

Uncle Vernon's face went purple when he saw Sirius. "And who is this?" he spat.

"His godfather," Sirius answered threateningly.

"His godfather?" Uncle Vernon echoed. "And where were you all this time that we have to raise him?"

"In the prison," Sirius replied cheerily, making Uncle Vernon pale. "Accused of killing thirteen Muggles but now I'm out of the prison. I don't mind making you the fourteenth victim." He said coldly and pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon.

THUD!

Uncle Vernon fainted away in the middle of the train station.

Harry grinned at his godfather. 'I think you scared him, Sirius."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Well, that is obvious. What should we do now?"

Harry shrugged and said. "Let's apparate to Privet Drive."

"Carrying this pig? Urgh! The things I do for my godson." Sirius muttered, shuddering in disgust.

They apparated in front of Number Four Privet Drive. Without bothering to knock or to ring a bell, Sirius opened the door and strolled in, unconscious Uncle Vernon floating behind him.

Aunt Petunia shrieked loudly when she saw the commotion. "Vernon!" she screamed. "What did you do to him?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and sent a jet of water to Uncle Vernon's face. The man woke up, spluttering.

"You!" Aunt Petunia snapped, pointing her bony finger at Harry. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, I have to stay here at least a day each year so Sirius decided to accompany me. I'll be out of here tomorrow." He stated.

Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes. But before she could speak Uncle Vernon screamed. "Get out! Get out from here!"

"Yes!" Aunt Petunia added. "We have agreed to accept you and your freakishness. We have to put it up with you and now you want to bring another freak into our house!"

The entire time Dudley hid in his room. The memory of pig tail the giant gave him was still fresh on his mind.

"Listen here," Sirius cut their rants. "Personally I don't want to be here with you, you disgusting Muggle."

Uncle Vernon vein popped out at being called disgusting but the wand Sirius had ahold of prevented him from saying anything.

"However, for the sake of my godson, I shall endure this torture and spend a day here. After that I don't want to see your ugly face again. Until the next year, of course."

"What?" Uncle Vernon exploded.

"No!" Aunt Petunia snapped. "I've had enough of your freakiness. First your mother then you-"

"Really." Harry cut her off. Something in his tone must be changing that Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Sirius stared at him now. "It isn't because you have had enough of this but because you never had it, isn't that the real reason, Aunt Petunia?" he said. "You and my mother are sisters but yet so different. People must be comparing both of you all the time."

Aunt Petunia had gone pale while Uncle Vernon stared at her in alarm. Dudley, too, had showed up, though half of his body was still hidden behind the door.

"She had magic but you didn't. Every year she went into Hogwarts and you wanted it too."

"Liar!" Aunt Petunia said. Her voice shaky.

"So you write a letter to the headmaster, begging him to let attend."

Aunt Petunia looked like she was going to faint any time now.

"You're jealous so you hate her. You hate your own sister for having something that you don't. And, in time, your hatred turned into bitter resentment. So when your sister and her husband died, leaving a son behind her…a son you have to take care of…you turn your resentment towards me. Your nephew. The son of Lily, your own sister."

Harry walked forward and with each step he took, Aunt Petunia moved backward until she was pressed against the wall. "What would my mother say if she were here right now about how you treat me?" he whispered. "However that's in the past and while you don't care about me you still took me in. What I can't forgive is about how you lied about my parents, especially my mother. She's your own sister…but apparently that don't mean anything for you."

"Stop it!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

Harry turned to look at his uncle and he looked at his aunt who was still deathly pale. "Come, Sirius," he said, walking to his room and leaving the commotion he caused.

Sirius looked at him, clearly wanted to say something, but finally decided against it. He and Sirius stayed in the room until the following day then when it came for them to leave, he merely exchanged stiff goodbye with the Dursleys.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What?" Sirius spluttered. "I refuse."

"I'm an adult," Harry said. "So you don't have any say actually."

He had told Sirius a long time before that he and Lucius were going to have a holiday together but when the day came, his godfather faltered.

"But-but"

"Just let him, Padfoot," Remus interrupted.

"Moony!" Sirius cried. "How could you? You're supposed to defend me!"

Remus sighed. "I don't defend you or Harry but I'm merely stating the fact. Harry is an adult and they're married. They are entitled to do anything they want."

"Must you remind me of that," Sirius grumbled.

In the end he won and now he was preparing to go to New York with Lucius. Like the previous time, the Weasleys won the Daily Prophet prize so they were now in Egypt. Meanwhile Hermione and her family went to Nice. Neville would spend holiday at his grandfather Algie's greenhouse and Luna would be helping her father with the Quibbler.

Lucius had arranged for a two weeks holiday for both of them to Italy and Switzerland. But before that, they stop at New York first to manage their investment in Muggle world while sightseeing for a while. After that, Lucius would spend time with his own son and then back with Harry again before the school was started. It was similar to what they did in the future. He and Lucius would take their children and Teddy for tour during the summer holidays.

Harry used aging potion again. He also applied glamour charm so now he sported brown hair and blue eyes.

"Are you ready, dear?" his husband questioned.

"Yeah," he replied.

Lucius had acquired international Portkey to New York which would activate soon. For visiting another country, they had to apply for permission from the ambassador of said country. After that international Portkey would be given and they arrived in the migration department of the Presidency of Magic of United States.

Harry stumbled a bit when they landed while Lucius was as graceful as usual. "Welcome to United States of America. This way please, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Evans."

Harry knew that it wasn't the most original name he could come with but he didn't know what name to pick. Lucius had taken care about the documents so they were free to leave. Their first destination was their New York residence that was located at Upper East Side. The townhouse had five floors with two basements and was decorated in European style. From the roof terrace they could see the scenic view of Central Park and New York's skyscrapers in the background.

"Has the house elf prepared the house?" Harry asked.

"Certainly, my dear." Lucius replied.

They were standing in front of fireplace. Lucius tossed the floo powder and said their destination. The fire turned green. Together he and Lucius entered the fireplace and disappeared.

Not far from the fireplace stood an unbelieving Allegra Zabini. She was in New York for honeymoon with husband number seven when she saw Lucius Malfoy in the company of unknown young man.

Even though Allegra came from long line of pureblood family, her father had squandered the family fortune in gambling table. They became poor enough that her father married her off to an old but rich pureblood wizard. In vengeance, she had her husband killed using Dark Arts she learned from her tutor, a Squib from Eastern Europe, who, while being a Squib, incapable of magic, had a brain to memorize every dark spell from her family. Thus begun her life as Black Widow.

However many witches from elite wizarding family looked down at her because of this with one of them Narcissa Malfoy. Now, she had caught Lucius Malfoy together with unknown person. On top of that, Lucius even called the man he was with my dear. Allegra couldn't wait to go back to London and spread the rumors about Lucius Malfoy's affair to every witch and wizard there.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. There also words taken from movie and books. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter XI

Harry stumbled a bit when he got out from the fireplace. Lucius, meanwhile, was as graceful as always.

"Alright, dear?" Lucius questioned, amused by Harry.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "Anyway, you do realize that Allegra Zabini was standing next to us, don't you?"

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Certainly." He drawled.

"And you let her go away?" he asked in disbelief.

"In one hour, after she steps her foot back in London, every wizard and witch will find out that I spend my business trip with you. That should save us time. I certainly can't divorce Narcissa without valid reason, can I?"

Harry shook his head in amazement. He, sometimes, didn't understand the way Lucius' mind work.

"Do not worry about this. I shall take care of everything."

He sighed. "If you say so, Lucius."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day he and Lucius went to establish the New York branch of their Muggle corporation. The headquarters was located in London with branchs all over the world. Once it was legalized, they started investing in companies which they knew would become global household in the future. They began early this time and Lucius almost couldn't hold in his glee at the profit he would make.

After business was taken care of, Harry and Lucius spent a few days sightseeing in New York. They visited the normal tourism spots and also went shopping. Harry needed clothes for his adult body and, while at it, he also picked clothes for his husband. The sales at Ermenegildo Zegna and Armani were certainly happy with the purchases they made.

As Harry and Lucius enjoyed their time, Allegra ZAbini chose to wreck havoc in Britain. The socialites of the wizarding world had a monthly tea time where they would gossip about the latest rumors, exchange stories about their friends and families, show off their newest jewelry and exploit the dirt on their enemies. This month the tea time was held in Malfoy Manor. The location couldn't be more perfect, Allegra thought gleefully.

A house elf was already waiting when she stepped out of the fireplace. "This way, Madam."

She raised an eyebrow. The house elf was dressed in clean pillowcase with Malfoy coat of arms embroidered on it. That was huge development from the rags the elves used to wear. As she walked to the sunroom, she noticed that the manor looked very different. It used to be dark and gloomy. Now, it was bright. But, still, the place maintained the aura of a residence of the wealthy family. The antique furniture, crystal chandelier, expensive rugs and all. Allegra scowled inwardly. Why oh why Narcissa must have all of this? Wasn't that enough she was born into the Black family? But, no…she had to marry one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain too.

"Narcissa," she greeted the hostess when she arrived in the sunroom.

"Allegra," Narcissa greeted her back.

After exchanging pleasantries, she joined the other ladies there and waited for an opportunity.

"It's really lovely here," Mrs. Parkinson commented, simpering like an idiot she was. The woman had been dreaming of marrying her daughter off to the Malfoy once Pansy Parkinson was born so it was wonder as to why she would kiss Narcissa's heels. "The new interior is simply magnificent."

The other ladies nodded in agreement.

"It was Lucius' idea to renovate the manor," Narcissa replied smoothly.

Mrs. Parkinson giggled and said. "You're so lucky to have Lucius."

The conversation turned to their husbands then to where they were going to spend the summer holiday.

"Lucius has business so we shall leave for France later." Narcissa replied.

"What a coincidence," Allegra said slyly. "I just saw Lucius in New York a few days ago. With his business partner."

The way she stressed the words didn't lose in the translation to the sharp ears of the ladies and soon they began questioned her. That's the true color of them. They might have same hobbies or such but, in reality, none of them were truly friends. In fact, they were all backstabbing witches.

"I was standing next to them and imagine my surprise when Lucius called the man with my dear!" she said triumphantly but still in fake sympathetic tone.

There were shocked gasps at the revelation.

Allegra continued her story. "Then they flooed away together. I heard that they were going to have holiday in New York." The last part was pure speculation on her part but who care? She certainly didn't and neither did the other ladies there. They had the hottest gossip in England now. It was certain that, as soon as they got out of Malfoy Manor, the first thing they do would be spreading the rumor. And by tomorrow, it was certain that the rumor would have multiplied and people would say that Lucius eloped to New York or the man had three wives and six sons in America, something outrageous.

"That was what my husband did." Mrs. Flint said angrily. "His business trips turned out to be trysts with his secretary!"

The story about their husbands or friends infidelity came out from the enraged wives and Allegra only sat in the background, enjoying the ruckus she caused. That was until Narcissa finally spoke.

"I appreciate your concern. However you must be mistaken. My husband only met with his business partner. No more than that." Narcissa said with voice as calm as always. Her face didn't show her feelings at all.

"Of course, Narcissa," she replied sweetly. "My mistake then."

The other ladies, sensing the mood of their hostess, quickly changed the topic. But it didn't matter. The damage was done. Narcissa may look unaffected but Allegra dared to bet that the woman was boiling inside. It was common for wealthy, pureblood husband, to have mistresses seeing that their marriage were usually arranged ones. But no one would flaunt his affair in the public. So far, Lucius Malfoy had stayed loyal to his wife. But, now… the question was, what would Narcissa do with the information she had?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For Harry, the summer holiday was great. They spent one week in Italy and one in Switzerland, visiting both Muggle and wizarding tourism spot. Almost too soon, they returned to London.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw his godson for the first time after the devil incarnate had whisked Harry away. "Are you alright?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Sirius."

Then Sirius exploded. "Do you know what happened here? Everyone is talking about Lucius Malfoy and the unknown man he was seen with. Some even say that they eloped together! Then others say that the man was Lucius' slave! I was going nuts, you know!"

Harry sighed. "It was Lucius' idea actually. So he could divorce his wife."

"Argh!" Sirius threw his hand up in frustration. "What did I do to deserve this?" he moaned.

"It's simple," Harry said. "You have pranked a lot of people in the past."

"I have to agree with Harry here," Remus said from the doorway.

"Remus!" Harry went to hug his honorary godfather.

"Great. Just great," Sirius mumbled.

Both Harry and Remus laughed at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in Malfoy manor, Lucius Malfoy was having dinner with his wife and son. The said wife couldn't wait to clarify the rumor about her husband's infidelity. However, Narcissa knew that she should wait. Lucius had arrived at the manor at noon. For a souvenir from his trip, he had gifted her with a set of sapphire and diamond jewelry.

"Draco," Lucius began.

"Yes, Father." Draco replied obediently.

"I shall go to South Africa tomorrow on business so I have to postpone our trip to France."

Draco's face fell but he still managed to reply. "I understand, Father."

Narcissa felt fury inside. Her only son had been waiting for the trip for weeks while Lucius was gallivanting in New York. And now he wanted to postpone it? But, no matter what happen, Draco wouldn't complain. The boy strived to please his father. The only matter was Draco always fell short of Lucius' expectation.

"South Africa has one of the biggest magical conservatories in the world. It would do you good to visit it," Lucius continued.

Draco gaped at his father. Had he heard it right? Lucius never took him on a business trip before. "Really, Father?" he asked excitedly.

Narcissa stared at her husband. She was confused at Lucius' decision. The man never took Draco anywhere with him except when it was really necessary, claiming that it would only burden him.

Lucius inclined his head. "Yes. We'll stay there for a week."

"Thank you, Father," Draco replied then returned to his food. The boy was really ecstatic at the upcoming holiday. After he finished the meal, he excused himself.

"You may go now," Lucius drawled.

"Yes, Father."

Draco almost ran away, eager to pack his stuff.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence before Lucius broke it. "How was your day, Narcissa?" her husband asked.

"It was fine," she replied. "We have tea gathering a few days ago." Narcissa hesitated here. Should she continue and bring up the matter? She knew that having mistress was common practice and the wife had learned to accept it. As long as she was the lady of the house and the husband took good care of their family image in public as well asprovided for their children, the wife then nothing had to be worried about. But she was a Black. She was different from the others pureblood witches, especially from that uneducated whore named Allegra Zabini. Narcissa knew what Allegra was going to do.

"Allegra Zabini also came," she said at last. "She said that she saw you in New York with your business associate."

"I was with Evans." Lucius drawled.

Narcissa raised here eyebrow. That's it? She didn't think that Lucius would admit that to her face. Evans? Was that the name of the man? She never heard that name before.

"Evans isn't my business associate. He's my lover."

At this, Narcissa could only stare at her husband. Oh, the nerve!

Lucius didn't seem to care at all that he had just admitted to his wife that he was with the third person in their marriage.

"You're my friend and the mother of my son. We have stayed together for years. It's time to pursue our own interests." Lucius looked at her. "I shall take care of you, of course. You shall live in luxury for the rest of your life. And, if you meet someone else, then the choice is yours."

Narcissa knew that their marriage was an arranged one but, with time, she thought that Lucius had come to love her. As she loved him. Loved him as the father of her son and loved him as her companion for all these years. Yes, they had stayed together for years. And, now Lucius wanted to throw it away for this Evans person?

"It would be best if you join Draco and I the next week."

Narcissa nodded. She needed time to think after all.

"In the meantime," Lucius continued. "Why don't you go to your sister's place and have a talk?"

What her husband said shock Narcissa even more than her impending divorce.  
"My sister is dead," she reminded coolly.

"I was talking about Andromeda."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "That blood traitor is no family of mine." She stated firmly.

Lucius smirked. "Your words and your heart beg to differ. In all honesty, you care more about Andromeda than you ever did Bellatrix. And who would blame you?"

"And what happened to you, Lucius?" she questioned sharply. "Has someone cast Imperius curse on you? The young man you're seeing perhaps?"

Lucius looked very amused at her amusement. "I'm perfectly fine. Let's say that I have a vision of the future."

Since when had Lucius become a Seer? The situation was getting more bizarre by the minute.

"A future where you'll be killed by Voldemort."

Narcissa gasped. She was shocked, both at the news of her impending death and Lucius' courage to use the Dark Lord's name. "Killed?" she whispered at last.

"You're no fool, Narcissa. By this time you should know that Voldemort cares about no one. When he no longer needs us he will cast us aside."

"And what are you going to do?" she asked sharply. "Leave the Dark Lord?"

Lucius looked at her. "You do realize what happened to your cousin, Regulus Black, don't you?"

She nodded. It was still fresh in her mind. Bellatrix told her that Regulus failed to do the Dark Lord's bidding so he was killed as punishment. It came as big shock. With Regulus' death, the only male Black that was left was Sirius. That was the reason why Orion Black never disowned his son legally because if he did then the Black family would end.

"We shall lay low for a while." Lucius said. "Until Voldemort is killed."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. There also words taken from movie and books. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. Thank so much for her help.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter XII

It was almost the end of July. So far, Harry's summer holiday had been great. It was starkly different from the previous life he had. But it was in the past and Harry planned to enjoy the life he had now. He had already done all his homework so he was free, which earned approval from Remus and disapproval from Sirius. Now, he sat in his room, waiting for owls from his friends. Harry didn't need to wait for long. Four owls flew into his room. He recognized Hedwig, Errol and Pig while the fourth owl was from Hogwarts, or so he figured.

Ron had sent him a letter with an article from Daily Prophet which had the news that Mr. Weasley won the galleons. Ron also sent him birthday present, a Sneakoscope, he bought in Egypt. Hermione, too, sent him letter and birthday present. The last gift was from Hagrid, the Monster Book of Monsters. The last owl brought him letter from Hogwarts, informing about the books and supplies needed for school. And, since it was Harry's third year, Hogsmeade visitation permission slip also came. This time Sirius was going to sign, obviously.

The next morning, Remus was already seated on the dining table, reading newspaper, when Harry came down for breakfast. "Morning, Remus," he said.

"Morning, Harry." Remus replied.

As soon as Harry sat down, a plate of scrambled eggs, sausages and waffles with honey appeared on the table in front of him, accompanied by tall glass of fresh orange juice. After he finished his breakfast, he turned to Remus. "Where is Sirius?"

"Still asleep." Remus replied.

"Wrong answer!"

They turned to look at Sirius, who was grinning on the doorway.

"You've never woken up this early before." Harry commented.

"Well, today is special day, Harry." Sirius answered, flopping to the chair next to Harry. "Today is the day when I'm going to prepare a birthday party for my godson!"

Tomorrow was Harry birthday and Sirius had, countless times, told him that he was going to have party. In turn, Harry insisted it to be small party, attended only by Sirius, Remus and Lucius, of course. After Harry and Lucius returned to London, the man took his son to South Africa while he established a branch of their company there. Narcissa, meanwhile, stayed in London and joined them later in Nice. Lucius and his family were still in France now but the man would come for his birthday.

Lucius had told him that he had spoken to Narcissa and come to agreement that they would split after every matter had been taken care of. The man also had decided which house and villa to give her as well as the amount of monthly financial support Narcissa would receiver after the divorce. She knew that it was a lost cause since Lucius was adamant about his decision. And should she contest, she knew that Lucius could make her life very difficult. Narcissa might be a Black but she wasn't on speaking terms with the head of the family now, who was Sirius Black.

When Harry heard that, he had questioned as to why Narcissa seemed to accept the decision easily. "Shouldn't she is plotting something now?" he asked.

"Narcissa is anything but a fool. She is also a very practical person." Lucius answered. "She could throw tantrum and get angry. But it would be no use. Instead, it would invoke my wrath. Why should she fight a losing battle?"

Harry gaped at his husband. Previously, Lucius seemed to care a lot about his wife. Wasn't the reason why Lucius lied to Voldemort and saved his life was because the snake face had killed Narcissa? But now…

Lucius was the most ruthless, intimidating man Harry had ever met. He didn't understand some aspect sof Lucius but had learned to accept it as long as his husband didn't do anything evil. Then again, Harry didn't understand the pureblood way of thinking either. Some of their behavior reminded him of life in Victorian era. Thankfully, he and his friends managed to reform the wizarding world in the future. In fact, he could start early. He had Lucius' support after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's Firebolt!" Harry stated. They were opening his birthday presents now. He got one each from Sirius and Remus while Lucius brought a huge box with him and about hundred of others in different shapes.

"Well, you did say that I brought this for you," Sirius explained.

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry said then went hugging his godfather.

The next was Remus' present. It was a book about Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Thank you, Remus." He said.

Sirius looked disgusted. "Book, Moony? Couldn't you find something better? Something to do with pranks maybe?" the man grumbled. "You even haven't start as a teacher yet!"

"It would be good for Harry," Remus said defensively.

Sirius snorted at that.

The next present came from Lucius. His husband purposely showed the huge box first, claiming that the other presents could wait. The box was really huge, making Harry suspicious. He opened the wrapping and gasped in shock. The box contained a cage and inside it was Nagini, Voldemort's snake and Horcrux. The snake lay unmoving and Harry knew that Nagini was dead.

"Happy birthday, my dear." His husband said with the lazy drawl that had been his trademark.

"Thank you, Lucius," he replied. Now, except for Harry, all Voldemort's Horcruxes were destroyed. And for that, he and Lucius already hatch a plan for the fourth year event the Triwizard Tournament.

"Where the hell did you find the snake?" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's easy when you have contacts everywhere." Lucius replied smoothly.

Sirius snorted. Contacts everywhere? It was more like people who owed Lucius something. The only relief he got from Harry's relationship with Lucius was the older man really cared for his godson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had told Sirius that as the head of the Black family he had to reinstate Andromeda back into the family. Not only that, he also told Sirius to invite her with Ted and Nymphadora Tonks. The meeting went well until Andromeda mentioned that Narcissa also contacted her.

"It probably has something to do with the rumor about Lucius," the woman stated.

"Really," Sirius said.

Harry, who was sitting nearby and entertaining himself with Tonks, pretended to hear nothing.

"Yes," Andromeda said. "They say that Lucius is having affair, which is quite surprising actually. The man was truly discreet before."

"Uhm…yeah," Sirius said before changing the topic. It was really weird for him, that in the moment Lucius Malfoy was married to his cousin and in the future the man was married to his godson.

After Andromeda's visit, Harry warned Sirius that Narcissa might call on him the next. After all, she would be Narcissa Black once the divorce was finalized. Unless she found someone else to marry, something which he thought the faster the better. Harry might not have a qualm about taking Lucius away since he considered the man as his. They had family with three adorable children and he would make it sure that the future happen so that he would see his children again. Anyone who stood on his way would be destroyed. But, still, he hoped Narcissa would find someone else too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time passed by quickly and it was now soon the end of August. Sirius and Remus took Harry to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. Harry had promised to meet with Ron and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry!" Ron waved his hand madly when he saw his best friend. He was sitting next to Hermione and her parents, the twins, Ginny and Percy. Percy looked arrogant, which obviously was caused by the shiny Head Boy badge on his chest. Mr. Weasley was busy talking with Hermione's parents. No doubt inquiring about Muggle technology. Mrs. Weasley looked exasperated at her husband behavior although she was used to his obsession now.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry made way towards his friends. Sirius and Remus followed behind him.

"Ready kids?" Mr. Weasley asked a few minutes later after the adults, minus Harry, finished exchanging pleasantries.

"Yeah!"

Together, they entered Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Flourish and Blotts. On the shop's display there was giant metal cage with about a hundred green books inside it. The books were fighting and trying to rip each other.

"Monster Books of Monsters." Hermione murmured beside Harry. She had memorized the list of books needed for the third year.

"Wicked!" the twins breathed out.

Mrs. Weasley looked worried. "Isn't that dangerous?" she asked.

The shop manager had come to meet them. "Hogwarts?" he questioned.

Ron and Hermione nodded while Harry shook his head. "I already have it. Birthday present from Hagrid," he explained seeing their questioning gaze.

"I'm never going to sell this again," the manager grumbled, trying to take out two books for Ron and Hermione from inside the cage. It wasn't an easy task since the books were fighting against him.

"It's quite easy actually," Harry said. He leaned forward and caressed the spine of the book. The Monster Book purred then stopped moving.

"How did you find out about that?" the manager asked in astonishment.

"Just luck," he replied.

"Thank you so much! I'm saved!" the manager looked like he was going to kiss Harry for the help.

The next stop was Magical Menagerie since Hermione wanted to buy owl for her birthday. While she looked around, Harry went to buy owl treat for Hedwig. Hermione showed up a moment later with big orange cat instead of owl.

"This is Crookshanks." She told him. "Cool, isn't he?"

Ron eyed the cat warily but didn't say anything. Hermione then went to show Crookshanks to her parents.

After that, Hermione and Ron went to Madam Malkins. Harry, who had already bought his clothes, chose to wait at Florean Fortesucue ice cream shop with Sirius and Remus. Harry was on his third ice cream when the other showed up. Sirius then treated them all ice cream much to Ron's delight.

Of course they had to visit Quidditch Quality Shop.

"Wow!" Ron said in awe at the sight of Firebolt. He wasn't the only one. Around them, fans had gathered to admire the broom.

"Ireland National Team had ordered seven Firebolts," one of the fans said.

"It's the fastest broom ever!" his companion replied excitedly.

"Lucky that you have it, eh?" Sirius said, attracting Ron's, the twins, Ginny, and even Percy's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron demanded.

"I got Firebolt from Sirius for my birthday." Harry admitted. "Seeing that Sirius here missed the first twelve birthdays I have."

"Whoa Harry!" Fred said.

"The Slytherin team-" George said.

"-especially Draco Malfoy-" Fred continued.

"-will be green with envy." They finished simultaneously.

"It's just a broom." Hermione commented, prompting cries of shock from the boys who immediately went to defend their favorite sports.

Harry only watched the commotion fondly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

September 1st finally came. Sirius and Remus took Harry to King Cross station. Remus was going to be Defense against the Dark Arts teacher but, to protect him from the curse Voldemort put in the position, he only signed one year contract.

"Neville!"

Neville and his grandmother had come to the train station too. Augusta Longbottom looked very stern and strict. She looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione then nodded at her grandson to join his friend. Augusta was worried about her grandson's life at Hogwarts but after the boy told him that he had acquired friends she was relieved. Neville was a shy boy and friendship with Harry Potter would do him good.

Luna showed up the next with her father, Xenophilius Lovegood. They both were dressed in bright yellow clothes. "Daddy," Luna called her father. "Meet my friends."

They exchanged pleasantries for awhile. A whistle signaled that the train was going to leave so Harry and Remus bid Sirius and the others goodbye. His friends also said goodbye to their families.

Hermione was truly excited at the prospect of having Remus as the teacher and spent the entire train ride talking about lessons. Ginny had gone to join her friends while Harry, Ron and Neville played Exploding Snap and Luna read Quibbler. Draco Malfoy didn't come to bother Harry this time because the boy was busy showing off about his trip to South Africa to the entire train and because Lucius had warned his son to behave although Harry wondered how long the boy could hold rein on himself.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, it was already dark. Ron began complaining that he was hungry as they took in the carriage.

"Boys!" Hermione muttered.

"What? I'm a growing boy!" Ron said defensively.

The conversation was halted as they finally arrived on Hogwarts. Harry looked at the nervous first year students, waiting to be Sorted. After the sorting Dumbledore rose to give his normal speech and welcome to new teacher. Remus, of course, was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher while Hagrid became the new teacher for Care of the Magical Creature class.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed when Dumbledore ended his speech and began attacking the roast turkey in front of him.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him but the redhead ignored her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As he had experienced before, Trelawney made prediction that Harry was going to die. Hermione scoffed at it while Ron on the others had believed it. They were still bickering when they arrived at Transfiguration class.

Professor McGonagall was confused as to their behavior.

"Professor," Hermione raised her hand. "We had Divination earlier." She explained.

"Say no more, Miss Granger." McGonagall said. "Tell me, who is the student who going to die this year?"

The whole class stared at her.

"I am," Harry said.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Professor Trelawney makes prediction each year that a student is going to die. So far, none of them has yet."

Hermione threw Ron a triumphant look while Ron grumbled in annoyance.

"Now, let's go back to the lesson." McGonagall ordered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day finally came for the first lesson of Care of Magical Creature. Harry had been debating as to should he prevent the Hippogriff incident or no to if Draco showed the signs wanting to disturb Hagrid's class. But, in the end, he decided to let it happen. It was only a scratch. Madam Pompfrey would fix Draco in no time. As for Hagrid and Buckbeak, no blame would fall on them this time.

"Is anyone here?" Hagrid questioned.

At the chorused reply from the students, Hagrid led them to the edge of Forbidden Forest. This time Harry saw that every student had known how to tame the Monster Book.

"Well, come on." Hagrid called.

"Oooh!" There were collective gasps from the students as about a dozen of hippogriffs showed up. The magical creature had the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse with steel colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and appeared deadly.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him, 'cause those talons hurt." Hagrid said then spent the next few minutes explaining about the animal and ended it with the question if anyone wanted to ride the creature.

"I'll try," Harry offered. Lavender and Parvati tried their best to change Harry's mind but he ignored them.

Hagrid beamed at him.

It was exactly like the last time. Buckbeak let Harry ride him and he quite enjoyed the moment even though he preferred broom. Then Draco insulted Buckbeak and the animal attacked him.

"ARRRGHHH!" the blond screamed. "He's trying to kill me!"

A pale faced Hagrid quickly went to check on Malfoy. The blond was still groaning in the ground. Blood was on his torn arm sleeves.

Harry finally had enough. "Stand away, Hagrid." He ordered and pulled out his wand the waved it above Draco's wand. Harry had enough practice from his Auror days to know that the wound wasn't dangerous.

"There," he said after the wound had closed and the blood cleaned away. "I've healed his wound but you better take him to Madam Pomfrey for sure."

Draco kept moaning. The blond behaved as if he was in life threatening situation. Harry rolled his eyes and sent a jet of water to the blonde's face.

"What the hell?" Draco shrieked.

"Glad to know that you're fine, Malfoy," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm not fine!" the blond screeched. "My arm hurts!" he moaned. "My father will hear about this!"

Hagrid then proceeded to bring Draco back to the castle.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked.

"You should let the git suffer." Ron grumbled.

"Shut up Weasley!" Pansy Parkinson shouted. "It was that oaf fault's that Draco was hurt!"

"Malfoy provoked the hippogriff!" Dean Thomas defended.

"The oaf shouldn't show us such dangerous beast!" Pansy muttered. Around her, the other Slytherins voiced their agreements and began badmouthing Hagrid.

"Silence!" Harry snapped.

All the students stared at him.

Harry looked at them sternly. "Hagrid had specially told us not to insult the hippogriff but Malfoy deliberately ignored the warning and provoked Buckbeak. It was his fault that he was attacked."

Pansy opened her mouth to argue but Harry cut her off. "Would you put your hand into cobra's nest, knowing that the snake could kill you? Even you aren't that foolish, Parkinson."

The girl bristled angrily but Harry ignored her. "However, we have to admit that Hagrid probably shouldn't show such animal and next time he could plan it with the Headmaster first."

"It's Malfoy's fault!" Seamus shouted.

"Yeah!" the other Gryffindors agreed.

"Hmph!" Pansy snorted. "Draco's father would have that beast killed! He would fire that stupid oaf too!" she muttered angrily, stomping away.

"Do you think that Lucius Malfoy would do that?" Hermione asked, worried for Hagrid's sake. Lucius Malfoy was influential man in the ministry after all. The man also was one of the Board of Governors.

"No," Harry answered easily.

"How come you're so sure?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"We all saw what happened. We're an eyewitness in this case. I could become the spokesperson." He reasoned. "It isn't like Lucius Malfoy would defy my words."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter XIII

Draco showed up later, when Harry was halfway through Potions class. The blonde's arm was bandaged. Pansy cooed at Draco as soon as she saw him. Snape hurriedly let the boy sit. It was typical of Snape who favored his own house.

They made Shrinking Potion and Draco chose to sit next to Harry and Ron. "Professor," Draco began. "I need help to cut my daisy roots, Sir."

"Weasley, cut Malfoy's roots," Snape ordered.

Ron's face flushed red in anger. "Your arm is fine!" the redhead hissed angrily. "Harry has healed it!"

"Well, Potter is an incompetent idiot." Draco said, sneering.

Ron took his knife and began cutting Draco's roots randomly.

"Professor," Draco drawled. "Weasley ruined my daisy roots."

Snape came to inspect them, and as soon as he had done what Ron had done, he ordered Ron to exchange Draco's daisy roots with his own.

"But-" Ron tried to protest.

"Now, Weasley."

Ron angrily exchanged the daisy roots.

"Sir, I need to peel shrivelfig," Draco drawled again.

"Potter, peel Malfoy's shrivelfig," Snape ordered.

"No," Harry replied.

The entire class stared at him.

"What did you just say, Potter?" Snape questioned dangerously. Draco and the rest of Slytherin students watched the scene gleefully.

"Malfoy's arm is fine. He doesn't need help to do his work," Harry stated.

"Are you a Healer now, Potter?" Snape said coldly.

"No, Sir," he replied. "But I know when someone lying to me." And to prove his statement, he took out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

The bandaged opened itself, revealing white arm. Not even one scratch was seen. Draco's face had gone pale. The blond probably didn't think that Harry would expose his lie in such blatant way. This time, Harry wouldn't let Draco get away with everything. The boy had to learn about the consequence of his action.

Harry looked at Snape. "You can see for yourself, Sir, that Malfoy is perfectly fine. In fact, he is fine enough to trick us into doing his work. With all due respect, Sir, if a mere third year student managed to fool you, it does raise a question about your capability as the Head of Slytherin house."

Hermione gasped in horror. She wasn't the only one. Lavender and Parvati put their hands on their mouths to cover their shock. Gryffindor students stared at Harry in awe and fear, probably for what Snape was going to do him, and Slytherin students were scowling at him.

Snape looked at Harry in fury. "How dare you! Do you think that because you're the Boy Who Lived you can do anything you want?"

He looked at Snape. "No, Sir." He replied calmly and firmly. "I merely stand up for what I believe is right. Something I'm sure my mother would have taught me if she was alive. Unfortunately, she couldn't grace us with her presence anymore because someone has betrayed him."

That was cruel, actually, but years with Lucius had rubbed off on him. Harry never thought that a human being could go pale that fast. But Snape did. The Potion Master looked like he was going to pass out right then and right there.

"Get out," he said at last in a low voice. "Get out off here! All of you!"

The children didn't need to be told twice. They picked their stuffs and ran out of the class as if their lives depended on it. Harry was the last one who got out and the door was slammed closed behind him.

"Harry, that was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as soon as he got out from the class.

Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement.

"No, it wasn't!" Hermione argued. "What have you been thinking, talking to Snape like that?" she said, horrified. "Now he will deduct hundreds points from Gryffindor."

"No, he won't," Harry replied confidently. "If he did then I would file complain to the Boards of Governors."

"We can do that?" Ron asked, astonished.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It has been stated in Hogwarts: A History that student could file complain if he feel that the teacher doesn't fit in their position or injustice in their method of teaching."

"You think you're so great, aren't you?" Draco interrupted them.

"I never think that, Malfoy." He replied, narrowing his eyes. "Your arm is fine but you pretend to be hurt to discredit Hagrid and Buckbeak. Well, I've had enough of that."

The Slytherin students had gathered around Malfoy and Gryffindor students gathered around Harry.

"You dare to threaten Draco!" Pansy shrieked.

"I don't threaten anyone. I speak the truth. If you pull this act again, I'll break your arm and make sure that neither Madam Pomprey nor Healers at Saint Mungos can heal you."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed at him.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco threatened.

Harry smirked. "Go ahead," he challenged. "You tried to fool the Head of Slytherin house and failed, disgracing the Malfoy name in the process. I'm sure your father will be thrilled to hear that."

Draco gulped.

He took a step toward the blond and, with each step he took forward, Draco stepped back.

"You think that because your father is the Lucius Malfoy, you could get away with everything and that includes being an absolute prat. No more of that. You're on our own now." Harry could be very scary if he wanted to be. He was Head of Auror after all. Not to mention, one godson and three children who weren't exactly angels either and, since Lucius was too lenient, he was the one who handle the punishment.

"Are we clear, Malfoy?"

Draco nodded fearfully.

"Good," he nodded then turned to wide eyed Ron and Hermione. "Well, let's go now. I'm really hungry now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The news about Harry's confrontation with Snape and Draco spread like wildfire at Hogwarts. Some of the stories even had turned into an absurd one. For example, Harry overheard one Hufflepuff student telling her friends that he had attacked Snape and transfigured the Potion master to giant cauldron.

As for Ron and Hermione, as expected, Ron supported him wholeheartedly while Hermione frowned upon him.

"Honestly," she huffed. "You can't go around speaking to teacher like that."

"The git deserves it!" Ron declared hotly.

"I admit that I probably overreacted but the thing is, I'm concerned about Snape's method of teaching."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed in annoyance.

"It is one thing to be strict teacher, like McGonagall, but it is entirely a different thing to be a complete git to the students. We could learn better if he doesn't terrorize us every five minute. Every time Snape is hovering over me I can't produce a decent potion. Just ask Neville."

Neville perked up when his name was mentioned. "Uhm…" the boy mumbled out. "Harry is right, actually. I'm too afraid of Snape to even touch anything in the potion class.' He admitted shyly.

"Oh Neville," Hermione said. "It's alright. I could help giving you pointers."

"See," Ron crowed out. "Harry is right!"

Hermione glared at him but she had to admit the fact.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night Harry had conversation with his husband, who, of course had heard about the whole thing from his son and Snape.

"Must you go and threaten my son?" Lucius drawled.

"He deserves it," Harry replied. "Didn't you have a talk with him before we went back o Hogwarts?"

"I did," Lucius admitted. "Apparently, it wasn't enough."

Draco acted this way because of his upbringing. It was Lucius who put all that nonsense into his son head, making Draco believed he was above everyone else. Well, not anymore. Draco was going to get surprise and Harry would enjoy every moment of it.

"However," Lucius began, "I can't let the matter to pass. I shall go to Hogwarts tomorrow to file complain to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. "Yes, it will raise suspicion if you don't do anything. We could make it that Hagrid only get a warning and, also, he has to get permission from Dumbledore for each magical creature he is going to bring to class."

After plan was made, he bid Lucius goodnight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first lesson the next day was Defense against the Dark Arts with Remus. This time, the man's appearance wasn't as poorly as before. They learned about Boggarts and Harry chose to stay behind this time. He didn't want to face Boggarts yet.

Someone knocked the door, interrupting the lesson.

"Come in," Remus called.

Percy Weasley showed up in the class. "Excuse me, Professor," he said. "Professor Dumbledore called both Harry and Malfoy to Headmaster's office."

The entire class looked at Harry and Draco. Ron and Hermione looked the most worried.

"Of course," Remus said. "Harry, Draco, you both may go now."

They followed Percy to the Headmaster's office.

"Thank you, Percy," Dumbledore said once they arrived.

Percy nodded and turned to leave even though it was very obvious the Head Boy wanted to say.

Lucius was already there, seated in one of the armchairs. Draco quickly took place next to his father. Rolling his eyes, Harry chose to sit directly in front of his husband.

"Harry, Draco," Dumbledore began. "I'm sure that both of you know the reason as to why you're in my office right now."

They both nodded.

"Due to the incident during Care of Magical Creature lesson, Draco has been injured. And now, Lucius has flied formal complain to the school."

"Indeed, Dumbledore," Lucius drawled coldly. "As parents, I wonder what kind of teacher who showed dangerous animals to the students? Has Hogwarts standards sunk that low that someone with no qualification could become a teacher?"

Draco looked pleased beyond belief.

Harry almost snorted. "If I may, Sir." He interrupted. "I could tell you what exactly happened."

"Go ahead, Harry." Dumbledore said before Lucius had any chance to reject the offer. Hagrid was in thin ice now. Any witness that could help was welcomed. Especially with Lucius Malfoy, who had the ministry and the Board of Governors in his pocket.

However this move was already calculated by Harry and Lucius. "Hagrid started his lesson quite well. He showed us Hippogriff and specifically told us to never insult the creature since Hippogriff has high pride. Then he asked if anyone wanted to ride Buckbeak, that is the Hippogriff name by the way." He explained. "So I offered to try. Seeing my success, Draco here," he gestured to the blond, "tried to pet Buckbeak too. He succeeded at first then became arrogant and insulted the creature. Buckbeak then attacked him."

Draco's face paled at the revelation.

"But I helped by giving him first aid so Malfoy is fine. The wound wasn't serious one."

"Ah, yes." I've heard about it too." Dumbledore said. "Quick thinking you did there, Harry."

"Thank you, Sir." He replied. "Sirius and Remus have taught me healing charm, since they both are pranksters and thought that it might help."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Quite a pair they are."

Lucius cleared his throat, looking displeased with how the matter turned out. "It is still a fact that the animal attacked my son and I shan't let the matter pass easily. I demand punishment for everyone responsible. Or I shall take the matter to the Ministry and Board of Governors." He stated, looking at Dumbledore coldly.

At the end, Hagrid got warning letter from Dumbledore. The half giant was also ordered to ask permission from Dumbledore for every magical creature he was going to show at class. It was compromise between Lucius and the headmaster. After that, Lucius bid farewell to Dumbledore, in his arrogant style. The man didn't give a light recognition of Harry and left with his son. Draco was going to get an earful from Lucius.

As Harry had predicted, Draco didn't behave as arrogantly as before. Every time he saw Harry now he acted as if Harry didn't exist, which was a good development. Lucius had ordered his son to focus to his study and nothing else. And if there was any report from Hogwarts then there would punishment waiting. That had shocked the blond to his core.

"You're Malfoy heir and it's about time to act such way," Lucius stated coldly. "You're not a child anymore. It's unbecoming to get involved in a petty childish argument. Do not disappoint me, Draco."

"Yes, Father." he replied obediently. The blond took his father warning to his heart and focused on his studies. Draco always looked up to his father and he would do anything to make him proud. Even though he found it strange that Lucius suddenly ordered him to leave Potter alone, he didn't question it. His father must have a reason behind it.

As for Snape, he now treated Harry with cold disdain and focused his anger on Neville, especially because of the Boggart incident.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time passed by. Soon, it was already the end of October. The first Hogsmeade weekend had come and Harry was really excited. Sirius would come to see him there and Remus would join them as well. But at first, there was something Harry needed to retrieve from Fred and George.

After Quidditch practice, which Oliver Wood insisted they did five times a week so they would win the Cup again this year, he called Fred and George.

"Anything we can help you with, Harry?" Fred asked mischievously.

"Just tell us," George added.

Harry smiled. "Well, it has something to do with old parchment that shows us the location of this school."

Fred and George's expression didn't change at all.

"Old parchment?" Fred asked.

"Do you know something about old parchment, Fred?" George asked.

"I'm afraid not, George." Fred replied.

"We can't help you there, Harry." They said in unison.

Harry smirked at them. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure that you have the Marauders Map with you now. Accio Marauders Map!" And the parchment flew out from Fred's pocket and flew into Harry's hand. He opened the map and tapped it, murmuring. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Fred and George stared wide eyed at him.

"How did you know about it?"

"It's easy." He replied. "My dad made this, you know. He and his friends. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail."

Fred and George gaped at him.

"No way!" Fred whispered.

"You're the son of Marauder!" George said in awe. The twins obviously worshipped the troublemaker and prankster group.

He smiled at the reaction. "Son, godson and honorary godson actually," he replied.

"That means Sirius and Professor Lupin are Marauders too!" Fred concluded.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry admitted. "Prongs was my dad, Padfoot is Sirius and Moony is Remus. Wormtail is dead years ago." The moment Wormtail betrayed his parents was the moment the man was dead for Harry.

"Oh!" The twins deflated a bit but they recovered quickly.

"So guys, since both of you obviously have the location memorized, I will take the map back."

"Yeah, sure, Harry." George waved his hand absentmindedly.

"Professor Lupin! I can't believe it! He seems so proper," George shuddered in disgust.

"A living Marauders!"

"Wow!"

Harry laughed inwardly. Sirius and Remus were up to surprise the next time they saw the twins.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter XIV

Hogsmeade weekend was so much fun for Harry. He, Ron, Hermione plus Remus went to meet Sirius first at Zonko's Joke Shop. From there, they explored the village, entering the shops and buying anything that struck their fancy, especially Sirius, who acted like child. Their last destination was Three Broomsticks to drink Butterbeer and enjoyed light snack.

"How is school, Harry?" Sirius asked, ruffling Harry's hair.

"It's fine," he replied. "We're going to have Quidditch match against Slytherin."

For surprise factor, Harry had asked his friends not to reveal to anyone that he had Firebolt in his possession. So, during practice he still used his old broom.

"There they are!" A loud voice interrupted them.

Harry lifted his head to see that it was Fred Weasley who was talking. Next to him stood George Weasley and Lee Jordan, the twin's best friend.

Fred and George walked to their table with the most serious expression. Even Ron looked taken aback. "Are you or are you not the Marauder?" they asked in unison.

Sirius smirked at them. "Guilty as charged." He said.

Remus nodded at them warily, knowing their reputation as prankster, which actually was inspired by Marauders.

"You're our hero!" they blurted out.

And the twins spent the next moments interrogating Sirius and Remus about their glory days as the prankster kings at Hogwarts. Sirius was all too happy to provide them with details while Fred and George listened seriously. Remus added his own opinion here and there during the whole thing.

Harry had feeling that the twins were going to try surpassing their idols as soon as possible. Ron, too, had come to the same conclusion. In fact, the redhead was really relieved when it was time for them to back to the castle. As Fred and George's younger brother, he feared he would be become their victim or their test subject.

The next day, Harry was having breakfast when huge eagle owl landed in front of him. It was the owl Lucius just recently bought for their correspondence.

Harry took the parcel the owl brought and fed it bacon. "Thanks, Ares." He said.

The owl finished the bacon then flew away.

He opened the box and found red scarf silk inside. It was from Lucius, who just had gone the Japan to establish the Asia branch of their investment company.

"It's really pretty," Hermione commented. "Although I wonder why Sirius sent you this now? He could have brought it with him yesterday."

Harry smiled but he didn't say anything. They were in Great Hall now and the last thing Harry wanted to happen was for Ron to freak out when he told them it came from his boyfriend. Yes, he could wait until Saturday to meet Lucius but he had orchestrated it so he could tell Hermione and Ron that he had boyfriend. At least, it was better than husband.

So, he waited until that night, when they were doing their homework. He secretly cast privacy charm so no one could eavesdrop on them.

"Do you guys remember the red scarf I got this morning?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Well, I don't get from Sirius as you thought. I got it from my boyfriend." He said.

"What?" Ron exploded.

"Boyfriend? Since when?" Hermione asked.

"What? How? Why?" Ron muttered in shock.

Ron expression was too funny that Harry found it hard not to laugh at the redhead.

"Since last year actually." He answered.

"What?" Ron shrieked again.

"But you're only twelve years old." Hermione said, frowning.

"Well, I like him and he likes me so age doesn't matter." He replied as a matter of fact. Especially with the huge age gap between him and Lucius.

Hermione frowned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm waiting for a right time to tell you guys," he said.

"I guess that he's older than us," she said. "Because he sent it while you're at school and the scarf is clearly expensive. Where did you meet him? What is his name?"

"Well, he is older than me." Harry admitted.

"Eeeew!" Ron muttered in disgust.

"I met him during holiday. He is really mature, smart and witty." He smiled. "I like him and he likes me. So, that's how we become couple."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I can't believe I didn't see any signs before." She mused.

Ron snorted at her.

"I'm happy with him. I don't expect both of you to like him." He said. "As long as you accept that I'm with him, that is enough for me."

Hermione smiled at him. "Harry, as long as you're happy then I support you. You're my best friend. I want the best for you, with Voldemort and all." She said, sighing.

Ron shuddered at the name.

"It's good that Voldemort didn't show up to ruin our second year. I hope this year we'll enjoy a normal school year too."

"You Know Who!" Ron snapped, annoyed. "Don't call him that!"

Hermione glared at him. "I call him that because that's his name. It's really stupid to call him You Know Who every time we talk."

With that, Ron and Hermione descended into one of their arguments.

She didn't need to worry. Their third year would be free of Voldemort, Dementor and the Azkaban runaway. Harry had made sure of it. But it wasn't the case with deceitful rat. Right now, Wormtail was still a prisoner in the Malfoy Manor dungeon. And at the end of their third year, Lucius and Harry would let the rat go to seek for his master.

"But…but…Harry, you don't like uhm…boys in our school, do you?" Ron questioned.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. The only guy I like is my boyfriend."

Ron looked relieved while Hermione scowled at the redhead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first Quidditch match finally came. Gryffindor would play against Slytherin. The weather was really bad, with rain and storms. Harry planned to end the match as soon as possible. When he showed up in the changing room with Firebolt in his hand, all activity stopped.

"Is that-?" Oliver Wood gulped. "Is that-?"

"Firebolt?" Harry asked. "Yes. The one and only."

In a second, he was surrounded by his teammate, all asking questions about Firebolt, except for Fred and George who already known about his new broom.

"Whoa, Harry." Angelina said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you have Firebolt?" Oliver demanded, looking at the broom in awe.

"It's a birthday present from Harry's godfather." Fred informed them.

"You knew and you didn't say anything, either!" Katie rounded at the twin, a bit impressed by their restraint.

"Well, Harry here wants to surprise us." George said.

"It's Marauder honor," Fred added solemnly.

"It's brilliant!" Oliver exclaimed suddenly. "You got Firebolt and no one knows about it! Slytherin team wouldn't know what hit them!"

Happy again, Oliver led them to the Quidditch pitch. They met with Slytherin team, led by Flint. Both of the captains shook their hands although it seemed they were trying to break the other's. Flint looked pass Oliver. His eyes stopped at Harry, or to be more precisely, the Firebolt in Harry's hand.

Harry smirked at him.

When Flint returned to his team, it was obvious that he told them about the Firebolt, since they all looked like they had been struck by lightning. Madam Hooch too, couldn't keep her eyes off Firebolt.

The match was finally begun. The rain hindered Harry's ability to spot the Snitch so he flew around, trying to find it. The rain got heavier and it truly bothered Harry until he finally saw it. The snitch!

"And Potter caught the Snitch!" Lee Jordan shouted. "It has come to our attention that Potter rides Firebolt this year!" He tried to endorse the broom but McGonagall prevented it.

"We won!" Oliver hugged Harry.

"We won!" Fred said.

"We won!" George said.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia too landed and then proceeded to hug Harry tightly. The commotion moved until they stood next to Gryffindor stand.

"Congratulations, mate!" Ron yelled.

"Congrats, Harry," Luna said in her dreamy voice. She had joined Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville to watch the game.

"Thanks, guys." He replied, smiling broadly.

Seamus and Dean stared at Firebolt in awe.

"Wow, Harry," Seamus said. "Is that Firebolt? The real Firebolt?"

"Yes." He replied.

By this time, the news had spread to other students and they all surrounded him, eager to see the broom. Professor McGonagall finally came and ordered them to get back to school since the rain had gotten heavier. Harry was glad for the interruption.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

December finally came. At Hogwarts, Christmas spirit could be felt already. Professor Flitwick decorated the class with colorful lights that turned out to be real fairies. The Great Hall was decorated with twelve Christmas trees. And, the last week before Christmas, they could visit Hogsmeade.

"We could buy our Christmas presents there!" Hermione said excitedly. "Mum and Dad would love the mint flavored dental floss that is sold at Honeydukes!"

Harry too, used the opportunity to buy Christmas presents for his friends and family. He was going back to Grimmauld Place. After shopping, they went back to the castle.

A few days later, Harry was busy preparing his trunks when Hermione came in. Ron was still in common room, playing Exploding Snap with Neville.

"Hey, Hermione," he greeted his best friend. "What is it?' he asked, seeing the troubled look on her face.

"Uhm, Harry," she began. "Do you remember our Defense against the Dark Arts lesson we had a few weeks ago?" she asked.

"Which one?" he asked back.

"The one where Snape substituted for Remus," she said meaningfully.

Harry understood now. It was the lesson where Snape forced them to learn about werewolf, in hope that the student would recognize Remus for that. "And?" he asked. "I don't care if Remus has little furry problem."

Hermione sighed in relief. "So, you already knew about his condition?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "He is my honorary godfather. Of course I know about it."

"Oh, ok." She said at last. "I don't care about uh… his furry little problem either. I think it isn't fair to judge people by their race."

"I know," he said. "Speaking of which, I think you should let go Divination and Muggle Studies."

"Harry?"

"You're Muggleborn, Hermione. You don't need to take the lesson anymore. And about Divination, you think that it is utter nonsense. There is no need to take so many lessons using Time Turner."

Hermione gasped in shock.

"I have seen your schedule. You have many lessons in the same time. I overheard you talking about your homework. Not to mention the Time Turner in your neck. Well?" he asked once she kept silence.

She sighed. "You're right, actually."

"If you want to know about the lesson here, you could have read the book Hermione." he suggested.

They spend the next moment discussing about what to do. Hermione insisted that she would keep Muggle Studies until the end of third year but agreed to let go of Divination.

"I asked Professor McGonagall for this. I can't just stop halfway. It's my responsibility, Harry." She had reasoned and in the end Harry was forced to agree with her. But he had promised to help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unlike last year, this time Harry invited the Weasleys, Grangers, Lovegoods and Longbottoms to spend Christmas day with him. They all accepted the invitation. Grimmauld Place was never that full before. Kreacher was only glad to cook and Sirius was amazed that the elf served them all without insulting the guests.

He got a mountain of gifts from Lucius which promptly had Mrs. Weasley interrogating him and everyone found out that he had a boyfriend. But they all were accepting and Harry was relieved of it. In the end, Christmas was great.

After the guests returned to their respective residence, Harry then spent the rest of his holiday in his adult body with his husband. He had told Lucius this before so his husband was already waiting for him at their London townhouse.

"Good morning, dear." Lucius leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Morning, Lucius." He replied.

Together, they walked to the dining room. Dobby had prepared traditional English breakfast for them. After breakfast, they retreated to Lucius' study. His husband then proceeded to show him documents about their investment in Muggle world. They were paying off magnificently.

"Everything is great," he said.

"Certainly." Lucius drawled arrogantly.

"You're so full of yourself." He commented, walking to stand behind Lucius and wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulder. "But that is one of the reasons why I love you."

Lucius didn't say anything but the man turned around and pulled Harry into his lap then kissed him passionately. The kiss grew more intense. Lucius then moved to kiss his neck. His breath hot against Harry's throat. His husband had wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and Harry had his arms around Lucius' neck. It was Lucius who transfigure one of the couches into bed.

"Are you alright?" then man asked an hour later.

"Never better." He flashed a grin at Lucius.

As Harry lay next to him, Lucius wondered if he had allowed Harry too much freedom and power over many things. He sometimes thought so because in his marriage with Narcissa, the witch knew her position and what she could and couldn't do. It was different with Harry who was raised with Muggle upbringing.

But as he looked at Harry's green bottle eyes, the messy dark hair and the features that dominated the faces of James, Al and Lily, he concluded in the end that Harry and his children were worth it. Aside of that, he did enjoy the power that came being married to the Chosen One.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. Thanks for her help.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter XV

Harry first class of the new semester was Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had provided them with fire salamanders. It was fun to watch the salamanders running in the fire while the students surrounded the bonfire talking happily in the warmth. Their only task was to find wood to burn.

However, the other lessons weren't that fun. In Divination, Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palm reading and had stated that Harry had the shortest life line she ever saw. Hermione followed Harry's advice and dropped Divination. Ron was shocked at this.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" Ron demanded, not believing his ears.

"That class is trash," was Hermione's reply. But even without Divination, she still had other lessons. Every night Hermione was busy with her homework.

Ron finally couldn't stand it anymore. "How does she do it?" he whispered to Harry.

"Doing what?" he asked back.

"That! With all the lessons!" Ron said. "I overheard her talking to Professor Vector about the Arithmancy lesson yesterday. But at the same time she was with us in the Care of Magical Creature lesson!"

Harry sighed. "Ron," he said finally. "Just let it go, alright?"

"What?"

Harry refused to discuss the problem anymore so Ron was forced to drop the issue.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In February, they had a Quiddicth match against Ravenclaw. The Seeker was Cho Chang, Harry's first girlfriend in the original time line. They won easily.

For Harry, time moved past with the lesson, Quidditch Practice and his weekly visits to London townhouse to meet Lucius. He enjoyed his time to the best of his ability. Easter holiday came but third year students had so much homework that they couldn't enjoy the holiday.

Neville looked like he was going to pass out because of the burden. He wasn't the only one. Seamus grumbled all day. "Why doe have to do homework over a holiday?" he asked, muttering angrily.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, looking out the window at the lake and wondering about playing outside.

No one had as much homework as Hermione. Harry didn't mind to let her copy his homework but the girl refused. Ron, eager to borrow Harry's homework, had to face disappointment when Harry refused his plea.

"But I don't understand," Ron said. "You became smart all of sudden."

"Ron," he replied. "I've got Remus as my honorary godfather. I spend summer and Christmas holiday with him. What do you think we're doing?"

Ron looked green at that. The redhead shuddered at the though of having a teacher as relative. Sirius was okay in his opinion but Remus, well…the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was a better fit with Hermione.

"And then, there is Sirius," he continued. "If I don't learn new spells to defend myself I could spend everyday walking with green hair and green skin."

Ron nodded sympathetically. Growing up with the twins, he understood Harry's plight. Especially since finding out that Sirius and Remus were Marauders, a group of pranksters that Fred and George idolized.

Harry had decided to use that as the reason if people asked him about his sudden development, that Remus used the time to give him lesson at home and Sirius too, taught him many useful spells for prank. After all, in prank war, the faster one to cast the spell was the one who won. This had placated Hermione who demanded to know how Harry mastered spells so quickly now.

Aside from that, Harry was pressured by Oliver Wood on daily basis. The final Quidditch match was going to happen the first Saturday after the Easter holiday against Slytherin. Harry was relieved when the day came. He had enough of Oliver's nagging. The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain seek him every opportunity he had to discuss strategy, giving Harry a headache.

It was a bright day. The sky was blue and the wind blew gently. The entire Hogwarts students were enthusiastic about the last Quidditch game of the year. This time, however, Draco and his cronies left him alone. Ron frowned at this and thought that the Slytherins must be planning something sinister while Hermione was grateful.

Oliver paced around in the changing room like a mad man. Even Fred and George looked solemn, and that was saying something. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were huddled in the corner, talking in a low voice. Finally, Oliver gathered the team and they walked to the pitch together.

Students cheered when they showed up. Among the stand, there was a roar. It came from Luna's famous lion hat. The girl sat at Gryffindor stand, flanked by Hermione and Ron. They waved at him so Harry waved back.

Meanwhile, at the other part of the pitch, sat Slytherin students with Snape on the front row. Next to him was Lucius Malfoy. His husband had told Harry that he was going to watch the final Quidditch game. Draco, apparently, had begged his father for Firebolt but Lucius refused, saying that he had bought eleven new brooms for Slytherin team and therefore Draco didn't deserve the new broom.

The game was begun and it was brutal, if Harry had to say. Whoever won the game won the Quidditch Cup so they had gone all out. He spotted the snitch about an hour later but Draco also saw it and they competed to reach it first.

"Potter caught the Snitch!" Lee Jordan shouted. "The match is won by Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor stand roared out. The students were laughing and smiling at each other. Still holding the Snitch, Harry landed on the ground. His team mate landed down then rushed to hug him.

"We won! We won!" Oliver said, openly crying.

Fred and George danced like maniac around them while Angelina, Alicia and Katie grinned widely.

When Dumbledore gave the huge silver cup, Harry thought that it was one of the happiest moments in his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time passed and now it was June. While fifth year students such as Fred and George, took their OWL the seventh year student such as Percy took their NEWTS. Even though it was summer the students spent their time in library or common room to study. Percy, who needed good grade to enter the Ministry, was easily annoyed these days. But none were as stressed out as Hermione, who took extra lessons. Harry had seen her schedule. On Monday, she had Arithmancy and Transfiguration test at nine o'clock in the morning then continued with Charm and Ancient Rune.

The first test was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall ordered them to transfigure teapot into turtle.

Hermione annoyed them all by complaining loudly that her turtle looked like sea turtle.

"Oh shut up, Hermione," Ron said. "Mine still breathes fog."

The next test was Charms. Professor Flitwick told them to practice Cheering charm. The day ended well for Harry but not for Hermione and Ron. The girl was too stressed out and the charm came out too strong that as the result Ron had laughed for an hour non stop.

The next day they had Care of Magical Creature, Potions and also Astronomy test. Snape glowered at him the whole time but Harry ignored the man. At Wednesday, they had History of Magic and Herbology lesson. And the last test was Defense against the Dark Arts and Divination at Thursday.

Remus had arranged the test in open space where the student had to reach finish point while battling various magical creatures such as Grindylow, Red Cap, Hinky Punk and Boggart. Hermione made them all laughed when she ran out, screaming loudly.

"My-my boggart…" she stuttered. "It was Professor McGonagall. She said I failed all my tests."

Ron laughed out loud at that. Even Remus looked like he was holding laugh.

"Only you, Hermione," he said, shaking his head fondly.

After that, he and Ron went to North Tower for Divination test. He told Trelawney that he saw Ireland winning Quidditch World Cup this year. Until he left, Trelawney made no other prophecy concerning Wormtail. Maybe he and Lucius had altered the past that the prophecy wasn't valid anymore.

With the test over, Hogwarts students used the opportunity to enjoy the summer. Harry chose to organize a picnic. He had asked Dobby for this for which the elf gladly made the food for Harry. After that he invited Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Remus to the picnic. They all accepted it especially Ron who was eager to eat the food then swam in the lake.

Dobby had made baked macaroni, chicken wings, and sweet corn and carrot salad. There were grape and treacle tart for dessert. And for drinks, he had asked for orange juice. Harry knew that at Hogwarts the house elf served pumpkin juice but he preferred fruit juice.

"Well, let sit and eat," he said.

Ron wasted no time to attack the food. Remus and he ate leisurely while talking. Hermione, Ginny and Neville conversed to each other while Luna hummed merrily. After that, they decided to swim around in the lake with exception Remus who opted to read a book.

"Harry, since when you have necklace?" Hermione asked once they were in the water. "And…is that a ring there?"

"Hmm?" he looked down to see his necklace and the wedding ring there. The swimming suit didn't hide it like his clothes did. "Oh, my boyfriend gave this to me," he said nonchalantly.

Neville choked at the revelation while Ginny stared at him wide eyed. Luna stared at him dreamily like usual.

"It's a promise ring," he explained.

"Uhm…you have boyfriend?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I told you guys because you're my friends but you can't tell the others yet, okay?"

"Okay, Harry." Ginny said, nodding vehemently. She finally overcame her crush on him.

"Alright, Harry." Neville said. He didn't care that Harry got a boyfriend but for Harry to trust him meant a lot for him.

"I think you and your boyfriend fit together," Luna spoke for the first time, smiling dreamily. "Don't forget to invite me to your wedding."

"I won't forget you," he replied.

"Okay," Luna said.

Hermione stared at them as if they had lost their mind but decided not to say anything. She had gotten used to Luna's oddity now.

They spent a few moments playing in the water before heading back to Hogwarts. Harry walked with Remus together while his friends were in front of him.

"You seem tense," Remus commented. He had watched Harry and the boy seemed getting tense as the sun set. It was different with his carefree and happy behavior with his friends earlier.

"I just remembered some unpleasant thing," he replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the same place in Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy strolled down to the dungeon. The torch lit the hall, gave off an eerie atmosphere. He finally arrived at his destination, the cell where the traitorous rat was kept.

Wormtail's eyes widened in disbelief when the rat saw him. "You!" he rasped out, pointing the dirty finger at him.

"Crucio," Lucius drawled. How dare this low creature disrespect him?

Wormtail fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

Lucius ended the curse a moment later. He wanted nothing more than to kill the worthless rat in front of him but, unfortunately, the rat was still needed. He waved his wand to the cell and the lock opened.

"Get out of there, you pathetic being," he drawled coldly. "I have mission for you."

"Of course," Wormtail replied, still in pain. He didn't dare to object for he knew the length of malice Lucius was capable of.

"Find the Dark Lord," Lucius ordered. "It's time for his return."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter XVI

The only pub in Little Hangleton was full tonight. All the villagers had gathered to gossip about the latest development in their village which was the new owner of Riddle house. The house was once owned by the Riddle's, the richest family in Little Hangleton. It was located on the top of the hill and was the biggest house there. However, since the Riddle family died mysteriously fifty years ago, the ownership of the house fell into different hands and now the house was sold again. The new owner had come to inspect the house that morning and villagers had caught glimpse of the man. He was handsome and tall with long silvery blond hair. Dressed in expensive black suit, the aristocrat man screamed power and money.

"Did you see his car?" one of the villagers asked.

"Yeah, I never saw car that looked that expensive before." Another man replied enviously, thinking that the closest he saw a black Rolls Royce Phantom before was on the television.

"What about Frank?" one woman inquired.

"Still works there, Connie." Her friend replied. "I heard that the Riddle house will be destroyed and the new owner will build a new building to replace it."

"Who is the new owner?" That was the question everyone wanted to know the answer.

""Must be some lord from London."

"Yeah, he bought the house for charity you know."

"Really?" Connie asked curiously. She wasn't the only one. Half of the pub occupants leaned forward to hear the answer.

"Yes, he is going to build orphanage there I heard."

"Wish I had that kind of money," one young man grumbled.

"We all do, dear." One of the pub patron replied.

They spent all night gossiping about the lord and wondering about what changes the man was going to bring to Little Hangleton.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As for Harry Potter, he went to spend one day at his relatives house, the Dursleys. As usual, Sirius accompanied him. This would be the last time Harry stayed there since Voldemort would be finished by the end of his fourth year. He left as soon as he could.

Remus was reading book when Harry and Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place. He raised his eyebrow at both of them. "What is it?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Dudley is on diet so Sirius saw that as perfect opportunity to rub it in his face."

"What?' Sirius said. "That pig deserved it. With the way they treated you it's lucky I don't do worse to them!"

"And what did he do?" Remus asked.

"He ordered Dobby to bring as much food as possible to Privet Drive. He then put that food on the dining table. Then he proceeded to eat the steak, roasted chicken, chocolate tart and everything while Dudley watched enviously." Harry explained.

Remus shook his head. "Sirius," he began exasperatedly. "That is very childish of you to do that. You're the adult here." He chastised.

"I could do worse," Sirius cut his best friend rant off. "With the way they treated Harry before." If only Harry let him, the Dursleys would find out what the Blacks could do to their enemy.

"Well, I'm with you guys now, right," Harry interrupted.

"Hmph!" Sirius snorted. He was obviously displeased about the Dursleys situation.

"So, what are you going to do this summer Harry?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm going to visit the Weasleys of course. Then I'm going abroad with Lucius for a few weeks." He turned to Sirius. "You have bought the tickets for Quidditch World Cup, haven't you?" he asked.

"Of course!" Sirius replied enthusiastically. "I can't wait for it!"

Harry had plan about what he was going to do for the summer holiday. First, he was going to visit the Burrows every day to play Quidditch with Ron, the twins and Ginny. It was easy to do so now since their fireplace was connected. While he did that, Lucius would take his son to Asia. After that, he and Lucius would go to Germany and Greece. They were going to establish another headquarters of their muggle company in Frankfurt while sightseeing around then continued to Greece since Lucius had villa in Santorini.

His birthday would be celebrated at the Burrows. Harry had invited the Tonks, the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms and the Grangers as well as members of Gryffindor Quidditch team and his class of Gryffindor students. Currently, Hermione and her parents were in Switzerland but they would come since Harry had acquired international Portkey for them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Harry was busy planning his holiday, Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was busy contemplating his parents' upcoming divorce. Lucius had called him to his study that evening. When Draco arrived there, he found his mother was already seated t next to her husband.

"Have a seat, Draco." Lucius ordered.

He did as he was told.

In the following one hour, Lucius explained to him that he was going to divorce with his mother since he had found someone else and it wouldn't be fair to Narcissa so he decided to release her from the marriage so she could find someone else who loved her too.

"We love you very much," Narcissa Malfoy told her only child. "Nothing is going to change that."

Lucius had settled which property to bequeath his wife and also the amount of monthly allowance. The papers were also taken care of. That left it to Narcissa to talk with Sirius since she was going to be Black again. After that, he could announce the divorce publicly. Draco would stay with him since his son was the Malfoy heir and Lucius got his custody but Narcissa was free to visit her son whenever she wanted to. He told his son about this.

Draco knew that his parents were betrothed since they were children but he was under impression that they loved each other. However, his mother didn't look upset at all about her husband leaving her. When he later inquired as to why, Narcissa smiled and said that since Lucius had someone else then she would look for someone special too. Having assured that both his parents loved him and he could see them anytime he wanted too, Draco finally accepted it.

Now, that he was thinking about it. Lucius seemed to change since two years ago. His father was still strict with him but he was less demanding and didn't act as harshly as before. His biggest surprise came when Lucius saw his mark but instead of berating him like he did during Draco's first year because Granger beat his mark, Lucius merely said that Draco could get better mark if he studied harder. That was it.

Lucius also spent more time with him. He still remembered the trip to South Africa with his father. Lucius never ever once took him to his business trip before. Even at their yearly summer holiday, Lucius would mostly leave him with Narcissa. However, this improvement also had negative effect, for Draco at least. His father didn't spoil him as much as he did before and he also set some new rules for him to obey. For example, no whining, no picking fight with the other students and all or he would get punishment. But Draco preferred this version of his father rather than the old one.

There was a knock on his door and Draco was jolted out from his reverie. The door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy. His father strode him.

"Father," he greeted him.

Lucius inclined his head at him. "I'm leaving for business to go to Asia," he began. "It will do you to see the wizarding world there. We shall leave tomorrow. Be prepared."

"Yes, Father," Draco replied eagerly. He was really excited. Another trip again with his father to abroad!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!"

It was Harry's birthday and he was celebrating it at the Burrows with Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys and the other friends. Mrs. Weasley had done her best for the meal. And the gigantic birthday cake. The smell made his mouth water and he wasn't the only one. Ron had eyed the cake hungrily ever since it was brought out.

"Happy birthday to you!"

The song finally ended with Fred and George singing the last part loudly.

"Well, come on Harry!" Sirius thud his back.

He took deep breath and blew the candles. Everyone applauded.

"Cut the cake!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"What?" Ron said.

Laughing, Harry made the fist cut at the cake. After that everyone was welcomed.

"Hmmm," Ron said after devouring his first bite.

The party was held at the backyard so it could accommodate all the guests. Mrs. Weasley had cooked a feast for them. Of course, Harry had made sure that he paid for every expense.

"You guys will come to Quidditch World Cup right?" Oliver demanded to know. The way he spoke indicated that it was a great crime to not to attend the event.

"Of course," Ron replied between mouthfuls of food.

"That is good." He nodded in satisfaction. "How about the rest of you?"

"Certainly," Fred said.

"Quidditch is the best in the world," George added. "Aside of pranking of course."

Oliver beamed at the answer.

Hermione rolled her eyes. But she refrained from saying anything, knowing that Oliver Wood was a rabid Quidditch fanatic. As fanatic as one could get.

Oliver the proceeded to tell them his about his job as reserve player at Puddlemore United. Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Alicia, Katie and Angelina listened in rapt attention. Fred and George had slinked away. Probably to test their joke products. Parvati and Lavender were giggling in the background. Since the party was held at night, the garden was illuminated by hundreds of floating candle. Not far from them, Fay Dunbar and Livia Montgomery were busy talking with Neville. Luna, meanwhile, was dancing with her father. Mr. Weasley and Percy were busy discussing ministry laws.

Even the owls didn't miss the occasion. Harry had asked Sirius to conjure owl perch in the backyard so the owls could get out. Hedwig, Hermes, Errol and Sheep were perched there while Pig was flying happily. Sheep was the owl Harry bought as Christmas present for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He figured that giving them owl would be useful since Errol was too old for long journeys. The owl actual name was Sheeplodeon, shorted into Sheep. The name, of course, came from Ginny.

"Alright, Harry?" Sirius' voice interrupted him.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just enjoying the party."

The night was perfect. The only one was missing was his husband but then he would meet Lucius later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the other side of the world, Lucius Malfoy and his son were staying in Hong Kong. As promised he bought Draco with him. They would leave for Indonesia in a few days. There were several mines for acquisition there. They mostly produced coal and gold. As for Draco, the boy would spend his time at the biggest magical safari park located in the heart of Borneo Island. The diversity of the oldest rainforest in the world was more than enough to provide entertainment for his son while he was busy with his business. After that Draco would join Narcissa in Milan while he and Harry would go to Germany and Greece for their summer holiday before returning to England for the Quidditch World Cup which reminded him that he still had to take care of the matter.

The riots were necessary because it would serve as announcement that Voldemort had returned. Harry was against it at first but after he explained, his spouse finally agreed. As of now, Voldemort was in Wormtail's care and without Nagini's milk, Voldemort was weak enough in his temporary form to do anything sinister. Lucius would only go to their hiding when it was truly necessary, he didn't want to spend any time longer with the snake face and the traitorous rat. Thankfully, everything would end by the end of Harry's fourth year.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry spent his holiday playing Quidditch with twins, Ginny and Ron. He also helped George and Fred with their joke creation something Ron didn't understand. Ron preferred to go as far as possible from the twins when they were in their mood since the teen was victim of too many pranks. Hermione and her parents had gone back to Switzerland to continue their holiday but they would be back at the middle of August.

Their joke items production were halted when Mrs. Weasley found out about it. She was angry since Fred and George's OWL weren't as high as she expected. So, Harry finally called for back up, Remus and Sirius. He had told them that in the future the twins had opened a very successful joke shop. Sirius was very interested in the idea and Harry feared for the future, who knew what kind of prank Fred and George would create with Sirius' aid?

"Ow, come on Molly," Sirius said. "Don't be too harsh on them."

Mrs. Weasley glared at him and Remus, too much to Harry's amusement.

"Just look at Remus. He's prankster but he turned out fine. He's even a professor for Merlin's sake!"

"Yeah, Mum!" Fred said.

"Hmmph! I'm pretty sure that Remus here had higher OWLs than both of you combined and he was a Prefect too," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Muuuuum!" Fred and George whined.

But in the end, she finally gave up, between Sirius, Remus, the twins and even Mr. Weasley to persuade her. The only one who disagreed was Percy who thought that they shouldn't waste time for joke.

"It's their talent, Molly!" Sirius said again. "You can't deny it!"

"Fine," she relented at last.

"Yes!" Fred and George danced around the kitchen.

"But I better not see your fake wands again!" Mrs. Weasley threatened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day for him and Lucius were to leave for their business trip plus holiday finally came.

"Are you ready, dear?" his husband questioned.

"Yeah," he replied.

Their first destination was Frankfurt, where the Europe headquarters of their muggle corporation would be located. The global headquarter was located in London with each region having its own headquarters. The American region's headquarter was located in New York, Africa region was located in Johannesburg, South Africa, Japan was located in Tokyo, China was located in Shanghai and Asia Pacific headquarter minus Japan and China was located in Hong Kong.

After the business matter was taken care of, they then spent a few days gallivanting in Frankfurt, both in wizarding and muggle world. In the muggle part, they visited Saint Bartholomew's Cathedral, Old Opera House and of course Zeil for shopping.

Their next destination was Greece since Lucius had villa in Santorini. The island was located in the southern Aegean Sea, about two hundred kilometers southeast from Greece's mainland. The villa was located in the top of a hill with one of the most beautiful scenic views ever. Aside of Santorini, they also ventured to Athens and Thessaloniki. They spent one week there at Greece.

One day before Quidditch World Cup was held, he and Lucius returned to England. After setting at Grimmauld Place, he went to the Burrows. Hermione had come to stay there too.

"Harry! You surprised me!" Mrs. Weasley said when he emerged out from the fireplace.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." He greeted her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, dear." She replied. "How was your holiday?"

"It was amazing!" he replied. Harry knew that she didn't agree with his plan when she heard that he was going to spend two weeks abroad with his boyfriend only. She berated Sirius too for allowing him to go. He understood her thinking so he tried to calm her and said that they went with tour guide and all. That calmed her a bit.

"Ron, Hermione and the others are at the backyard," she told him. "They are playing Quidditch now."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." He walked to the backyards and saw the twins, Ginny, Ron, Bill and Charlie. So, the two eldest Weasleys had come home. Hermione meanwhile was reading book under the tree.

Ginny was the first to see him. "Harry!" she yelled.

Her voice brought attention to him from the others. In a few moments, he was surrounded by the redheads plus one bushy haired girl. Bill and Charlie stood in the background.

"Meet my brothers," Ron said. "Bill and Charlie."

"Hey Harry," Bill said. "I've heard a lot about you."

Charlie was the next to shake his hand. "Hey, Harry. Ron here and the others have told us about your adventure at Hogwarts." He said, smiling.

"I hope that it's a good story," he replied.

Hermione wasted no time to interrogate him the next. "How was Greece?" she asked. "I read about ancient wizarding world in Greece. It's so fascinating!"

"Calm down, Hermione," he said, laughing.

"And how about your boyfriend?" Fred asked.

"Got any action?" George teased.

"Stop that!" Ron said, looking quite green.

Harry ignored him and winked at the twins. "Now, that is a secret, obviously."

Mrs. Weasley, seeing that they already finished playing Quidditch, carrying out tray of iced lemonade with sponge cake. She put in on the table at the backyard which would be used for dinner later. She was about to return to the house but Harry stopped her.

"I have bought souvenirs for all of you," he explained.

"Oh, Harry, you don't have to," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I insist," he replied. He had bought leather belt from Braun Buffel as souvenir from Germany for Mr. Weasley and the boys. As for Mrs. Weasley and the girls, he bought gold earrings from Folli Follie main store in Greece.

"Thank you, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's very lovely."

"I hope you like it, Mrs. Weasley," he replied.

Bill and Charlie protested at the gift because they only met Harry that day but he insisted and went as far to threaten them so they finally accepted it.

They spent the time talking leisurely. When night came, they had dinner at the backyard. Remus and Sirius also came over for dinner. It was an enjoyable night. Then, Harry, Sirius and Remus bid them goodbye. They needed to sleep early for the match the next day.

As for Harry, he was plotting with Lucius. After all, Quidditch World Cup was an international event. It would be full of Aurors with the highest standard of safety. They couldn't afford to mess up there.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter books. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help. Some part of the story I got from Wikipedia and some part contains direct dialogue and scene from the book Harry Potter Goblet of Fire. You've been warned. Thanks.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter XVII

It was still dark when Harry woke up. He went to bathroom first, to shower, then donned the clothes. A dark jeans and red shirt with jacket since it would be quite cold in the morning. When he came down to the dining room, Remus and Sirius were already seated there. Sirius was bouncing in his seat, clearly unable to wait for the World Cup. Usually the man wouldn't get up before ten in the morning. Next to Sirius, Remus sat, reading book.

"Good morning," he said cheerily.

"Hey, Harry!" Sirius waved at him. "Eat your breakfast! Then we can go to Quidditch World Cup!"

Smiling at his godfather's enthusiasm, Harry sat down and began fulfilling his bowl. Kreacher had made chicken porridge that morning.

"Not so fast, Padfoot." Remus commented. "We'll have to wait for the Tonks."

As if to prove Remus' statement, Kreacher came to announce that the Tonks had arrived. Harry had told Sirius to get ticket for the Tonks and Neville. Luna and her father already bought their tickets.

"Good morning, Sirius, Remus, Harry." Ted and Andromed Tonks greeted them.

"Wotcher guys," Nymphadora Tonks, preferred to be called by Tonks, greeted them cheerily. Her eyes lingered a bit on Remus.

"Good morning," they chorused back.

"Would you like a breakfast?" Harry offered.

The Tonks graciously refused since they had eaten at home.

So, now, they waited for Harry to finish his breakfast.

"Couldn't you eat faster?" Sirius asked, whining.

"Padfood!" Remus snapped at his best friend.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered but he didn't sound sorry at all.

Harry almost decided to eat slower than the usual but finally decided against it. He still had many chances to tease his godfather later.

"I'm finished," he announced a few moments later.

"Finally!" Sirius grumbled.

"You act like child Padfoot," Remus said, shaking his head.

After ensuring that everything was alright, the six of them apparated away with Harry side along with Sirius. They arrived in the huge field surrounded by trees. The fog was so thick that Harry couldn't make out the scene before them anymore than that.

"Over there," Ted said, pointing to two wizards standing next to the walking path. One wizard was holding a long parchment and the other was holding a clock.

They walked to the wizards.

"Good morning," Sirius said, "We want to know our location. It's listed under Arthur Weasley's name."

"Alright," the wizard with parchment looked at the list. "It's about four hundred meters from here. Your campsite manager is Mr. Roberts."

"Thank you," Sirius said.

They already walked about twenty minutes when they found small stone cottage next to campsite gate. Harry could see hundreds of tents there.

"Harry!" Someone shouted his name.

He turned to find Hermione, Neville and the Weasleys about fifty meters behind them. Neville had gone to the Weasley before so he could join them later. After much begging, Augusta Longbottom finally let her grandson to attend the match.

"Hermione, Ron, Neville!" he shouted, waving his hands madly.

The group finally reached them. Since the tents were booked using Mr. Weasley name, Harry and the other had promised to wait for the Weasleys in the gate. They chatted a bit while Mr. Weasley converse with Mr. Roberts. However this time, Harry had prepared the money so there was no need for Mr. Weasley to ask him about Muggle currency and therefore arousing Mr. Roberts's curiosity.

"Thank you," Harry said and steered them away.

There were hundred of tents in the campsite. Some of the tents looked normal but the others were obviously magical. The one attracting the most stare was an elaborate castle-like tent with albino peacocks tethered out the front. It belonged none other than the Malfoys. Harry had forbid Lucius to bring the peacocks to any Quidditch World Cup they attended in the future. And James helped to bring down any resistance Lucius might try to come up with when their oldest son tried to ride the peacocks.

Mr. Weasley insisted on erecting the tent without the use of magic, to avoid Muggles accidentally seeing magic used in the process. It took Harry, Hermione, Remus and Ted some time to get it ready, but they managed to figure out the stakes eventually and set it up. Mr. Weasley and Sirius ended up distracting them more than helping. Tonks meanwhile decided to entertain them by telling stories about her Auror training. Apparently, she was enjoying the Auror Academy and was best at Concealment and Disguise because she was a Metamorphmagus, and rubbish at Stealth and Tracking because she was dead clumsy.

After that, Mr. Weasley told Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville to find water. It was obvious that the man was really excited at the prospect of Muggle camping. On their way, they met Oliver, Seamus and Dean. The next wizard they met was Archie, who wore a flowery female nightdress. A ministry official was there, trying to get him to change into a pair of pin-striped trousers but old Archie refused, insisting that he preferred a healthy breeze around his privates. Neville's face was red from holding laugh. He and Hermione finally couldn't stand it anymore. They vacated the area and only returned when Archie had left.

Back at the tent, they found out that Mr. Weasley was busy playing with the fire matchs. Sirius now replaced Tonks' role, entertaining the rest with his stories about Marauders glory days at Hogwarts. Fred and George paid great attention to his stories.

"Here, Mr. Weasley," Hermione showed him how to light the fire.

Bill, Charlie and Percy arrived exactly when the food was ready. The food was distributed and they started eating.

"So," Sirius began mischievously. "Anyone want to bet on the match?"

Remus groaned next to him. "Padfoot," he said warningly.

"What? A bet is always a part of a match," he replied innocently.

"Ten Galleon that Krum will catch the Snitch," Harry said suddenly.

"Now, that is my godson!" Sirius crowed happily.

"Harry!" Hermione frowned at her best friend.

Ignoring her, Sirius brightened considerably. "See, even Harry knows about that!"

Remus palmed his face, muttering about godfather's bad influence.

"What about you, Arthur?" Sirius asked. "Ted, Andromeda?"

Hermione wasn't the only one who frowned disapprovingly, Percy also did but alas, everyone ignored them.

"Hmm… how about one Galleon that Ireland wins the match." Mr. Weasley said.

Fred and George looked at each other.

"We want to bet too," Fred said. "Ireland will win the match but Krum catch the Snitch." He and George then collected their money and handed it to Sirius.

"Boys," Mr. Weasley said. "It's all of your saving. Your mother won't like it."

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley," Harry interrupted, grinning. "Who knows? Fred and George may turn out to be the winners."

"Two Galleons that Ireland will catch the Snitch and win the match," Tonks said enthusiastically.

"Alright," Sirius said happily. "Are you sure you don't want to bet, Moony?"

Remus glared at him.

Bill and Charlie each bet one Galleon that Ireland will win. Neville refused to partake in the bet since he was afraid of his grandmother's wrath.

Mr. Weasley jumped suddenly, surprising them all. He had spotted Ludo Bagman. However since this time Sirius had asked them to bet, Ludo didn't manage to take their money.

"I'm looking for Barty," Ludo told them. "I don't understand a thing Bulgarian minister said. Barty will understand. He speaks one hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr. Crouch can speak two hundred languages," Percy said haughtily.

Lucius had told Harry that he had Imperiod Crouch Senior. The man would resign by the end of this year then spent his old time on vacation with his loyal house elf. He would miss Winky since the elf worked for him in the future.

Barty Crouch apparated next to them.

"Oh, Barty!" Ludo said. "Come, sit here." He said, patting the grass next to him.

"No, thank you Ludo." Crouch replied. "I'm looking for you. The Minister of Bulgaria wants us to add twelve seats on the main box."

The rest of the conversation was pretty much with previous time so Harry didn't pay much attention.

Soon, it was already dark. The atmosphere was full of excitement.

"I save all my summer allowance for this," Ron said as they bought souvenirs.

Sirius generously had decided to buy omnioculars for all of them. He also bought Bulgarian scarf with lions that could roar. "It is lions!" he said as explanation.

"Wow, thanks, Sirius," Ron said. Since he had used all his money there was no way he could afford to buy the omnioculars by himself.

The twins were also very grateful since they didn't have money left.

After buying souvenirs, Harry and the others walked towards the stadium with the other wizards and witches.

"The stadium took a Ministry of Magic task force a year to construct and can hold one hundred thousand spectators." Mr. Weasley explained.

They entered the stadium and looked for the top box. There were four rows of chairs inside it. Beside them, there was no one else. But, in the next half hour, the top box was full.

Mr. Weasley shook hands with many important wizards from the Ministry. Percy tried to present himself while Fred and George laughed at him in the background. When Fudge arrived, he greeted Harry and introduced him to the wizards in his left and right, including the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"Harry, meet Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk here." He introduced them. "Mr. Obalonks, meet Harry Potter."

Mr. Obalonks merely stared at Harry blankly.

"He is Harry Potter you know." Fudge said and finally, Fudge gestured to Harry's scar. At that, Mr. Obalonsk began to talk rapidly in Bulgarian.

Fudge shook his head. "He doesn't understand English, you know."

Harry hid his smile, knowing that the Bulgarian Minister of Magic simply pretended because he found Fudge's antics very amusing.

Fudge also greeted Sirius since the Black after all, was one of the richest pureblood family in Britain.

The Malfoys showed up next.

Fudge wasted no time to greet his number one donator. "Lucius," he said friendlily.

"Fudge," Lucius drawled. "I don't think you ever meet Narcissa and our son, Draco?"

Fudge bowed to Narcissa and greeted Draco warmly as if the blond was his son then he turned to Lucius. "Lucius, let me introduce you to Mr. Obalonsk. He is Bulgarian Minister of Magic." Fudge looked around. "Well, you know Arthur Weasley, right? And Sirius Black, of course?"

"Hello, Cissa," Sirius spoke to his cousin for the first time after years.

"Cissy," Andromeda greeted his younger sister,

"Sirius, Andromeda," If Narcissa was surprised to see them both she managed to hide it well.

Fudge looked at three of them before exclaimed. "Ah yes, you're cousins, aren't you." He said to Sirius and Narcissa. "And sisters." He looked at Andromeda. Then his eyes fell to Harry. "And this is Harry Potter, obviously you knew him, Lucius."

"Certainly," Lucius drawled, looking at Harry as if he was the dirt under his shoes. Lucius was a good actor.

After the introduction, they all sat down, waiting for the match to be begun.

Ludo Bagman showed up. "Everyone ready?" he asked. "Minister?"

Fudge nodded. "We're all ready," he said.

Ludo took out his wand and pointed it to his neck. "Sonorus." He said. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to 422nd of Quiddicth World Cup!"

A roar from spectator stand welcomed him.

The next was mascot parade. Leprechauns served as Ireland's mascot and Veela served as Bulgarian's. Unlike previous time, Harry didn't feel the pull from Veela allure at all. Ron needed a smack from Hermione to return to common sense.

The match finally began. Irish Chaser, Troy, scored the first goal of the match. After another two Irish goals, Ivanova registered Bulgaria's opening score. Then Ireland's Seeker Aidan Lynch was fooled by Viktor Krum's Wronski Feint. The man fell off of his broom with high speed but managed to continue play after the aid of some mediwizards.

Fifteen minutes later Ireland had stretched their lead to 130-10, when their Chaser Mullet was fouled by the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, and was awarded a penalty. This led to anarchy, with another penalty being awarded to Ireland and referee Hassan Mostafa being distracted by the Veela. It was quite funny to see that. Quigley sent a Bludger towards Krum which broke his nose. Lynch then spotted the Snitch, but was beaten in the race for it by Krum. Despite this, Ireland still ran out the victors. The final score was 170-160.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," the Bulgarian Minister of Magic spoke.

"You can speak English!" Fudge said angrily.

"It was very funny," Mr. Obalonsk said, shrugging his shoulder.

The Irish team performed a lap of honor before being presented with the Quidditch World Cup in the stadium's Top Box by fuming Fudge who was still angry at the whole fiasco with Mr. Obalonks. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Fred and George standing in front of laughing Sirius with hand outstretched to collect their money.

After the match was over, the surrounding area was alight with excitement. The Irish fans were partying loudly, and everyone was enjoying the festivities. Instead of sleeping, Harry and his friends stayed up late into the night talking about the game.

"I can't believe Krum did that," Ron muttered for maybe the hundred time of the night. "He should catch the Snitch earlier, and then Bulgaria would win."

Bill shook his head. "Krum is great but the Bulgarian Chasers operated on a different level than the Irish ones. They would still lose in the end."

Fred and George were suspiciously absent. Harry was positive they were counting the winning and planning what to do with the said money.

Finally, after numerous recaps and Quidditch stories, when Ginny fell asleep at the table, Andromeda ordered everyone to bed.

Harry chose the same room as Sirius and Remus. This, of course, confused Ron at first since they usually roomed together. But since there was Neville, Ron didn't dwell much on the matter. Harry had told Sirius and Remus about his plan with Lucius. They objected vehemently but gave up at last. So, now, three of them sat in the chair with solemn face and wands drawn.

When Harry heard explosions and screams outside, he knew it had begun.

"Sirius! Remus! Harry!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Wake up! Hurry!"

They got out of their room soon.

"Get out from here!" he yelled.

Harry, followed by the others, walked out of the tent.

It was chaos outside. A group of wizards in masks, the Death Eaters, walked slowly in the middle of the field. Above of them, floating in the air were Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager, with his wife and his two children.

"It's sick!" Ron said, disgusted at the scene.

Hermione's face was pale.

Neville were trembling.

"Andromeda!" Sirius barked suddenly. "Take the kids away. I'm going to stay and help."

Andromeda nodded and began pulling Ginny and the other away. "Come on!" she ordered.

Tonks stayed there to help. She was an Auror in training after all. Remus, Bill, Percy, Charlie and Mr. Weasley stayed to help as well.

Ministry officials came to help the Muggles but were unable to do anything since they were afraid of hurting them.

Andromeda led them away. Harry looked beside him. Neville's face was white. "It's going to be alright." He said.

Neville nodded shakily, didn't seem to be convinced.

There was huge explosion again. Andromeda swore and sped up her walk. "It isn't safe here," she said loudly. "Hold each other hand! Don't get separated!"

Harry turned back only to see that Mrs. Roberts was hung upside down so everyone could see her knickers. The Death Eater mob below her was laughing. The wind carried the laughter to Harry's easr. The two children looked like puppet with strings attached and from the face, looked ready to pass out.

Should he run away? Lucius had said to ignore it like the previous time. But how could he let that happen? Decision made, he gripped his wand tightly and ran back to the campsite.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter books. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help. Some part of the story I got from Wikipedia and some part contains direct dialogue and scene from the book Harry Potter. You've been warned. Thanks. And also, Free Willy, Lion King and Jurassic Park don’t belong to me.

### Goodbye Alice in Wonderland

 

 

 

# Chapter XVIII

 

 

 

“Harry!” Hermione yelled. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m going to help them. Don’t worry about me!” He shouted, running back to the campsite.

 

Sirius was the first to spot him. “What are you doing here?” The man asked, bewildered at his presence.

 

“Helping them!” Without further ado, he lifted his wand and shouted. “Protego Maxima!” A jet of blue light rose to the sky, engulfing the Robert’s family in safe protection dome.

 

However, that also meant that Harry had drawn attention to himself. From the murmurs that suddenly arose, the Death Eaters had recognized him. From that, it turned into full battle. This clearly didn’t happen in the previous time. The Death Eaters there weren’t match for him. If Harry wanted to, he could stun all of them and throw them to the Aurors. But, sadly, that would interfere with his plan.

 

Lucius Malfoy wanted to groan at his spouse’s action. He should have known that the temptation would be too great for Harry to resist. He wasn’t that worried since Harry after all was a powerful wizard but, still, the situation here had to be controlled. He raised his wand and drawled. “Morsmordre!” The Dark Mark rose to the sky. He then apparated away, leaving chaos behind.

 

As it was the sign for them to retreat, one by one the Death Eaters apparated away. But not without parting gift. One of them had cast Fiendfyre that now burned everything in its way. Panicked ministry officials were trying hard to contain the fire from spreading around the campsite.

 

“Aquamenti!” It was no use, of course. The water evaporated prior to the contact to the fire.

 

The Aurors from the ministry had come to aid solving the problem. They all surrounded the fire, chanting Latin words in order to hold and put out the Fiendfyre. Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ted all helped the Aurors. The fire was mutating, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts with flaming [serpents](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Snake), [chimaeras](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Chimaera), and [dragons](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon).

 

“Harry!” Sirius shouted, when he noticed that his godson was still standing there. “Get away from here!” he ordered.

 

Instead of running away, Harry raised his wand and with full concentration pointed it at the Fiendfyre. “Glacia Nivalis.”

 

A bright blue light appeared from Harry’s wand. It collided with the burning flame and slowly turned it into ice. He waved his wand and the ice shattered into thousands of silvery blue dust particles which rained down upon them all.

 

“Bloody hell!” That came from Sirius. He stared at his godson in disbelief.

 

Mr. Weasley looked at him with eyes wide.

 

“Where did you learn that?” Bill asked, impressed. He had never heard a fourteen year old teen that could extinguish Fiendfyre before. Harry must be really powerful to do that.

 

“From one of the defense books I have,” he replied.

 

“But that is not Hogwarts material,” Percy objected.

 

Harry regarded Percy sharply. “I doubt Voldemort will stick to Hogwarts material when he attacks me.”

 

Everyone winced at the name.

 

“That’s fine spell work, Mr. Potter,” a deep voice said.

 

Harry turned and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt. “Err…thank you, Mr….” he trailed off.

 

“Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Just call me Kingsley,” the man said. He knew about Harry Potter of course. Who didn’t? But what he just witnessed was incredible. It took tremendous amount of magic to put out the Fiendfyre with ice quality spell, something that could only be done by sufficiently powerful caster. He wasn’t the only one to think so. Many of the Aurors there stared at the teen with speculative look on their faces.

 

POP!

 

Crouch Senior, with a bunch of ministry officials, appeared. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

 

“Yes, Barty.” Kingsley replied. “And what about the Dark Mark?”

 

Crouch shook his head. “The proprietor apparated away.”

 

As they discussed the matter, Mr. Weasley turned to Harry. “Where are the others?” he asked, worried.

 

“Andromeda led them away,” Harry explained.

 

Since there was nothing for them to do there, they went back to the tents.

 

“Oh, Harry!” Hermione ran to him, followed by Ron and Neville. “You’re alright!”

 

“How could you just run away like that?” Ron demanded.

 

“I want to help,” he defended himself. “What those pathetic Death Munchers did to the Muggle was disgusting. There were children there!”

 

There was chorus of agreement there.

 

“But what you did is reckless!” Sirius said suddenly. “You could have gotten yourself hurt!”

 

That effectively reminded everyone about his action.

 

“What happened?” Hermione asked, frowning heavily.

 

Harry fidgeted a bit. “Well, I cast protection spell on the Muggles so the Death Munchers couldn’t hurt them. Then someone cast the Dark Mark in the sky. Those losers ran away but one of them decided to cast Fiendfyre.”

 

There were collective gasps.

 

“Fiendfyre?” Andromeda repeated.

 

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “I remember reading about it in one of my defence books so I cast spell to turn it into ice.”

 

Andromeda stared at Harry. A fourteen year old teen managed to turn Fiendfyre into ice? That was unheard of.

 

“Not only that,” Ted added, “he then turned the ice into dust.”

 

Everyone now was gaping at Harry.

 

The silence was broken by Ron. “Dad, what is that sign?” the teen asked suddenly. “Why is everyone so afraid of it? I mean is, that is just a sign in the sky, right?” the teen asked in genuine confusion.

 

What followed was lengthy explanation about Voldemort’s Dark Mark and the terror Voldemort brought upon the wizarding world years ago.

 

“I think we should leave this place now,” Sirius said suddenly.

 

“What?”

 

“There is no use for us to stay here,” Sirius said. “We can Apparate and the children can Side Along.”

 

Mr. Weasley looked like he was going to protest but, after looking at his children’s faces he agreed to idea. His children’s safety was number one priority for, him after all. The plan was made and the adults were charged with the task of getting the children home. Soon, Harry, Sirius and Remus were back to Grimmauld Place.

 

“Was that really necessary?” Remus asked.

 

“Lucius said it will serve as reminder that Voldemort isn’t gone yet and his followers are still around. It’s time for the people of wizarding world to wake up and do something.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Sirius asked.

 

“What I mean is, people have to do something instead of relying on the Aurors. Instead of trying to fight back, the fear overtakes them and they run away. I’m certain that if a bunch of Death Munchers attack Diagon Alley tomorrow, the wizards and witches there will just run away instead of defending themselves and their families.”

 

“You’re right.” Remus said. “But there is also a fact that some of the Death Eaters there are very powerful.”

 

“That’s true. But we still win in numbers.” Harry argued.

 

“No more talking tonight,” Sirius said. “Let go to sleep. I’ve had enough excitement today.”

 

Harry smirked at him. “Ooh. You’re getting old apparently, godfather.”

 

“What?” Sirius shrieked. “I will show you old!”

 

With that, Grimmauld Place turned into the zone of a prank war.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

 

The next morning Harry went to Kensington Palace Gardens Number Three. There was no sign of Lucius when he arrived there. “Dobby,” he called.

 

Dobby popped in. “Master Harry Potter Sir called?”

 

“Is Lucius here?” Harry questioned.

 

“No, sir.” Dobby answered.

 

Lucius probably was at the Malfoy Manor so instead he asked for breakfast which Dobby gladly cooked for.

 

“Thank you, Dobby,” he told the elf.

 

Harry just finished the breakfast when Lucius showed up.

 

“Good morning, dear.” The man drawled , leaning down to kiss his forehead.

 

“Good morning,” he replied.

 

Lucius sat in the head of the dining table. “Have you seen the Daily Prophet today?”

 

Harry shook his head. From the way Lucius asked him, he pretty much could guess the news. It must have something to do with him.

 

“Dobby!” Lucius snapped and the house elf showed up right away with the newspaper, which he gave to Harry.

 

“Thanks, Dobby,” he told the elf.

 

He opened the paper and stared at the headline, dumbfounded. ‘ _The Chosen One Saves the Day! Terror at Quidditch World Cup!’_ he read the title.

 

“What the hell?” he muttered in shock.

 

Not only that, there was a picture of him with wand drawn, facing the Fiendfyre. Great. It was really great that the reporter had time to take picture with all the things happened there.

 

“The Chosen One? Who is the person that came up with this?” he grumbled. As far as he knew, the Daily Prophet came with that nickname in his sixth year.

 

“I did, actually,” Lucius said smugly.

 

“What?” he stared at his husband in disbelief.

 

“A word here and there,” Lucius drawled arrogantly. “And as a result the public now sees you as their darling little savior.”

 

“Right,” he said sarcastically. “And the next time something bad happen I then turn into lunatic boy with grandeurs of fame,” he ended bitterly. Harry would never forget the fiasco at his fifth year and how people treated him at that time.

 

“Man is fickle that way,” Lucius said as matter of factly. “One moment they love you and the next they hate you. One thing you can do is use the media to your advantage. I taught you that, didn’t I?”

 

“Indeed,” he replied then Harry remembered something. “Who cast the Fiendfyre?” he asked.

 

“It was Crabbe.” Lucius replied.

 

“What? That explains a lot,” he muttered. It was Vincent Crabbe who cast the same spell in the Room of Requirement, killing himself in the end. All this time he thought that it was the Carrows siblings who taught the teen to do that.

 

“Yes,” Lucius said. “And I have taken care of him, for what he has done and what he might do in the future.” There was that cruel glint in Lucius’ eyes.

 

“Did you kill him?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Really?” he asked skeptically. He was almost certain that Lucius had killed the man. Harry remembered what Vincent Crabbe said to Draco at that time. ‘ _I don’t take orders from you anymore, Draco. You and your father are finished!’_ Lucius wouldn’t forgive and forget that kind of betrayal.

 

“Where is the point of that, my dear?” Lucius smirked maliciously. “He has to suffer for his wrongdoings first.”

Harry sighed but chose to let it go. Whenever Lucius had personal grudge, the man was like an avenging devil. And, for now, he had other things in his mind. Like he said, he only had one week left of his summer holiday. He better utilize it, especially with Lucius here.

 

“Do you know,” he began, “that I have vials of aging potion here?”

 

Lucius smirked at him.

 

“So, what do you think?” he asked slyly.

 

“Excellent suggestion, my dear.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

 

It was eleven in the morning and Harry was still in the bed. He and Lucius were now kissing and caressing each other, with him straddling Lucius’ waist.

 

“You always run into danger,” Lucius said suddenly.

 

“Hmmm? What do you mean by that?” he asked lazily.

 

“I told you to get away, didn’t I? But, no, you have to go back and help them.”

 

Harry sighed. “I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. They were torturing children! Besides that, I can take care of myself.”

 

“Actually, I had expected you to do that,” Lucius drawled, sounded amused. Then he became serious. ”Narcissa plans to contact your godfather today,” Lucius said suddenly.

 

“It means they ‘re going to meet soon,” Harry said thoughfully. “I am going to tell Sirius to decide the time then have him tell her to bring Draco along.”

 

“What are you planning?”

 

“Well,” he grinned.”I’m merely planning an adventure at Muggle world.”

 

Lucius lifted an eyebrow. “Do tell, my dear.”

 

“I still have one week left before going back to Hogwarts. I can take my friends and Draco to an amusement park and cinema as an introduction to the Muggle world. I think it will do better than Muggle Studies.”

 

Lucius was silent for a moment.”Well, if that is what you wish for.”

 

Harry smiled. “Thank you, Lucius.” And he leaned forward to kiss his husband.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

“What?” Hermione asked.

“Have you lost your mind?” Ron shrieked.

That was the reaction Harry got when he told Ron and Hermione about the outing with Draco Malfoy, of all the people.

“He’s evil git!” Ron said again.

Harry sighed. “Listen, I’m not asking you guys to become his best friends, because that would be weird. I’m merely asking you to not to insult and hex each other.”

Narcissa did contact Sirius and they had met to discuss her separation with Lucius. She, after all, would be a Black again when the divorce was finalized. While at it, at Harry’s request, Sirius had asked Narcissa if her son would come to outing with his godson and Tonks as family bonding time.

“We still have one week holiday, right?” Harry continued. “So, I’m thinking, well, why don’t we watch movie or something? It will be great!”

“That’s good idea, Harry.” Hermione said. “It would be a way for you to learn about Muggles, Ron. That’s way better than Muggle Studies.”

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “In fact, we could show Malfoy and you guys around the Muggle World.”

“What is a movie anyway?” Ron asked, frowning.

“You’ll see later,” Hermione replied mischievously.

After he got Hermione and Ron’s to agree, Harry then presented the idea to the Weasleys and received enthusiasm, especially from Mr. Weasley. The fact that Draco, the son of Lucius Malfoy, would be there as well didn’t dampen his enthusiasm. It was all he could talk about until the day had come. From the Weasleys, there would be Mr. Weasley and his seven children. Mrs. Weasley opted to stay home. Hermione and her parents would tag along as well. Harry had asked Mr. Granger help to book place for a private screening at the cinema near their house. With Harry, Remus, Sirius and Tonks the total would be sixteen people.

Finally, the day came. The Burrow was full of energy that morning. Mr. Weasley had gotten up before dawn and proceeded to wake all his children.

“Seriously, Arthur,” his wife said, shaking head at his husband’s antics.

“Molly, I’ve read about this.” He said enthusiastically. “They have talking and moving pictures!”

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy felt dread. Why his father agreed to the invitation was something Draco hadn’t figured out yet. Of all the people, Draco assumed his father would oppose it. And now, he had to spend the day with Weasel, know-it-all Granger and, worst of all, Potter. Not only that, his father had ordered him to be on his best behavior. No name calling, no insulting and most importantly, no hexing each other. If Lucius heard of any misdemeanor, there would be punishment waiting for him.

At the Grimmauld Place, Harry, Remus and Tonks were ready. The girl had come early in the morning and spent time talking with Remus. Sirius had gone to pick up Draco. His godfather questioned his sanity but still went along with the plan. Actually, if Harry didn’t want to have anything to do with his stepson it was accepted in the society as long as the child was taken care of. Most of wealthy pureblood families left the child upbringing to house elves after all.

The fireplace flared green and Sirius stepped out with Draco Malfoy in tow.

“Welcome,” Sirius said. “As you know, this is Grimmauld Place, the ancestral house of Black family.”

“Thank you for having me here,” Draco said politely.

“I believe you know her,” Sirius continued. “She is your cousin, Nymphadora Tonks.”

“Just call me Tonks!” She said.

“And obviously you know my godson.”

“Hello, Draco,” Harry greeted his future stepson.

“Potter,” Draco replied.

“And my best friends, Remus.”

“Professor.” Draco nodded at the man.

“Excellent!” Sirius clapped his hands. “Now, as we’re all already here. Let’s go then!”

The Grangers were already in the cinema since Mr. Granger was charged with booking the place. The Weasleys had joined them as well. Mr. Weasley was gaping around in awe. Certainly, being in the Muggle environment and surrounded by Muggles was something he pretty much liked.

“Harry!” Hermione waved her hand.

“The manager will be here shortly,” Mr. Granger informed Harry when he joined them.

A middle aged woman came to greet them. “Hello,” she said. “I’m Emma Connery, the cinema’s manager.”

“Hello, Mrs. Connery,” Mr. Granger said. “We’ve spoken in the phone.”

The woman nodded then gestured them to follow her. The private screening room was smaller since it usually was booked for gathering. The price was a lot more expensive but the facilities paid for it. The sofa was soft with big fluffy pillows. In front of each sofa there was small table. On one side of the room, there was a long table filled with snacks and drinks.

“The first movie will be started in half an hour. After that, lunch will be served then we’ll continue with two movies you have selected.” Mrs. Connery explained. “Enjoy your day.”

As soon as he left, commotion broke out.

“Where is the movie?” Ron asked. “I don’t see it.”

“It will be begun in half an hour, Ron,” Hermione told him. “You heard what she said earlier.”

“Well, everyone, you can take the snacks and drinks here,” Mr. Granger said.

Harry had ordered for pizza, hotdogs and popcorn. For drinks, there were orange and apple juice. Harry preferred those than soda they usually served.

Sirius looked around him. “You know, James told me that Lily took him to the cinema once,” he told Harry.

Bill and Charlie had chosen where they were going to sit. Percy was busy inspecting the place. He had come because he was curious and because Harry had persuaded him. Tonks had chosen place for him and Remus. The girl moved fast this time. It was fine with Harry since he wanted to meet his godson again.

“Harry,” Hermione said. “What movies are we going to watch?”

“Is this movie more than one?” Ron asked.

Harry laughed. “There are thousands of movies out there. But we’re going to watch three today.”

Since it was private screening, he was able to choose what movie he wanted to see. The Lion King was very popular that year so it his first choice. The other two were ones from last year: Free Willy and Jurassic Park.

“Harry, let’s sit there!” Ron pointed.

“You sit with Hermione,” he replied. “I’m going to sit with Sirius and Malfoy.”

Ron stared at him in disbelief.

“He’s here alone. And I’m the one who planned this outing.” He explained.

“There is Sirius to keep him company.” Ron said stubbornly.

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “But someone around his age will be a better companion now. Besides, he is Sirius’ family so you can say that he is my family now tpp.” Well, Harry married Lucius, so of course, Draco was his family.

Ron looked green at the thought. But Hermione answered for him. “I understand, Harry.” She said.

Ron’s brows jerked together. “You can’t be serious,” he said, shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’m very serious,” she stated. “Let Harry handle it.”

“But…“

“Ronald Weasley!” She snapped and Ron immediately obeyed her order.

Not far from them, Draco Malfoy looked around with an expressionless face. Truth was that, he was overwhelmed by everything. He was also confused as to why they were there. What was the thing called movie anyway? Draco doubted the Muggles would be able to come with something entertaining.

“Don’t just stare. Pick something!” Someone said from his right. It turned out to be Potter. Maybe Potter had instruction from Sirius to be polite too because that was what his mother had ordered, aside of his father. But he followed Potter’s lead and chose pizza and apple juice.

“Ladies and gentleman, the movie will be started in five minutes. Please sit down. The light will be turned off shortly.” The announcement came.

“Come on!” Potter dragged him to sit between him and Sirius. Well, if Draco had to choose, sitting next to Potter was still better than sitting next to Weasel.

The lights were turned off and the screen in front of them began showing the picture. But the picture was alive and people inside it were talking and moving. And it was full of bright colors too! How could it happen? Draco was confused. Surely, Muggle scouldn’t come with something like this.

The moving picture told a story about a Muggle’s boy friendship with an orca named Willy. Then some bad Muggle wanted to kill the orca but the Muggle boy managed to help the orca in the end. The movie ended with Willy, who had found his family and the entire pod of orcas, swam and jumped through the ocean.

“That was amazing.” Mr. Weasley shouted when the movie ended.

The other occupants of the room were still glued to the screen. They had never seen something like that before. And it was amazing.

“Thank you, Harry.” Mr. Weasley joined them, a broad grin spreading across his face.

Potter merely smiled at the man.

Then Mr. Weasley left to bug Mr. Granger, questioning him about everything from how the picture could move and talk to the screen projector. Honestly, Draco didn’t know what Potter saw in the Weasleys. They were poor and rude!

Then, some servant came to deliver the lunch. It was steak and was quite delicious. When the lunch was over, they continued to the next movie, Jurassic Park. It was really scary and Draco was relieved when it was over. What Muggle in their right mind would venture to island full of dangerous animals anyway? The next movie was weird. Apparently, it was something Muggles called a cartoon. The story was good however.

 

“So, what do you think?” Potter asked when they were back in Grimmauld Place.

 

It was weird to see Potter grinning at him because they had mostly argued and fought in the past. Well, not anymore since his father forbid it but still…

 

“It wasn’t that bad,” he admitted finally.

 

“That was a compliment coming from you,” Potter said again.

 

He merely nodded. Draco didn’t know what to say to his once enemy.

 

“Well, see you tomorrow then,” Potter said.

 

Draco took the floo powder and threw it at the fire. “Malfoy Manor.”

 

His mother was already waiting for him.

 

“Mother,” he greeted her.

 

“Draco,” Narcissa said. “Are you alright? How was the outing?” she asked.

 

“I’m fine, mother,” he replied and then proceeded to tell her about everything that transpired that day.

 

“Well, if you’re sure,” his mother said.

 

“You worry too much, Narcissa,” Lucius voice came.

 

“Father,” he said politely.

 

“He was alone there. Even with Sirius there, it was Muggle world,” Narcissa said, as if it explained everything.

 

“He came home with no harm.” Lucius looked at him. “Go rest now.”

 

“Yes, father, mother.” He excused himself. After all, he still had to meet with Potter and the rest again tomorrow. Amusement park… Draco wondered what that was.

 


	19. Chapter 19

### Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows.

### Goodbye Alice in Wonderland

 

 

 

# Chapter XIX

 

 

 

Legoland Windsor was a child oriented [theme park](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theme_park) in [Windsor, Berkshire](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Windsor,_Berkshire) in [England](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/England), themed around the [Lego](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego) toy system. Since the park actually targeted kids some of the rides weren’t suitable for teen. But for Harry, who didn’t want to shock Draco and the Weasleys who never step foot in the Muggle world, it was perfect. The park's attractions consisted of a mixture of Lego themed rides, models and building workshops. The park was split into a number of themed areas, incorporating various attractions, restaurants and shops.

 

Their first stop was Miniland which was a [miniature park](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miniature_park) in Lego form, depicting towns and cities from around the world. The area featured a number of animated models, interacting with each other.

 

“The car moves!” Mr. Weasley exclaimed. “How do they do that?” he wondered in amazement.

 

Draco meanwhile was looking left and right. He simply couldn’t believe this. This was greater than cinema! How the Muggle ever came with the idea?

 

“Motor vehicles use cables under the paths emitting radio wave signals to steer and allow charging when required and overnight.” Hermione, who had been reading the brochure, explained to him.

 

“It is amazing!” Mr. Weasley replied excitedly.

 

They saw miniature of [Millennium Bridge](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/London_Millennium_Bridge), a rotating [London Eye](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/London_Eye), [St Paul's Cathedral](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St_Paul%27s_Cathedral), [Tower Bridge](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tower_Bridge), [Stonehenge](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stonehenge) and [Edinburgh Castle](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edinburgh_Castle). There were miniatures from other countries too.

 

The next area was Kingdom of the Pharaohs where they got in Laser Raiders, an interactive dark ride through an Egyptian tomb where visitors shoot targets to gain points. Fred and George got the highest score which they were proudly boasting.

 

At the Land of the Vikings area, they got into Loki’s Labyrinth. As the name suggested, it was a maze which they had to navigate. Harry surprised everyone except of Sirius and Remus when he refused to enter the maze. He never liked maze since his fourth year.

“You go on,” he said. “I will wait here.”

 

The next rides they got on were Longboat Invader and Viking’s River Splash. The teens played the latter one a few times until they all were wet. Sirius finally discreetly used his wand to dry them all.

 

“Let’s try that!” Ron shouted, pointing at the Jolly Rocker, a giant pirate ship that swings eighteen meters high at Pirates Landing area.

 

Harry’s favorite was the Dragon roller coaster. “Come on!” he said. “Let’s try this one!”

 

Draco eyed the ride doubtfully. Was it safe to ride this thing? So far, he had been amazed by the whole thing. Amusement park was awesome. There was no other word to describe it. It was as if he was plunged into different world. The toys could move, emitting sound. Some even could emitting water and light. He didn’t understand. The fact he saw in the last two days was far from the uneducated and uncivilized Muggle the pureblood always said about Muggle.

 

“Hey!”

 

Draco looked at Potter.

 

The teen was grinning at him. “It’s called the Dragon! You have to ride this. It’s obligation for you!”

 

“He must be afraid,” Weasley said behind him.

 

Draco turned and glared at the weasel. “I’m not afraid!” he spat. And to prove his word, he marched to the ride.

 

Harry grinned at the blonde’s behavior.

 

“Ron, you shouldn’t bait him,” Hermione said.

 

“So, what?” Ron asked, unconcerned.

 

“Come on guys,” he said finally. “Can’t leave Malfoy alone there.”

 

Overall, it was amazing day. They were exhausted when the day finally ended but it was more than worth it. Fred and George especially were thrilled and by the gleam in their eyes, they were planning something. Harry wondered if their joke shop would also include amusement park.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

 

After the trip to the amusement park, there was nothing left to do aside of shopping at Diagon Alley for their school things.

 

“Hey Harry!”

 

“Harry!”

 

“Over here!”

 

Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him in front of Florean Fortescue ice cream parlor.

 

“Hermione! Ron!” Harry ran to their direction. Behind him, Sirius and Remus followed.

 

“Where are the others?” he asked.

 

“Shopping,” Hermione answered. “We decided to wait for you.”

 

It was a new experience for Harry because in the original time, he didn’t go for shopping in his fourth year. Since everyone feared about the Death Eater activity at the Quidditch World Cup. But this time, the situation wasn’t that bad. And Harry was determined to make the best time out of this.

 

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

 

Finally the first September came. It was time for Harry to return to Hogwarts. And Sirius had prepared special vehicle for this.

 

Harry gaped at the red and gleaming Ferrari. “What the hell?” he croaked out.

 

“Ferrari 430 Scuderia.” Sirius stated. “Cool, isn’t it?” he said proudly. “I love my bike but it can’t fit a lot of people.”

 

“But this is only for two person!” he gestured to the two doors sport car hopelessly.

 

Sirius smirked at him. “Good thing we are wizard, right? Get into the car, Harry.”

 

Dumbfounded, he entered the car only to find out that Sirius had used expanding charm so the car now had backseat that fit for five people.

 

“Arthur helped me charm the car too,” Sirius said once he stayed behind the wheel.

 

Harry was almost afraid to ask. “And can this Ferrari fly too?”

 

“Oh, absolutely,” his godfather replied cheerfully.

 

“I tried to stop him,” Remus informed. “But it was no use.”

 

Sirius drove like mad. In no time, they already arrived at the Station. But it actually wasn’t that bad and Harry secretly enjoyed the high speed of the car.

 

The Weasleys and the Grangers were already there. Harry saw that Bill, Charlie and Percy were there too to say farewell to their younger siblings. And it was the first time that someone mentioned about the Triwizard Tournament. Between Quidditch World Cup and their trip to cinema and amusement park, the tournament was somehow forgotten.

 

“What is going on in Hogwarts this year?” Ron asked, confused.

 

“Triwizard Tournament.” He replied.

 

“What was that?” Ron asked, frowning.

 

“The Triwizard Tournament is a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe which is [Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry), [Durmstrang Institute](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Durmstrang_Institute), and the [Beauxbatons Academy of Magic](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Beauxbatons_Academy_of_Magic).” He explained. “Selected Champions compete in three tasks designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage, traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools.”

 

“Wow!” Ron said in awe.

 

Hermione frowned at them. “However, the Tournament is extremely dangerous, and Champions have died while competing. The Triwizard Tournament was discontinued when the death toll became too high.” She said.

 

They were still discussing about the tournament when Neville and Luna showed up. “Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione,” Luna said in dreamy voice.

 

“Hello Luna.”

 

They moved to give Neville and Luna place to sit. Harry then proceeded to give them the souvenir he bought in Greece and Germany.

 

“Thank you Harry,” Neville said shyly.

 

“It’s really beautiful,” Luna said, looking at her gold earrings. “Thank you Harry.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He replied.

 

Ron who had paused because of the new arrivals demanded to know more about the tournament.

 

“But it’s really dangerous,” Hermione commented. “The contestants could be hurt or killed even!”

 

Ron ignored her.

 

It was about to rain heavily when they arrived at Hogsmeade station. The wind blew coldly.

 

“Come on,” Hermione muttered, marching to the carriage nearest to them.

 

Harry was relieved when they finally arrived at Hogwarts, warm and safe from the storm brewing outside.

 

The only different thing in the welcoming speech that Dumbledore gave this year was the announcement about the Triwizard Tournament which set the entire hall buzzing. Even as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower, the tournament was the main topic of conversation. Ignoring them all, Harry settled into his bed. He closed the curtain, cast silencing and secrecy charm then contacted his godfather. After that he went to sleep.

 

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

 

The first lesson that day was Herbology. Professor Sprout showed them Bubotuber. They had the lesson with Hufflepuff student. The next lesson was Care of Magical Creatures. Since this time Hagrid was forced to consulate with Dumbledore for every animal he was going to show to the students it clearly wasn’t a dangerous animal.

 

It was then Harry noticed the absence of Crabbe. There was Draco and Goyle but not Crabbe. Even though Lucius had said that he didn’t kill Crabbe Senior but who knew what Lucius did to them.

 

“Hey,” he said at lunch. “I don’t see Crabbe at all. Wonder what happen to him…”

 

Ron paused from eating. “He’s at Saint Mungo.” He replied.

 

“Saint Mungo?” Harry asked.

 

Ron nodded. “Dad told me. There’s fire in their house. Crabbe and his dad are hurt. But his Mum is alright.”

 

So, that’s what Lucius had done. Lucius most likely burn their house as revenge for the Fiendfyre both father and son had cast.

 

The next lesson was Ancient Rune for Harry and Hermione while Ron decided to stock to Divination for easy grade. Harry had surprised both of Ron and Hermione when he told them of his elective.

 

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione gushed out. “I’m so happy. We can have class together.”

 

Ron grumbled. “But why you want to do that?”

“I want to be an Auror,” he explained. “Having knowledge about Rune will help greatly.”

 

That caused Hermione to beam proudly at him.

 

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

 

The Great Hall was in uproar when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the place the next morning. Hermione quickly deducted that the source came from Slytherin table, from Malfoy precisely.

 

“What is going on?” Ron asked, confused.

 

“Let’s find out!” Hermione said. Judging from the way the students looked and whispered at each other with Daily Prophet in their hand, she had concluded that the explanation could be found in the newspaper.

 

Harry meanwhile had known what was all this about. Lucius had told him that the news would come out today.

 

“Merlin beard!” Ron exclaimed as soon as he read the headline.

 

“Malfoy’s Marriage Annulled!” Hermione read aloud.

 

Even though divorce rarely happened in the pureblood society, it did happen some time. However, instead of divorce, it was called annulment. Annulment was a [legal procedure](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legal_procedure) for declaring a [marriage](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marriage) [null and void](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Void_%28law%29). Unlike [divorce](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Divorce), it was usually [retroactive](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ex_post_facto_law), meaning that an annulled marriage was considered to be invalid from the beginning almost as if it had never taken place. Despite its retroactive nature, children born before the annulment were considered legitimate.

 

Harry turned to look at Draco. The blond was seated in Slytherin table, eating his breakfast calmly. The Daily Prophet lay in front of him. Lucius had explained about the separation to his son and Draco had accepted the decision. Although Harry doubt that Draco would stay calm once he found out who had replace Narcissa’s position in his father’s life. But then again, it still took years before he and Lucius planned to go public with their relationship.

 

Pureblood students who had heard from their mother, sister, aunt or grandmother already knew the reason behind the annulment and they wasted no time to share the rumor.

 

One of them was Livia Montgomery, whose mother was high up in the ministry. “I heard that Lucius plan to marry his lover so he annulled his marriage with Narcissa Malfoy.” She told her best friend, Fay Dunbar.

 

“What?” Unfortunately, the rest of Gryffindor students also were very interested in the matter.

Livia blushed at the attention. “Uhm, my aunt is at the same circle with Narcissa Malfoy,” she explained. “She told my mother that Lucius Malfoy has a lover and now he annulled his marriage so he could marry his lover.”

 

“I’ve heard about it too,” Cordelia McLaggen said. She was the younger sister of Cormac McLaggen who fortunately wasn’t arrogant at all like her elder brother.

 

It was apparent that the students who had heard about Lucius’ affair came from pureblood family who was in tuned with the gossip and rumor in the wizarding world. The gossip evolved that by Saturday morning; Lucius already married the said lover, divorced her and married another lover and had twelve children waiting to be the next Malfoy heir.

 

After breakfast, Harry went to meet with Lucius. He arrived at the familiar living room a moment later.

 

“Lucius,” he greeted his husband.

 

As always, Lucius leaned down to kiss his forehead.

 

“You know,” he began. “The whole schools talk about your separation. Each theory is wilder than before.”

 

“It does raise question about the quality of Hogwarts students,” Lucius remarked.

 

“Where are we going?” he asked once he noticed that Lucius had steered him to the fireplace.

 

“Malfoy manor,” Lucius replied.

 

“Oh, wow.” Harry said when they stepped out from the fireplace. The main hall where the fireplace was located was exactly like he remembered from the future.

 

“I had the whole manor redecorated.” Lucius drawled.

 

He smiled. “It’s amazing.”

 

“And now, there is something I must do.” Lucius continued.

 

“Hmm?” Harry looked at his husband, puzzled.

 

Lucius pulled out his wand and began chanting in Latin.

 

Harry, who now understood what Lucius was doing, stayed silent. He could feel the wards around the manor changing. The ancient magic washed over him, welcoming him into its embrace.

 

POP!

 

About a dozen of house elves appeared in front of Harry, looking at their new master with wide worshipping eyes.

 

Lucius stopped his chant with final wave of his wand. Harry could feel the wards tied to his magic now.

 

His husband smirked at him. “It’s done, dear. You’re now the lady of the manor,” Lucius drawled in amusement.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

### Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows.

### Goodbye Alice in Wonderland

 

 

 

# Chapter XX

 

 

 

“Very funny Lucius,” he said, deadpanned.

 

“Well, it’s the truth dear,” his husband replied.

 

Harry could only sigh in resignation.

 

As for Lucius, he turned to the house elves still gathered there. “Prepare the lunch,” he ordered.

 

“Yes, yes. Right away Master,” they replied and then disappeared, presumably to do their order.

 

“So,” Harry began suddenly. “Let’s have tour of the house.”

 

Lucius raised his eyebrow. “You lived here, dear.” He said, stating the obvious.

 

Harry offered a mischievous grin. “And let’s begin the tour with master bedroom, shall we?”

 

Lucius smirked. “Well, you certainly know your priority.”

 

An hour later, he and Lucius were still in bed.

 

“I already found out about Greyback’s whereabouts.” Lucius said.

 

“And what did you do?” he asked curiously.

 

“Nothing yet. But in the next few days, he shall perish.” His husband stated casually, as if talking about weather.

 

“Hmm….I will talk with Remus then. We’ll establish the magical creature foundation early this time.” Harry said. In the future, he had establishes such foundation, mainly to help werewolves but then it branched out to another magical creatures.

 

“Do your work and I shall do mine.” Lucius took Harry’s right hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. “And I shall take care of the toad too,” he said. Fudge was more than enough to do his bidding. Lucius didn’t need Umbridge anymore so he could repay her for what she had done to Harry in the previous life.

 

“Good riddance,” Harry muttered maliciously. “Are you going to kill her?”  


“Now, where is the fun in that, dear?” Lucius drawled, smirking coldly. “There are a lot of things that is worse than death.”

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

At Monday morning, Harry was surprised when four huge owls landed in front of him, carrying huge basket with them. Puzzled, he opened the basket and found many assortment of cake inside, including his favorite treacle tart and also chocolates. Harry read the note attached in the basket. ‘ _For my dear’_. So, Lucius sent him this. He remembered telling Lucius that when at Hogwarts, he had nobody to send him things and it must be so nice to have your family sending care package.

 

“Wow!” Ron said, starry eyes from looking at all those cakes and chocolates. “Who sent you this?”

 

“My boyfriend,” he said.

 

“Oh!” Ron said. “Wow, he must be nice to send you all of these.”

 

Harry shook his head fondly at his best friend antics. Food was easy way to win Ron.

 

Hermione eyed the basket. Harry knew that she was dying to ask about the identity of his mysterious boyfriend but refrained for his sake.

 

“He seems nice,” she commented.

 

“He is,” he replied, smiling softly

 

That night, Hary contacted Lucius using his two way mirror. “Thank you for the gift,” he said. “I really appreciate it.”

 

“You’re welcome, dear.” Lucius replied. “You can expect many of those in the future.”

 

They talked about many things until Harry yawned and bid goodnight to his husband.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally, the first Defense against the Dark Arts lesson came. Harry had talked with Remus and in the end Remus agreed to teach about Unforgivable Curses. Of course, Remus would only give theory unlike Barty Crouch Junior when he pretended as Moody.

 

“Good morning, students,” Remus began. “It’s nice to see all of you again after holiday.” He smiled at them then his expression turned serious. “We have learned about magical creatures in the third year. For this year, we’re going to learn about curses and the counter.”

 

Hermione sat straighter in her chair, focusing all of her attention.

 

“I have discussed it with a few party and we decided that for the first class, I’m going to tell you all about Unforgivable Curses.”

 

The students who didn’t understand look confused but the students who knew the meaning of Unforgivable Curses had horror written on their faces.

 

“But…but it’s illegal!” Hermione protested.

 

“I’m not going to teach you how to do that. What I’m going to do is to tell you about the curses and why it’s considered the darkest curse. And also the practice of the curse in the wizarding war against Voldemort.”

 

Pansy Parkinson gasped. Most of students stared at Remus in fear upon hearing Voldemort’s name.

 

“Unforgivable Curses are the three most powerful and sinister spells known to the [wizarding world](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wizarding_world), and are tools of the [Dark Arts](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Arts). Using any of these three curses on another human being will result in a life sentence to [Azkaban](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Azkaban). Now, does anyone know about those?”

 

A few students lifted their hand, including Ron, Hermione and Neville.

 

“Yes, Mr. Weasley.” Remus said.

 

“Uhm…my dad told me this… It’s called Imperius curse or something.” Ron said.

 

Remus nodded. “It’s true. With Imperius curse you can have people do your bidding. Anything at all and they won’t be able to do anything to resist it. Father could be ordered to kill son. Daughter could be ordered to kill her parents. Anything.” Remus turned in front of the class. “Many Death Eaters also claimed to be under the Imperius Curse during the [First Wizarding War](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/First_Wizarding_War) to avoid imprisonment in [Azkaban](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Azkaban)”

 

The class was silent.

 

“Now, what is the next curse?” Remus continued.

 

Both Hermione and Neville lifted their hands.

 

“Mr. Longbottom?” Remus said.

 

“There is Cruciatus curse,” Neville said slowly.

 

“Yes,” Remus nodded. “Voldemort and his Death Eaters are well known for using Cruciatus Curse to torture enemy. There will no physical mark but the pain caused by the curse is unimaginable. A prolonged exposure to Cruciatus curse can cause madness and in the end, the victim is nothing but an empty body. You won’t recognize anyone or anything anymore.”

 

Next to Harry, Ron gulped in fear.

 

“It’s to be noted that Voldemort was also very fond in using the curse as punishment to his Death Eaters whether they did wrong or even nothing at all. In fact, every Death Eater once in his servitude had become recipient of this particular curse. He liked to remind his follower who was in charge and also to submit them into his control. Fear is a very effective way of control,” Remus said, his expression somber.

 

Harry noticed that most of Slytherin students were silent including Draco. He had talked Remus into doing this so the man could give insight as to what really happened back then.

“And now, for the last Unforgivable curse…”

 

Hermione lifted her hand.

 

“Miss Granger.”

 

“Avada Kedrava.” Hermione whispered.

 

Remus nodded. “And the last one is the killing curse which causes instant death. The Killing Curse has no counter-curse or blocking spell, although the green bolt may be dodged or blocked with solid objects. Since the Unforgivable Curses are very powerful, their use requires both great willpower and great skill in order to bring about the effects so not every wizard can use it.”

 

The bell rang, indicating the end of class. One by one they got out from the class. At lunch it could be said that everyone at Hogwarts knew about the infamous lesson.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

 

By the end of September, the foundation was established. It provided free wolfbane to the werewolf. Not only that, but Harry also bought a large parcel of land located at the island in the middle of Thames River. Every full moon, the werewolves could come there and roam freely without fear since it was isolated area. The situation was helped by news that Fenrir Greyback was found dead.

 

Other than that, life at Hogwarts went as usual. Harry and Draco were civil to each other which was good in Harry’s opinion. Of course, the other Slytherin students were surprised by this especially one very vocal Pansy Parkinson but Draco ignored them all.

 

The teachers gave them load of homework and with the upcoming Triwizard Tournament, the pressure was getting harder. Neville especially was stressed out so Hermione offered to help him practicing spell for Transfiguration lesson at unused class. Ron and Harry of course joined them even only to watch.

 

“Hmm….this is really good,” Ron commented. He had just eaten five slices of Swiss roll cake that Lucius sent to Harry. The cakes and sweets were too much for him alone so Harry shared it with his friends and dorm mate. By this time, Seamus and Dean had known about him having boyfriend and they were cool about it. No boys refused free sweets after all.

 

Hermione glared at him from her spot. “I think you could do some practice too, Ron.” she said.

 

“Hermione!” Ron said, shocked.

 

“As I recall, you didn’t manage to transfigure porcupine into pillows this morning.”

 

“But-“

 

”Now, Ron!” she said sharply.

 

Defeated, Ron went to join Neville. The boy smiled sympathetically at him.

 

“Now, wave your hand like this…” Hermione demonstrated.

 

Her speech was cut off as the door opened and Luna entered.

 

“Oh hello,” Luna said. “I was following the trail of Hopping Heffalumps and they lead to you.” She informed in her usual dreamy voice.

 

“Sit here, Luna,” Harry said, indicating the empty chair next to him.

 

“Thank you, Harry.” She nodded savagely.

 

He and Luna spent the time talking while watching Ron and Neville practiced under Hermione’s supervision. Luna was very entertaining with all her tales.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**   


 

 

On [30 October](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/30_October), delegations from the two other schools, the [Beauxbatons Academy of Magic](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Beauxbatons_Academy_of_Magic) and the [Durmstrang Institute](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Durmstrang_Institute) arrived, the first by flying carriage and the second submerged ship, with their respective heads: [Madame Maxime](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Olympe_Maxime), a woman as big as [Hagrid](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Rubeus_Hagrid), and [Igor Karkaroff](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Igor_Karkaroff).

 

The entire castle was buzzing. Everyone was busy with speculation as to who the Hogwarts champion was. Fred and George of course were determined to enter the tournament.

 

“And how are you going to do that?” Hermione asked scathingly.

 

“With aging potion,” Fred and George answered in unison.

 

Hermione snorted. “Really. Aging potion? How could something as simple as that fool the Goblet of Fire?”

 

“Well, because it’s so simple,” Fred replied.

 

“So Dumbledore even won’t think about it,” George finished.

 

“I highly doubt that,” Hermione muttered.

 

“What do you think, Harry?” Fred asked suddenly.

 

Harry looked up from his book. “Aging potion won’t work.” He stated as matter of fact. “However there are ways to deceive the Goblet.”

 

“Really?” the twins perked up.

 

“Harry!” Hermione hissed at him.

 

“With some research, I’m quite sure that both of you and also Hermione here will find the way to enter your name.”

 

“Harry!” Hermione said again.

 

“What?” he asked. “It’s the truth.”

 

“You really think so?” Hermione asked.

 

“I know so.”

 

“Oh, Harry.”

 

“She is smart. Of course she can do it,” Ron butted it.

 

“I won’t do such a thing,” Hermione said, glaring at the redhead. The twins however became really interested at what Harry had said and went to do the research.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

 

Finally the time had come to choose the champion. The entire students of Hogwarts and their guests had gathered in the Great Hall. And also the representation from the Ministry of Magic. Harry was surprised to see that instead of Crouch Senior, Ludo Bagman was accompanied by Lucius. Not only that, but Fudge also came along. Just what Lucius was planning?


	21. Chapter XXI

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. There are parts taken from the books too. You've been warned.

 

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

 

Chapter XXI

 

Fred and George looked nervous in anticipation. Harry knew that both of them had succeeded entering their name into the Goblet of Fire since they had bragged about it to him.

"I wonder who'll be chosen from Hogwarts," Ron commented.

"Well, we'll soon know," Hermione replied.

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Everyone couldn't wait for the result.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise in the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Fudge was smiling and Lucius was wearing his scheming expression.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make is decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table – "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall.

"Come on," Lee Jordan muttered.

The flames inside the Goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Harry tensed a bit, wondering which of the schools the first champion would be from. He truly hoped that it wasn't him.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" Ron yelled, as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

Harry briefly wondered what would happen if someone else from Durmstrang was chosen.

The Goblet turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced.

More applause this time. Fleur rose gracefully from her seat to join Krum.

Only one left…Or two in this case...The Hogwarts champion… The waiting was torture for Harry. He knew what was coming but yet…

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore.

"The Hogwarts champion is Harry Potter!" Dumbledore announced.

"What?" Ron looked at him in disbelief.

"Wow!" The Weasley twins said, grinning madly at each other.

"I can't believe it!" George yelled.

"Harry! It's you!" Fred yelled.

Dear Lord. Judging from their reactions, they had entered his name too into the Goblet of Fire. He stared at the Goblet of Fire. The flames of the Goblet had disappeared totally which meant Lucius had made him as the only one Hogwarts Champion. He looked at his husband. Lucius smirked at him in satisfaction.

"Harry," Hermione nudged him.

The entire hall was staring at him.

"Well, go on Harry," Hermione said.

He rose from his seat reluctantly.

"Well… through the door, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said.

He went through the door out of the Great Hall and found himself in a smaller room.  
Krum and Fleur were grouped around the fire.

"Extraordinary!" Ludo Bagman exclaimed once he entered the room. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentleman… lady," he added, "May I introduce you to the Hogwarts Champion!"

Viktor Krum and Fleur looked confused.

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in. Professor Dumbledore, Remus, Snape, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Fudge and Lucius. Professor McGonagall was the last to enter the room.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry replied immediately. It was Lucius who did it.

"I thought you've drawn Age Line around the Goblet of Fire."Karkaroff said.

The door burst open suddenly. "We're sorry!" Fred and George said.

"We're the one who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire," Fred admitted.

Professor McGonagall looked at them. "What do you mean by that?" she asked harshly.

Fred gulped seeing McGonagall's expression but he continued bravely. "When we heard about the Triwizard Tournament, we wanted to enter it. We could use the 1000 galleons prize to open shop once we graduate," he explained. "So, we searched for the way to deceive the Age Line and we succeeded. And then, we thought…" he trailed off.

"We thought that we should enter the other Gryffindors too, you know, the more the merrier," George said. "We put Harry's, Hermione's and the other Gryffindor's name into the Goblet of Fire."

"But we never thought that the Goblet would pick Harry," Fred said.

"That was very foolish thing to do!" Professor McGonagall snapped at them.

"What now, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.

"If I may, Dumbledore," Lucius spoke for the first time. "The Age Line was drawn around the Goblet to prevent students under the age of seventeen from entering their name. Yet, Messer. Weasley managed to deceive the Age Line and entered a lot of names."

Karkaroff nodded at him. Snape stared at Lucius, wondering what the man was up to.

"Now, the Goblet could choose anyone. But no, it was Potter's name that came out. Surely, that means something. After all, Potter is the Boy Who Lived." Lucius drawled out, eyeing Harry distastefully. "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."He turned to Fudge. "You agree with this, don't you, Minister?"

"Ah, yes, of course, Lucius," Fudge replied.

Harry wanted to snort but refrained himself. Lucius was Fudge's number one donator. The man would do anything Lucius ordered as long as Lucius fulfilled his pocket with Galleon.

Dumbledore and the others began to discuss Harry's participation in the Tournament.

"It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it."Dumbledore said at last.

"Marvelous. Well, we've got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we?" Bagman said excitedly, pulling out parchment from his pocket and began rattling the instructions and everything.

Karkaroff looked at Harry calculatingly. Madame Maxime too, seemed deep in thought. There was no explosion like the previous time. This time, Harry suspected that, it was because he was the only Hogwarts Champion so they didn't feel threatened.

"Well, if that's all," Fudge said.

One by one, they left the room. Fred and George stayed since Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall wanted to talk with them. The twins looked miserable although Harry suspected it came from the fact that McGonagall would contact their parents.

Remus was waiting for him outside. Of course, Harry already told him about this. But still, his honorary godfather looked worried.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

Remus accompanied him to the Gryffindor Tower. "I thought that Diggory will be part of this," he commented.

"I thought so too," Harry admitted.

Remus looked at him questioningly.

"Yes," Harry said, confirming the unsaid question. Lucius did this without consulting him first. "I'll talk with him later."

They arrived in front of Fat Lady Portrait so Harry bid Remus goodnight. When he climbed in, the whole members of Gryffindor House were in common room, apparently waiting for him. They were screaming, applauding, and whistling.

"Way to go Harry!" Lee Jordan screamed at him.

"At least it's Gryffindor!" Angelina shouted.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione went to hug him. "We've heard from George and Fred."

"They told us right away," Ron added.

"I can't believe it," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Mum will kill them."

"But this is Triwizard Tournament!" Ron protested. "And Harry is Hogwarts Champion! Imagine that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "The tournament is very dangerous, Ron! Harry could get hurt, badly."

Ron waved his wand. "Harry will be fine," he said confidently.

He briefly wondered if Ron could say the same once he knew about the task. "I have to tell Sirius about this," he said. "Well, I'm off then."

Harry left the celebration in the common room and went to contact Sirius.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

In the same time, Lucius and Severus were having conversation. Lucius had seen it coming with the way Severus accosted him after the meeting.

"It was quite unexpected that Potter was chosen as Hogwarts Champion," Severus began.

It was statement meant to gauge Lucius' reaction. Of course, he showed up there already raise alarm. Lucius had no doubt that Dumbledore, as well as Severus, thought that he was the one behind Harry's participation's in the Tournament.

"It wasn't unexpected at all," he drawled out. "Everything goes according plan."

"Your plan..." Severus said slowly. "Is it connected to the Dark Lord?"

He was certain that Severus was thinking about every moments that led to this. The Death Eaters death in Azkaban, the chaos in the Quidditch World Cup and now...

"You could say so," he said.

"Just what are you playing at Lucius?" Severus asked.

"There is no need to look so worried," he drawled out. "Potter will be fine. No harm will come to him."

"And why would I care about the brat well being?" Severus demanded.

Lucius smirked in amusement. "Lily Potter," he said bluntly.

Severus' eyes narrowed. But the man didn't raise to the bait. "And why do you care about Potter?"

"Potter is essential for my family," he drawled out. Harry was his spouse. They had children together. Without Harry, he wouldn't have his family. He had to protect Harry and their future together."I have to leave now. I'll see you later, Severus." He stopped at the door. "And you can tell Dumbledore that I want Voldemort dead."

"Did you just say..?" Severus looked faint.

Well, Lucius didn't blame him. He was Lucius Malfoy after all. In this stage at his previous life, he would gladly kill Harry for Voldemort.

"You heard me, Severus." He said. "The sooner Voldemort is dead, the better it is for us."

Lucius left before Severus managed to handle his shock and demand explanation.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

 

As Harry had suspected, Mrs. Weasley sent Howler for Fred and George. The twins also got three months detention. But with the whole school knowing about the story behind Harry's participation in the Tournament, he didn't face hatred that happened before.

Ron couldn't stop talking about Harry's good luck. "I mean is...Fred and George entered your name, Hermione's and the others. It could be them but yet, it is you." He sounded amazed by Harry's success.

Hermione was worried. "People have died in the Tournament." She said. "You have to be careful, Harry. We should learn healing spell in case something happen."

Neville shared her opinion.

And Luna, as usual, took everything in her eccentric way.

Sirius came to visit Harry at Hogwarts. He and Remus sat down with Harry to discuss the first task.

"Are positive that you'll be able to handle the dragon?" Remus asked again. "Because it is dragon, Harry." He said, as if that explained everything.

"Harry had faced dragon and won, Moony!" Sirius commented. "You worry too much!"

Remus glared at him.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The wand weighing day finally came. It was also the day where he first met Rita Skeeter. Of course, this time, the reporter wouldn't know what hit her. Snape as predicted was thoroughly annoyed when Colin Creevey came to fetch Harry. After that, Colin talked for nonstop during the walk. Harry was relieved when he arrived in his destination. Ludo Bagman was already there, talking to Rita Skeeter. Viktor Krum and Fleur sat in the unused chairs.

Bagman rounded on him once he spotted Harry. Bagman also introduced him to Skeeter who looked at him predatorily.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, "The youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of colour?"

"Certainly!" Bagman said. "That is... if Harry has no objection?"

"That's fine by me," Harry said.

"Lovely," Skeeter said and steered them inside broom cupboard. "You won't mind, Harry, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally…"

"In fact, I do mind," he replied coldly.

"What?" Rita Skeeter asked.

"You heard me," Harry said. He took out his wand and waved it. The Quick Quotes Quill was burned suddenly. Skeeter dropped it in shock.

Harry smirked at him. "I have heard about you, Ms. Skeeter," he said. "I also heard about your, ah, lovely ability."

Skeeter's face went pale.

"Since you're a reporter, it will be unfair for me to forbid you to publish story. So, let's make deal, shall we?" Harry said. "Never publish anything without consulting me first. Because if you do, I can assure you that you will spend the rest of your life as beetle, inside small glass jar."

Skeeter looked like she was going to pass out.

"Nice talking with you, Ms. Skeeter." Harry said, opening the door of the broom closet to get out of there.

Everything went the same, until it came to Harry's turn.

Mr. Ollivander had confused look on his face. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of Harry's wand, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Weird…" Ollivander mumbled out. "I feel as if you have another wand with you."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"It is as if you have two wands with you..." Ollivander muttered. "But that is impossible."

Harry wisely didn't say anything. He truly hoped that didn't mean what he thought it meant.

The photographer insisted in taking photos the next. Harry glared at him and said. "One group photo with me. That's all."

"But-"

"Or I will leave now." He threatened.

"Fine," the photographer bit out. Better one photo than nothing.

Harry was satisfied when he read the Daily Prophet the next morning. The champion's photo which portrayed him, Fleur and Krum was put on the front page. All shared fair coverage and no name misspelling too.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
** ****  


 

Harry went to visit Lucius at Hogsmeade weekend while Hermione and Ron went to the village.

"Welcome, dear." Lucius was already waiting for him.

Harry and Lucius already talked using two way mirror. But this was the first time they met face to face since Harry was chosen as the Champion.

"What is your plan for the first task?" his husband asked.

"Same like the last time," he replied. "I'm going to use Firebolt. It's going to be a bit weird without Cedric." Harry was actually torn. In one side, he was glad that Cedric was going to be safe. In the other side, Cedric was the real Hogwarts Champion.

"How would you know that the Goblet wouldn't choose you?" Lucius said.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, confused.

"My dear, you aren't the fourteen year old Harry Potter you were back then." Lucius explained. "You might have a teen body but mentally you're an adult. You're Head of Auror. You're powerful wizard. Compared to Hogwarts student, you're the best choice."

Harry paused, thinking about what his husband had just said. It was true. "You're right," he admitted.

Lucius smirked at him. "Of course I am right," he drawled out arrogantly.

When he returned in the evening, Hermione and Ron told him that Hagrid was looking for him. Ah, yes, the dragon business. He resigned to his fate and went to Hagrid's hut that night.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

"What did Hagrid show you?" Hermione asked the next day.

"Dragons," he replied calmly.

"Dragons?" Hermione repeated. "He doesn't try to have dragons pet again, does he?" she asked worriedly. The prospect was horryfing and she still remembered the incidents with Norbert.

"No," Harry said as matter of factly. "The dragons are for the first task."

"The first task?" Hermione demanded.

Ron choked. "Are you serious?" he thundered out.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"But-but..."

"Dragon is really dangerous," Hermione said worriedly.

"Thank you, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically.

"We've got to the library!" Hermione said. "We've to find way to defeat the dragon."

"We aren't supposed to defeat the dragon. We're supposed to get the fake egg from the dragon," Harry explained.

"Is that supposed to make us better?" she demanded.

"That is mad!" Ron commented.

"Oh, Harry..." Hermione looked really worried.

"I have found the way to get the egg," he admitted.

"How?" Ron demanded.

"You'll see," he replied. "Oh! And Hagrid showed the dragons to Madame Maxime too."

"What?" Ron said loudly. "How could he?"

"He isn't supposed to show the dragon to Harry either," Hermione reminded him.

"But Harry is Hogwarts Champion!" Ron said. "He has to support Harry!"

"And Karkaroff was there too." He said.

"That's cheating," Hermione protested.

"Cheating's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always has been." Harry admitted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The big day finally came. Despite knowing what would happen next, Harry was tense the whole morning. He couldn't wait for the day to be over.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall called him.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked.

"The champions have to come down onto the grounds now. You have to get ready for your first task.""Alright," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron looked at him worriedly. They had asked him repeatedly about his plan but so far, he refused to tell them.

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"I hope you know what you're doing, mate!" Ron left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem herself either; in fact, she looked nearly as anxious as Hermione.

Professor McGonagall led him to the tent. "You're to go in here with the other champions," she said in a rather shaky sort of voice, "and wait for your turn, Potter. Bagman will tell you the procedure. Good luck."

"Thanks," Harry was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Krum looked even surlier than usual.

Bagman had spotted Harry. "Well, now we're all here. It's time to fill you in!" he said brightly.  
 **  
**Fleur got the Welsh Green with number two, Krum got Chinese Fireball with number one and Harry still got Hungarian Horntail with number three. Nothing had changed there. Well, nothing except the lack of Cedric's presence.

"You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Mr. Krum, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now… Harry, could I have a quick word?"

"I'm busy," Harry replied shortly.

"But-" Bagman tried to persuade Harry.

Harry ignored him.

Bagman finally gave up.

Harry could hear the roar from the stadium and also applause once Krum managed to get the egg.

"Miss Delacour," Bagman said.

Fleur went out. Harry was left alone now. After fifteen minutes that felt like fifteen years for Harry, finally his turn came.

He went out and saw the Hungarian Horntail. All he had to do was to get the golden egg. He raised his wand. "Accio Firebolt!" He shouted. And then he heard it, speeding through the air behind him; he turned and saw his Firebolt hurtling toward him. Everything was pretty much the same for the rest.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

Before the Horntail was going to chase Harry, he reached into his pocket and took out fresh ham that he asked from kitchen. He threw the ham, took out his wand and waved it. The fresh ham multiplied. Not only that, the size also got bigger. The Horntail forgot about Harry and munched the ham. The crowd laughed. ****  
  
Harry landed safely. Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione hurrying to meet him.

"That was excellent!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Amazing!" Sirius shouted happily.

"You were very brave, Harry." Remus said. His face was pale though.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," he said.

Sirius began telling him about Krum and Fleur's tactics. Ron added his opinion here and there.

"Your score, Harry!" Hermione reminded him.

Harry looked across the field and was startled to see Lucius on the judge stand. What? Further inspection told him that Lucius had replaced Crouch Senior as the judge on Triwizard Tournament. **  
**  
Madame Maxime, the first judge, raised her wand in the air. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure nine.

"Yes!" Sirius shouted.

Dumbledore came next. He too put up a nine.

Karkaroff raised his wand. He gave Harry five.

"You cheater!" Sirius yelled in outrage.

"Harry should get nine!" Ron muttered. "You gave Krum ten!"

Sirius began calling Karkarrof every foul name that existed under the sun.

Ludo Bagman gave Harry ten. That effectively cut Sirius' rant.

"Yes!" Ron yelled.

Lucius was the last. He shot a number ten into the air.

"Wow!" Ron muttered. "I thought he was going to give you three or four."

"He better gives you ten," Sirius muttered darkly.

Harry was in the first place then. The group around him cheered happily.

Professor McGonagall suddenly called him. Bagman was going to give instruction for the second task.

After that, Harry wanted to talk with Sirius and Remus so Hermione and Ron went back to the castle first.

"I think there is possibility that you'll be my hostage for the next task," Harry told Sirius. It should be Lucius, but well, aside of Remus and Sirius, nobody knew about relationship with Lucius yet.

His godfather grinned at him. "Well, I'm waiting for my godson to save me then."

Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend antics.

Harry didn't suspect anything when Remus led them to his quarter. He told Harry to go to his study. Harry was surprised to find Lucius there.

"Well, Sirius and I have something to do," Remus said.

"What?" Sirius objected. "I don't-"

His protests died out as the door was closed.

"Lucius," Harry said. "What are you doing here?"

His husband didn't reply. Lucius took his right hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it affectionately. "I knew you would face the dragon," Lucius began. "But seeing and knowing it is two different things."

Harry's feature softened. So, Lucius was worried about him. "I'm fine," he said.

Lucius looked at him critically. "Yes, you're," he declared.

His husband kissed his hand again and Harry let it. The second task and Voldemort business could wait. Harry was content for now.

 

Author's Note:

 

Hi. It's me again.I know it has been long time since the last time I update this so sorry for the waiting.

And lately, I'm obsessed with Sherlock. So, I'm busy writinng and planning story for my Harry Potter and Sherlock crossover story with pairing Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter.


	22. Chapter XXII

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. There are parts taken from the books too. You've been warned.

**Goodbye Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter XXII

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the living room when Harry and Lucius emerged from Remus' study. Sirius scowled when he saw Lucius. When was his godfather going to change? Harry had married Lucius in the future. There was no need for Sirius to be so suspicious of Lucius every time Lucius showed up.

They took a seat across of Remus and Sirius.

"I contacted Daily Prophet," Lucius said. "The paper will publish investigation about Tom Riddle the day after tomorrow."

It was a move that Harry and Lucius had planned to decrease the number of Voldemort's follower.

"Why not tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

Lucius smirked. "They already got news for tomorrow edition."

"The result of Triwizard Tournament first task," Harry said.

"Precisely, my dear."

"What kind of investigation are you going to publish?" Remus asked.

"The real identity of Voldemort." Lucius replied.

"How much do you pay for the article anyway?" Sirius asked curiously.

Harry groaned.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

Harry looked at his watch. "I have to return to Gryffindor Tower now," he said. "They are waiting for me."

Lucius kissed his forehead.

"See you later," Harry murmured.

"I will call you, my dear." Lucius replied.

Harry turned to his godfather. "Thanks for coming, Sirius."

Sirius softened. "Of course!" the man replied. "I'm my godson biggest supporter."

Sure enough, when he entered the Gryffindor common room it exploded with cheers and yells again. "Way to go, Harry!" Fred yelled.

"It's because of us you're chosen!" George added.

Harry waved at them but he didn't say anything. Hermione and Ron had saved place for him near the fireplace.

"You know what? I reckon you could win this tournament, Harry, I'm serious." Ron said once he sat down.

"Harry has got a long way to go before he finishes this tournament," Hermione said seriously. "If that was the first task, I hate to think what's coming next."

"That dragon was scary." Ron commented. "There's no way any of the other tasks are going to be that dangerous, how could they be?"

"Actually, the tasks only get worse," he replied.

Their conversation was disturbed by Fred, George and Lee Jordan who wanted to see the golden egg.

"Blimey, this is heavy," Lee Jordan said. "Open it, Harry, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione said swiftly. "It's in the tournament rules…"

"I was supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on my own too," Harry muttered.

She grinned rather guiltily. "Well, you're right," she admitted.

"Yeah, go on, Harry, open it!" several people echoed.

Harry grimaced inwardly. The merpeople's voice was horrible. But, if they wanted to hear it, well, it was their choice. The moment he opened the egg, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room.

"Shut it!" Fred shouted.

"What was that?" Seamus Finnegan muttered. "Sounded like a banshee… maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!"

"It was someone being tortured!" Neville whispered. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Neville," George said. "That's illegal."

"I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing. Maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry." Fred said, snickering.

The students laughed at that.

"Percy's singing was terrible." Ron mumbled out.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Neville stole their attention as the teen turned into giant canary. He had eaten the food the twins offered. He returned back to normal within a minute.

"Canary Creams!" Fred shouted amid the laughing. "George and I invented them - seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later, the Great Hall was buzzing when Harry, Ron and Hermione got down for breakfast. The students were talking with each other. Some looked horrified at the news at Daily Prophet. The situation at teacher's table didn't differ much. McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking with serious expression on their face. Snape was in full concentration as he read the paper.

"What is going on?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"We'll find out," Hermione replied.

They sat at Gryffindor table.

"Have you guys read it?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Read what?" Ron asked.

"This!" Seamus shoved Daily Prophet at Ron's face.

Hermione snatched the paper. "' _The Real Identity of You Know Who!'_ " she read the headline.

Below the headline, there were two pictures. One showed young Tom Riddle in his Slytherin uniform and one showed Voldemort so the readers could make comparison. At the lower part of the first page, there was picture of Tom Riddle Senior. The man was so similar with his son that no one would miss the connection.

"What does the paper say?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort is actually halfblood named Tom Riddle. He's the son of Merope Gaunt and Muggle." Hermione answered.

It was all the students could talk about in the castle. Even the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were interested to talk about Voldemort. Of course, every time people talked about Voldemort they would automatically talked about Harry too. That was quite annoying for Harry who felt that everyone was staring at him.

The next day, the Prophet came with another headline. ' _Dark Magic Caused You Know Who's Insanity_ _._ _'_ The article explained that Voldemort tried to obtain power through ritual that slowly but sure caused insanity. There were quotes from many people who knew Voldemort during the beginning of his reign about the insanity. One of the quotes came from Lucius.

Harry wanted to groan. Of course. Lucius couldn't antagonized the other pureblood wizards and witches who followed Voldemort since he still needed them. Once he could convinced them that Voldemort was nothing but crazy psychopath, he could become their leader. Nothing like Voldemort of course, but Lucius was powerful wizard and one of the richest as well. He was also the head of one of the oldest pureblood family. It would be very easy for him to control them all. Harry had no doubt that those fanatic purebloods were in uproar ever since the revelation. They wouldn't want to be seen as idiot and that's where Lucius would trap them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

For the next few days, the articles were the main conversation topic at Hogwarts. That was, of course, before the Yule Ball announcement. It was the end of Transfiguration lesson when Professor McGonagall made the announcement. The class broke into whispers. Parvati and Lavender were the most excited students in the class.

"Potter, a word, if you please." She called him when the lesson was over.

Harry proceeded to her desk. "Yes, Professor?" he asked.

"Potter, the champions and their partners traditionally open the Yule Ball. So, make sure to get dance partner." McGonagall told him.

"Oh, alright, Professor," he replied easily. "I know who I'm going to ask."

"You do?" McGonagall looked surprised.

"Yes," Harry said.

This time, he knew who he was going to ask. Well, he certainly couldn't ask Lucius to come with him. He didn't waste time. Harry immediately went to look for his Yule Ball partner. The search took time but Harry found the girl finally. "Luna!" he called. "I was looking for you!"

"Oh, hello, Harry," Luna replied dreamily. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you want to come with me to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked. "You're my best friend and we could go together."

"Oh! No one ever asked me about that before," Luna said. "Okay then. I will come with you to the Ball, Harry."

He smiled. "Thanks, Luna."

"But, I don't know about this Yule Ball," she said.

"Hogwarts is going to hold Yule Ball this year and the Triwizard champions and their partners traditionally open the Ball," Harry explained. "McGonagall told us about it."

"I can't dance," Luna said.

"It's okay," he replied. "I can't dance too. We could practice together."

Luna nodded at him, beaming.

For the next few days, many of Hogwarts students asked Harry to go to the ball with them and Harry refused politely, saying that he already got partner.

"Who?" Ron demanded incredulously.

"Luna," he replied easily.

"Luna?" Ron was surprised.

"Yes." Harry confirmed.

"Why Luna?" Ron asked.

"Why not?" he answered. "Luna is our best friend."

Ron gave up.

However that meant, Ron was alone in his quest to find partner. That also meant that the news that he was going to the ball with Luna spread at the castle. Harry had heard the girls talking about it. Well, Luna was his best friend and since she couldn't go to the ball unless someone from the upper class asked her, Harry figured that he could ask Luna. As Harry had said before, he and Luna practiced dancing together. They used empty classroom for that. He seldom danced in the future and if he did, Lucius was always the one who lead the dance.

"I think we're doing good," he said to Luna once their practice ended.

Luna nodded at him. "I'm wearing anti Nargle charm," the girl said. "It helps my concentration."

They left the classroom together and met with Draco Malfoy.

"Hi, Malfoy," Harry greeted his future stepson.

"Potter," Draco replied. His eyes went to Luna.

Harry had no doubt that he, as well as, entire Hogwarts student had heard that he was going to the ball with Luna Lovegood. "We're practising for Yule Ball," he said. "I'm not good at dancing."

Draco nodded at him.

"So, who is your partner?" Harry asked suddenly.

Draco looked taken aback. "I haven't asked anyone yet," the blond replied after a few moments of silence.

Harry smiled. "Try asking Astoria," he suggested.

"Who?" Draco looked puzzled. He already knew Astoria then.

"Astoria Greengrass," Luna said suddenly. "She is in my year and she is quite nice. You two will make nice couple."

Harry blinked at her.

Draco stared at her.

Luna smiled serenely at them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christmas was getting near. It didn't mean that the teachers let students to run rampant. Professors McGonagall and Remus kept them working. Snape also acted like usual. The Potion Master gave them homework about poison and antidotes. Snape had smirked nastily and told them that he would test their antidote to see if it worked or no.

"It's Christmas!" The redhead grumbled. "We're supposed to have fun!"

Hermione ignored him and turned to Harry. "Have you worked it out with the egg?" she asked.

"' _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back'_ " Harry replied.

"What was that?" Ron asked, confused.

"The hint for the second task," Hermione replied.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes. The egg contains merpeople's song. They're going to get something from us and the task is to get our valuable item back." He explained.

"But merpeople live underwater!" Hermione said. "How are you going to breathe underwater?"

"That is the part of the task too," he replied.

Hermione narrowed his eyes. "You seem too calm for this, Harry." She commented.

"Not really," he said. "But I know the way to make me breathe underwater."

"How?" Hermione asked, astonished.

Hermione leaned forward, eager to know about Harry's newfound knowledge.

"There are few ways actually," he replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by Fred and George.

"So, Harry, we heard that you go with Luna for the ball," George said, grinning mischievously.

"Yes," he replied casually.

"That's good." George nodded solemnly at him and then turned to Ron. "And how about you, dear brother?"

"Nope," Ron replied, annoyed.

"Well, you better be hurry or all the good ones will be gone," Fred said.

"Who're you going with, then?" Ron asked curiously.

"Angelina," Fred said promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.

"What?" Ron said, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," Fred said. "Oy! Angelina!"

Angelina looked over at him. "What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look.

"All right, then," she said, with a bit of a grin on her face.

Harry watched George's face. He looked a bit annoyed by his twin's action. Was it possible that George has crush on Angelina? In the future, George married Angelina but Harry always assumed that he and Angelina grew closer after Fred's death.

"There you go," Fred said smugly. "Easy, right?"

"Come on, Fred," George said.

Together, they left.

"Merlin beard!" Ron muttered anxiously. "What should I do? I don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione let out a sputter of indignation. "A pair of… what, excuse me?"

"Well, you know," Ron said. "I'd rather go alone than with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately and she's really nice!" Hermione argued.

"Her nose is off-centre," Ron argued.

"Oh I see. So basically, you're going to take the best looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?" Hermione demanded angrily.

"Err...yeah, that sounds about right," Ron replied, digging his grave deeper.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione snapped and left them.

"What did I do?" Ron asked Harry. "Why is she angry at me?"

Harry sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

A few days later, Harry and Hermione returned to Gryffindor common room after dinner only to find Ron and Ginny huddled together in a distant corner. Ron mysteriously didn't show up at dinner.

"What is wrong with him?" Hermione asked, frowning. "Is he sick?"

Ron looked up at them but he didn't say anything. Harry suspect that it was Hermione's presence there that stopped him from telling the truth.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"He asked Fleur Delacour to go with him to the ball," Ginny replied.

Ron groaned. "I don't know! I was just walking past her...she was standing there talking to Diggory. It sort of came over me...and I asked her!" Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. "She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."

But this time, since Cedric wasn't one of Hogwarts Champion, there was probability that Fleur would go to the ball with him now. Or maybe not, since there was Cho Chang.

"This is mad," Ron said.

Hermione snorted. '"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron? Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere." She said snidely. Hermione was still annoyed with Ron's heartless comment few days ago.

Ron was staring at Hermione in a whole new light. "Hermione, you are a girl…" he muttered.

"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.

"Well, you can come with me!" he insisted.

"No, I can't," she replied, annoyed.

"Oh come on," he said impatiently.

"I can't come with you," Hermione said irritably, "because I'm already going with someone."

"You just said that to get rid of Neville!" Ron countered. "Neville told me that he asked you and you refused him."

"Oh did I?" Hermione said sarcastically. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice that I'm girl, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!" She stormed off.

"She's lying," said Ron flatly.

"She's not," Ginny quietly.

"Who?" Ron asked sharply.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," Ginny replied.

"Right," Ron muttered sullenly.

Harry sighed. He had enough of teenage drama. "I'm off then," he muttered. Without waiting for Ron and Ginny's reply, he walked to the boy's dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Even though Harry had to stay at Hogwarts this year, he still found opportunity to visit Sirius, Remus and Lucius. He spent a day with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place to celebrate the season. In fact, Sirius had insisted that they had Christmas earlier. That's why Harry had opened his presents from Sirius and Remus at 23rd December.

Then the next day, he spent the day with Lucius at their London house. The house was decorated beautifully as always during Christmas. This time, Lucius had ordered Dobby to do it.

"I have something to show you," Lucius said, leading Harry to his study.

It turned out to be Pensive.

"Lucius..." Harry stared at the Pensive.

"I've put my memories in it," Lucius told him.

It was quite weird, seeing everything from Lucius' point of view. His husband had put his memories about their last Christmas together. The Christmas eve...the morning when James, Al and Lily barged into their bedroom, opening the presents and playing in the snow together. Seeing all of it made Harry smile.

He turned to his husband. "Thank you, Lucius," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Lucius replied. "Merry Christmas, my dear."

"Merry Christmas, Lucius."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Harry returned to Hogwarts the next day after lunch. He was going to find Ron and Hermione but they found him first.

"We're going to have snowball fight," Ron said, gesturing to the crowd behind him. There were Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, Ginny and even Luna.

"Come on, mate!" Fred said impatiently.

They split into two teams, a red team and gold team. Ron was chosen to be the captain of the red team and Luna the captain of gold team. The election was definitely fair since Hermione had them all draw sticks. Luna and her team was greally great at snowball fight. She had incredible aim while Fred and George were equally ruthless. In no time, they had flattened the enemy.

"And the winner is Gold Team!" Hermione announced.

The member of gold team cheered. The loudest being Fred and George.

Harry flopped onto the ground, exhausted. He remembered James, Albus and Lily having snowball fight. The children would make snowman and snow angel too. It was still years until he could see them again.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes," he replied, getting up. "I'm going to make snowman," he announced.

The others followed his lead and soon, the ground was filled by numerous snowman. Harry made three little snowman, each for his children. Luna made some strange creature which must be magical creature in her imagination.

They played until afternoon then retreated back to the castle. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville changed into their dress robes up in their dormitory. This time, Mrs. Weasley had bought new dress robe for Ron.

"I'm going to pick Luna," Harry said once he was ready.

Ron waved his hand. Harry knew that Ron was going to the ball with Lavender Brown. The redhead finally gathered his courage and blurted it out.

He walked to Ravenclaw tower and answered the riddle. The students at common room looked up when he entered. Harry recognized most of them.

"Hi Harry," Luna had showed up. She wore red dress with black ribbon in the waist. The dress looked lovely on her and it was age appropriate too with her being only thirteen year old. Harry meanwhile had worn all black except for his red shirt.

He smiled. "Shall we go now?" he asked.

"Okay," Luna replied happily.

At the empty corridor, Harry stopped walking. Luna stopped too.

"I got something for you," he explained and took out gold brooch from his pocket. It was flower shaped and was decorated with rubies. The brooch also could be used as hair ornament.

"There," he said, putting the brooch on her hair. The rubies glinted in the light.

Luna looked at him.

"You are one of my best friend, Luna." He said seriously. "When I have daughter, I'm going to name her Lily Luna. And you will be the best godmother in the world for her."

He found himself with an armful of Luna the next second.

"You're so nice, Harry," Luna said. Her eyes looked a bit moist. "No one was that nice to me."

"Well, you got me, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville now," he replied.

Luna beamed at him.

"Come on," he said. "The Yule Ball can't be started if one of the Champions is late."

She grinned.

They walked together to the Great Hall. The entrance was packed with students, waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Harry saw the other Champions. Fleur was gorgeous as always in silver gray satin gown and accompanied by Roger Davies. Where was Cedric then? Ah, he came together with Cho Chang. Krum was accompanied by Hermione.

A group of Slytherin students came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Draco Malfoy was in front and his arm was Astoria Greengrass. Draco moved faster this time. Next to him was Theodore Nott, accompanied by Daphne Greengrass. Pansy Parkinson seemed very unhappy with this. Harry saw her displeased expression, even though she was accompanied by some Durmstrang student.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. There were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. In the front sat the Professors and the judges and Ludo Bagman. Lucius didn't come to the ball since he had some business to do.

Harry and Luna chose to join Hermione and Viktor Krum. Hermione and Krum were having lively discussion. The dinner was begun then. When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it. The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause.

After that, came the part Harry dreaded. But overall, it wasn't that bad. He enjoyed dancing with Luna. Not far from him, Neville was dancing with Ginny. Professor Dumbledore was dancing with Madame Maxime. As for Lucius, he was busy talking with Snape.

When the ball was over, Harry escorted Luna back to Ravenclaw tower. The night went quite well in his opinion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You want to what?" Ron asked.

Harry had just told Ron and Hermione about his idea to hold New Year party. Both of them were acting strangely, which must be the result of last night fight. But Harry ignored it and began telling them his plan. It was going to be simple affair, not as extravagant as the Yule Ball. They can hold it at the school yard with lot of bonfires to keep warm. Harry already had the vision in his head.

"I'm going to ask Dumbledore's permission first," he said.

Hermione cocked her head thoughtfully. "Well, if you're sure about it then I'm going to help you," she said. "Besides, it sounds like fun."

"And we can invite students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons too," he added.

"What?" Ron protested. "Why?"

"They're guests here. We have to welcome them. And it's opportunity to find new friend."

Ron grumbled. He was still sore about Viktor Krum and Hermione.

As Harry had expected, Dumbledore agreed immediately to his plan. The headmaster was enthusiast to hear that Harry plan to include students from the other two schools too. Dumbledore also would talk to the house elves about the food and drinks.

"Dumbledore agrees," he told Ron and Hermione.

"Great," Hermione said.

"We have to start then." Harry said. "We only have few days left."

Hermione nodded. "We have to be quick," she commented.

"I'm going to ask Remus and Hagrid's help," Harry said. "Hermione, can you make announcement for the party? We can ask Luna, Ernie and Malfoy to put it at their common rooms."

"Alright." Hermione said.

"Do we need to invite Slytherins too?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry and Hermione answered in unison.

Ron slumped down. Even though Harry's relationship with Draco was better and there was no fight or name calling between them anymore, Ron was still wary of the blond teen.

"Ron, you can go to Fred and George to ask for fireworks," he ordered. "I think they'll be happy to help."

Ron nodded.

They set to work then. Harry went to find Remus and explained his idea. They both then set to find Hagrid. Harry's plan was to make giant bonfire in the middle of the school yard and he wanted fire salamander to entertain the students. He remembered that it was really amazing to see the salamanders running in the flame. Also he needed logs for the bonfire. After he told Remus and Hagrid everything he needed, he returned to the castle. Hermione had finished with the announcement. They split the task. She went to find Luna and Ernie while Harry went to find Draco.

In no time, the whole castle occupants knew about the party. It was helped by Dumbledore, who announced it during dinner. Yule Ball was fine but it was quite formal. This however would be different. Students could relax in their daily clothes, sitting around bonfire and talking with friends.

The day finally came. The party would be started at 8 P.M and ended right after midnight. Fred, George, helped by Sirius would provide fireworks to mark the end and beginning of the new year. Everything went according Harry's plan.

There was giant bonfire in the middle of the yard with fire salamanders running in the flame. Students who never saw the salamanders before watched in awe. There were small bonfires scattered around. Each of it was surrounded by logs that functioned as seat. Each of the small bonfires also had log near it to be used as table. There were food and drink ready. They had grilled sausages, chicken and corn. For drinks, they had hot chocolate.

The teachers also came. Harry saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Remus, Sinistra and even Trelawney. Snape was also there although the man had sour expression on his face. Hagrid sat next to Madame Maxime. Sirius even came too.

"I brought the fireworks with me," Sirius said. "Of course I have to see it by myself."

Harry shook his head fondly at his godfather. He was happy that his godfather was there with him.

They sat in secluded corner so they could talk freely. Ron was busy stuffing himself. Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus were talking about the tournament and other light topics. Luna regaled Neville with her tale about Nargles, Snorkack and other unkown magical creatures.

It was midnight soon.

Lee Jordan began the countdown. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...!"

Fred and George lit the fireworks. It exploded in the sky, creating dragons, unicorns and other magical animals that ran in the sky.

"Wow!" Ron gaped in awe.

Apparently, Fred and George had started their fireworks business then. It was truly amazing.

"Happy New Year," Harry said, smiling.

"Happy New Year." His friends and family chorused back at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christmas and New Year had passed. Harry focused back his attention to school. They were practicing Banishing Charm at Charms class now. Professor Flitwick had given each student a stack of cushions on which to practice, the theory being that these wouldn't hurt anyone if they went off target. Neville's aim was so poor that he kept accidentally sending much heavier things flying across the room - Professor Flitwick, for instance.

"You haven't told us about your plan to breathe underwater," Hermione said suddenly.

"Gillyweed," he replied.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Magical plant. Once I eat it, I can breathe underwater," he explained.

He had asked Lucius to get Gillyweed so at Hogsmeade weekend, Harry went to London.

"Master Lucius is in study," Dobby told him once he arrived in the living room.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry replied.

He knocked the door before entering the study.

Lucius was seated behind the desk. Important documents filled the desk.

"Hello, my dear."

"Lucius."

Harry sat across of his husband.

"Here is your Gillyweed," Lucius said, giving him small black box.

He opened the box and saw green slime ball. "Thank you, Lucius," he said.

"Our campaign succeeded very well," Lucius said.

"You mean your campaign," he muttered, referring to Lucius' interview on Daily Prophet.

Lucius smirked at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Time flew by and February twenty fourth came. Harry and the other champions gathered at shore of Black Lake, ready for the second task. Lucius and the other judges were there too.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the Second Task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them." Ludo Bagman said. "On the count of three, then. One… two… three!"

The shrill whistle pierced through the air, and the stands erupted with cheers and applause as all the champions started to wade into the water. Fleur cast the Bubble-Head Charms and then dive straight into the water and disappeared almost at once. Viktor took a little more time as he raised his wand and had performed a very sloppy job of Transfiguration on his head; changing it into one of a shark's.

Lucius saw Harry took out Gillyweed from his pocket and started eating it. Harry looked like he was having difficulty to breath before he dove into the water.

Once the three champions were underwater, Ludo Bagman started giving explanation about the second task.

The waiting was hell in Lucius' opinion. He truly hoped that Harry didn't wait at the bottom of the lake for Gabrielle Delacour. There was no reason for that. Harry knew that the hostages were perfectly safe.

"Someone's coming!" a young Gryffindor students shouted.

There was ripple on the surface...

"It's Harry!" the boy yelled.

"Yes, it's Harry!" the younger boy next to him shouted. They must be the Creevey brothers, Harry number one fans in Hogwarts.

Sure it was. Lucius was very relieved that his spouse didn't waste time. The faster Harry returned to the land the better it was.

The judges and Hogwarts teachers had argued whether as to choose Ron Weasley or Luna Lovegood as the hostage when Remus Lupin said that Sirius Black would be the perfect candidate seeing as he was Harry's hostage.

"You may be right, Remus," Dumbledore said, His eyes twinkled madly. "I'm quite sure Sirius would love the opportunity."

Sirius Black, being the prankster he was, quickly come to Hogwarts upon called by Lupin and went along with the plan happily.

On the lake, Harry swam with his godfather in tow to the shore. Black was grinning. No doubt he was thinking of this as adventure.

There was ripple in the water and Fleur Delacour showed up, assisted by two merpeople. The girl was very pale and appeared to be unconscious.

Whispers broke out at this.

"What about her sister?" someone whispered.

Dear Lord! Lucius wanted to groan. Harry, being the noble person he was, dove back into the water to rescue Gabrielle Delacour.

"Hey, Harry!" Black protested since he was left alone.

Lupin went to assist him. "Harry knew what he is doing," the man assured. "Come on, Padfoot! We should check you over."

"Oh! It's Krum!" someone shouted.

Sure it was, Krum showed up with Granger.

Not long, Harry appeared with Gabrielle Delacour. The little girl looked confused since she was expecting for her elder sister. A number of merpeople also showed up with them.

Madame Pomfrey quickly seized Harry and wrapped him tightly in blanket. She also gave Harry potion.

Dumbledore was crouching at the water's edge, deep in conversation with leader of merpeople. He nodded at and then joined the other judges.

"Well, as we all know Harry was the first to show up," Dumbledore said. "And we've seen that Harry went again to the bottom of lake to help Miss Delacour."

Madame Maxime nodded thoughtfully. Karkaroff looked unhappy. Ludo Bagman was beaming.

"It is time then," Dumbledore said.

One by one, they gave the points.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision." Bagman announced. "Miss Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"Mr. Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

A loud cheering for Krum.

"Mr. Harry Potter used Gillyweed to great effect and he returned the first," Bagman continued. "He also rescued Miss Gabrielle Delacour. We award Mr. Potter forty seven points."

The seven of course came from Karkaroff since Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Bagman and he each gave Harry ten points.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

The last task... Lucius thought. It was time to end Voldemort for once and all.

Author's Note:

Hi. It's me again. I was busy writing my crossover fanfics that I neglected my Lucius/Harry story for a while. So now, I'm starting to pick up again. I have finished Unexpected Things and now I plan to finish this.


End file.
